Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux
by Gokash
Summary: La vie de Kili et Fili est loin d'être rose, saccagée par un géniteur qui ne vit que pour se venger de l'affront qu'il a connu à Erebor. Mais tout change lorsque Thorin décide d'intervenir, ne se doutant pas qu'apprivoiser ces deux enfants farouches et indomptables est de loin la plus belle mais la plus difficile aventure qu'il n'ait jamais entreprise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il y'a plusieurs années, à Erebor, les noces de Dis furent célébrées dans la joie. Le banquet donné à cet occasion fut prodigieux. La princesse semblait rayonner, accrochée aux bras de son nouveau mari : Foster, c'était un beau nain blond, issu d'une lignée renommée, brillant déjà de quelques exploits guerriers et tactiques, et jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux.

Le couple royal prit ses appartements dans l'aile de la mine réservée aux familles les plus importantes, aux côtés des appartements de Thorin, Thrain et Thror lui même.  
Le royaume d'Erebor s'enrichissait toujours plus, rayonnait d'une renommée solide dans toute la terre du milieu.  
Et la trouvaille du cœur de la montagne, l'arkenstone, fut la consécration de Thror, mais aussi la perte de Foster. Les nains de la lignée de Durin sont forts face à l'avidité et l'appel de l'or, ce qui n'était pas le cas du nain blond.  
Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le joyau, il se jura de le posséder. Il finit par délaisser sa femme enceinte depuis peu, élaborant des plans dans l'ombre. En plus de la cupidité, s'ajouta la volonté du pouvoir, de la puissance. La volonté de jeter la famille de sa femme au bas du trône afin d'y prendre place, de gouverner.  
Foster s'en savait capable : il était certain qu'il saurait diriger le royaume mieux que Thror et Thrain réunis, que, grâce à lui, Erebor deviendra toujours plus riche, plus puissante, plus crainte.

Foster finit par monter une milice, utilisant pour cela les richesses de sa propre famille, il paya des mercenaires dans le but de mener un coup d'état et, montant beaucoup d'habitants d'Erebor contre la famille de Thror, parvint à créer une cession au sein même de la mine.

Il ne voulait plus adresser la parole aux descendants de Durin, les accusant de mensonges, tromperies et vols et partit avec sa femme vivre de l'autre côté de la mine.

Lorsque Fili naquit, Erebor commençait à se consumer lentement d'une guerre civile. Avec, d'un côté les pro-Durin, et de l'autre, les pro-Foster.

Foster devint presque fou avec la naissance de Fili, il voulait un royaume pour son fils, qui présentait déjà une jolie chevelure doré et une carrure de combattant, comme son père.

Foster voulait un trône pour Fili et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Il lança sa milice contre l'armée d'Erebor. Le combat fut sanglant, terrible par son inutilité, les nains d'Erebor se déchirèrent jusqu'à ce que la milice de Foster fut vaincue.

Foster fut défait en combat singulier par le jeune prince Thorin et fut contraint de quitter la mine avec tous ceux qui voudraient bien le suivre.

Foster emmena tous les nains qui le suivirent dans les montagnes bleues, où ils prospérèrent en temps que nains guerrier, Foster gardant toujours en mémoire l'éclat de l'Arkenstone, ainsi que la honte de la défaite cuisante face à Thorin. Il entreprit alors de constituer une armée, qui lorsqu'elle sera prête ira conquérir Erebor, afin de piller le royaume, massacrer ses habitants, saccager tout ce qui montrait la grandeur de la lignée de Durin, avant de planter une dague dans le cœur de Thror, son fils et son petit fils, en commençant par Thorin bien sur.

Fili grandissait tout en prenant de la carrure, développait une intelligence certaine et un esprit guerrier, exactement comme son père aimait, il était sa fierté. Lorsque Dis donna naissance à Kili, petit brun malade et bruyant, Foster fut tout de suite déçu par ce descendant chétif et déclara qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lui les braves traits de sa lignée, mais plutôt, ceux affreusement noble de la lignée de Durin.

Fili fut éduquer de manière à pouvoir un jour hériter du domaine que son père construisait pour lui et aussi en temps que nain guerrier. Quand à Kili, Foster le dressa de manière à ce qu'il puisse servir à accomplir toutes les basses besognes : les assassinats, les cambriolages ou tout ce qui pourrait lui salir les mains.

Ce sur quoi Foster n'avait pas compté, c'est que ses deux enfants, aussi bien Fili que Kili, avaient hérités du sens de l'honneur, de la fierté et du cœur vaillant propre au sang de Durin. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Foster n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans la tête de son ainé que la guerre était une bonne chose, que se venger est important de même que l'amassement de richesse. Fili préférait se concentrer sur les sciences économiques, le commerce ou l'art de la forge. Et plus Foster voyait son cher ainé s'éloigner de ses valeurs, plus il en reportait la faute sur Kili, le raté.

A partir du moment où Fili en eut la capacité, c'est à dire dès qu'il sut s'exprimer, il prenait la défense de son frère lorsque son père le traitait de bons à rien, de raté. Plus tard, il soignait ses plaies lorsque Foster le matraquait sauvagement, sous prétexte qu'il prenait trop de ressemblance avec cet oncle monstrueux et inconnu et tentait de son mieux pour remonter le morale du petit Kili ou pour éloigner les cauchemars lorsque ceux-ci devenaient trop terrifiants.

Kili quand à lui, malgré les mauvais traitements et les insultes, devint un nain fier, se tenant toujours droit, faisant fi des remarques déshonorantes à son encontre. Mais il ne se sentait vivant que lorsqu'il était seul avec son frère, dans ses bras, protégé du monde. Quand celui-ci lui racontait des histoires incroyables au sujet de silmarillons, d'une elfe qui tomba amoureuse d'un homme et qui alla le rechercher dans la forteresse de Sauron en personne, acceptant de danser pour lui afin de sauver son bien-aimé. Il lui parlait aussi des rivages éloignés, d'elfes mauvais qui firent les première guerres en terre du milieu, ainsi que d'un anneau au pouvoir monstrueux. Ces histoires berçaient Kili, lui permettaient d'oublier à quel point sa vie à lui était pathétique, il s'imaginait aux côté d'Oromë, chassant éternellement dans les plaines et les forets.

Une cinquantaine d'années passèrent ainsi. Fili et Kili devinrent deux jeunes nains adultes et si Fili présentait la robustesse et la beauté propre à la lignée de Foster, Kili portait les traits fins et délicats des gens de Durin, ce qui lui valut, durant toute sa jeunesse, un bon nombre de moqueries, parfois même des tentatives d'attouchements, auquel il répondait toujours avec sauvagerie.

Son père avait voulut en faire un tueur, et un tueur il était devenu : efficace et sans état d'âme, parfait.

Un jour, un bataillon de l'armée de Foster revint avec un otage de marque : Balin, le conseillé et cousin du grand roi d'Erebor en personne. C'était un cadeau tombé du ciel pour Foster. Il avait l'intention de demander un très grand stock d'armes, d'or et de mithril en échange de la vie sauve du vieux nain. Ce qui affaiblirait les coffres d'Erebor tout en remplissant les siens.

Et la personne chargée de surveiller le vieux nain durant les demandes de rançons, les réponses d'Erebor et toute la procédure de transaction, fut le jeune Kili.


	2. Balin

Kili était occupé à affuter ses poignards, testant l'équilibre de temps en temps, ou la facilité à les manier, les lançant quelque fois sur le tableau du mur d'en face, les plantant à chaque fois dans le front de son géniteur qui y était représenté.

« Tu es doué !

La vieille voix venait du fond de la cellule qu'il gardait, le nain âgé était assis à même le sol et l'observait en souriant gentiment.

Kili haussa les sourcils en secouant la tête, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses poignards.

- Dis moi mon petit, ne nous serions pas rencontrer déjà une fois par hasard ? Ton visage m'est familié.

- Nop.

Et le poignard de Kili toucha une nouvelle fois sa cible, pile entre les deux yeux de la représentation de Foster.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup, ton souverain.

Pour toute réponse, un poignard se ficha jusqu'à la garde à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Kili arriva peut après, posa sa main sur le manche, mit son visage à son niveau avant de dire rageusement :

- Occupe toi de tes oignons le vieux, cela fera du bien à tout le monde ici.

Puis, récupérant son arme, il retourna s'asseoir à l'extérieur de la cellule, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit et termina l'affutage de ses lames.  
Au bout d'un moment, Balin reprit la parole :

- Ainsi donc, tu ne l'aime vraiment pas ton roi. En même temps, je te comprend, ce sale type n'est pas fait pour gouverner.

- …Ni pour être père…  
- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Boucle la !

Un autre silence s'ensuivit.

- Alors comme ça, tu es le deuxième fils de Dis, je ne pensais pas avoir l'incroyable chance de te rencontrer un jour.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une chance, ni en quoi cela est incroyable.

Kili n'était pas vraiment dans la conversation, tout occupé qu'il était à verser délicatement un poison mortel dans la veine de l'un de ses poignards.

- Que sais tu sur tes origines ?

Kili ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, cette fois ci, c'était un poison paralysant qu'il versait dans la petite veine cachée d'un autre de ses poignards.

- As tu déjà entendu parler de Durin ?

Une nouvelle fois, un poignard se planta à quelques centimètres de son oreille, en plein dans la trace du précédent.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

- Tu es vraiment doué.

Pour le coup, Balin était vraiment impressionné, il n'avait encore jamais vu ce niveau de dextérité chez un nain, pas même chez le petit fils de Thror.

Kili pénétra dans la cellule une nouvelle fois pour y récupérer son poignard. Il ne put, avant de s'éloigner du plus vieux, s'empêcher de lui répondre :

- Durin est mon ancêtre.

Et il s'installa une nouvelle fois à sa table. Il utilisa ce qui lui restait de poison pour en enduire des lames plus petites, surement destinées à être cachées dans des plis de vêtements, là où personne ne songera à fouiller.

- Et que sais tu d'Erebor ?

- Mais tu m'agaces avec tes questions ! Je te jure que si tu ouvre la bouche encore une seule fois, je te balance une aiguille paralysante dedans !

Docile, le vieux nain se tut un moment, car pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le petit fils de Traïn semblait assez sauvage et nul doute qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Il en termina avec ses lames, puis il commença la longue et laborieuse tâche qui consistait à empoisonner toutes les pointes de ses nouvelles flèches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Balin se remit à parler et Kili ne lui fit pas l'honneur de l'écouter. Du moins, pas au début.

Le vieux nain parla de la création de leur race,qui était la première de toute la terre du milieu. Il lui narrât les exploits de Durin, puis ceux de Thror, son grand père.

Balin lui expliqua la naissance d'Erebor, sa prospérité. Il décrivit les salles immenses, emplies de richesses. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur la jeunesse de sa mère et de ses oncles, Frérin et Thorin.

Il lui raconta de quelle manière Dis et Foster s'étaient rencontrés, puis s'était aimés. Kili laissa échapper un rire lorsque Balin lui décrit comment son grand père s'était endormit en plein milieu du banquet de noce.

Puis Balin finit par se taire. Si Fili en fut navré, il n'en montra rien et se remit à l'empoisonnement de ses flèches qu'il avait délaissé.  
Il pensait savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite : Thorin avait toujours voulut le trône pour lui tout seul et ses descendants et ne comptait pas laisser de place aux héritiers de Foster.

Celui ci était dans son droit lorsqu'il réclama le trône, après tout, son fils était le premier de la génération.

Bientôt, le silence fut pesant, Kili avait sincèrement commencé à apprécier la voix du vieux conseiller. Ravalant sa fierté, il lança négligemment :

- Je crois savoir que c'est à cette époque qu'ils ont déniché un beau cailloux à Erebor…

- L'Arkenstone ! ainsi donc Foster vous en a parlé ! C'est le cœur de la montagne, le joyau des rois d'Erebor !

Rien qu'au son de la voix du nain âgé, Kili devinait les étoiles que celui-ci avait dans les yeux. Mais le ton que ce nain-ci utilisait différait grandement de celui de son géniteur. Balin en parlait avec un respect admiratif, teinté d'une certaine fierté. Foster lui, en parlait seulement avec désir: lorsqu'il évoquait la pierre, ses mains en tremblaient presque de vouloir la tenir.

Soudainement, Kili se leva et entra encore une fois dans la cellule, il s'assit devant le vieux nain surprit.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Thorin et Frérin ont t-il réellement tenté d'assassiner mon père pendant son sommeil avant de lui déclarer la guerre ?

- Mais bien sûr que non voyons !

Et, devant l'air surpris du jeune nain, Balin se mit à raconter la dernière partie de l'histoire. Les disputes, les rixes entre Thorin et Foster, puis la milice, la guerre civile, l'assassinat de Frérin par Foster suivit de son combat contre Thorin, qui était fou furieux d'avoir vu mourir son frère dans ses bras. Il parla ensuite du départ de tous les gens de Foster. Puis de la renaissance d'Erebor.

Kili n'avait pas toujours détesté son géniteur : il se rappelait d'un temps où, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le rendre fier de lui, ou au moins quelque chose qui s'y approchait. Mais ça n'avait pas duré.  
Et plus il prenait de l'âge, plus son physique, ses réactions et sa loyauté s'approchait de celle d'un descendant de Durin, plus sont père semblait le détester. Lorsqu'il était jeune, Foster se contentait tout simplement de l'ignorer, de l'élever comme on élèverait une bête destinée à l'abattoir. Mais plus Kili vieillissait, plus son père le haïssait, et il ne manquait jamais de le lui faire savoir. Le brun avait fait l'erreur de grandir avec les traits et le caractère de Thorin, chose que son père voulait absolument briser.

Aujourd'hui, Kili savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, qu'à la moindre erreur (au yeux de Foster) de sa part, son géniteur n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.  
Et aujourd'hui, Kili détestait son père. S'il ne s'était pas encore enfuie, c'était non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait Fili et le brun avait très bien comprit que le jour où lui ne serait plus là, la folie de Foster se retournerait contre son aîné qui refusait de lui jurer allégence et qui continuait de lui faire front en silence.

Son père n'avait sans doute pas toujours été ainsi, mais depuis que ses yeux sont tombés sur l'Arkenstone, sa raison a vacillée alors qu'une maladie sournoise s'était mise à ronger son esprit.

Durant les quelques jours où il eut le vieux nain sous sa garde, Kili se mit à apprécier leurs discutions, Balin était une source intarissable de savoir et de connaissances, bien plus que les livres de son frère.

Une étrange amitié commença à lier le plus jeune et le plus vieux. Si bien que Kili se mit à espérer sincèrement qu' Erebor paierait la rançon, ce qui n'était pas chose gagnée tellement elle était exorbitante : Foster demandait l'Arkenstone en échange du conseillé.

Et Thror donna sa réponse.

« Tu sais, moi je préfèrerait ça, je ne pourrais jamais vivre libre à Erebor en sachant que ma liberté, ou ma vie, je la dois à la perte de l'Arkenstone. »

Kili était assit devant les barreaux de la cellule. Foster venait d'annoncer que si l'Arkenstone n'était pas là dans les prochains jours, la tête de Balin serait renvoyée à Erebor. Et Thror avait répliqué que jamais il ne cèderait l'Arkensone pour rien au monde, au grand dam de Thorin et Dwalin, qui étaient prêt à aller chercher l'otage eux même, les armes au poing.

Mais Foster se lassa d'attendre, et il finit par exiger à Kili de lui amener la tête de l'otage sur le champ.


	3. La décision de Kili

Pour accomplir un assassinat, l'important était de n'avoir aucune pitié, aucun sentiment. Ne pas connaître la personne que l'on devait tuer facilitait, de ce fait, beaucoup la tâche.

D'un pas trainant, le visage fermé, Kili se rendait là où était enfermé Balin, son père voulait qu'il lui ramène sa tête dans l'heure et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
L'épée dans sa main tremblait: Balin était surement ce qui se rapprochait le plus du seul ami autre que son frère que Kili avait réussit à se faire.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule, Balin l'accueillit avec un petit sourire de compassion :

- Ainsi donc l'échange n'aura pas lieu… Je suis désolé que ce soit à toi que revienne cette tâche ingrate, tu mérites vraiment mieux.

Kili se contenta de le regarder, l'air sombre, faisant les cent pas devant les barreaux. Il finit par jeter son épée.

- Je ne pourrai pas ! Tu ne mérite pas ça ! Pas comme ça !

- Allons mon petit, c'est la vie tu sais et puis regarde, je suis déjà vieux, j'ai eu le temps de vivre un belle vie.

Kili approcha son visage du sien :

- Si je te dis que je ne pourrai, pas, c'est que je ne pourrai pas, même si je le voulais : j'en ai ma claque du sang, je déteste ça, je déteste tuer et chaque fois, je dois ravaler mes sentiments, cette fois ci, je ne pourrai pas.

Et, sur ce, Kili détacha les liens du vieux nain et l'emmena fermement et rapidement avec lui.

- Je connais tous les passages secrets des montagnes bleues, il y en a un qui pourrait vous amener loin dans l'Est, vers la montagne solitaire. Vous y serez en seulement quelques jours.

- Tu es bien le neveu de ton oncle toi, mais je refuse ton aide, si Foster apprend que tu y es pour quelque chose dans mon évasion, je crains le pire pour toi.

- De toute façon, je suis condamné depuis que je suis né avec les cheveux bruns, venez vite la ronde des gardes passera bientôt par ici..

Arrivé devant le passage secret, Kili poussa Balin dedans et lui expliqua rapidement la route à suivre pour rejoindre Erebor. Il fit demi-tour en lui souhaitant bonne chance et manqua le regard navré que le vieux nain posa sur son dos avant de s'enfoncer dans le tunnel délabré.

Kili avait fait son choix, il venait délibérément de provoquer Foster en outrepassant ses ordres puis en le trahissant en rendant la liberté à un ennemi. Généralement, la sentence pour ce genre de bravade, si ce n'était la mort, c'était la torture. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que ça lui faisait plaisir, il avait seulement agi ainsi parce qu'il ne voulait plus aller contre ses sentiments, contre lui même. Il préférait mourir ainsi, fier, plutôt que de vivre misérablement.

Lorsque Kili se présenta dans la salle du conseil, les mains vides et le cœur tremblant, le regard que son père posa sur lui le fit frémir, mais il tint la tête haute et soutint le regard de Foster.

- Sortez ! Tous ! Toi aussi Fili.

Fili fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère, son cœur commençait à s'emballer très rapidement et il se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces que Kili n'ait pas fait de bêtise, qu'il avait une très bonne raison ne pas avoir apporter la tête du nain d'Erebor.

Tous les conseillers partirent, Fili analysa la situation, tout en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte, il ne manqua pas de voir que les mains de Kili tremblaient, tout comme son souffle, et son cœur s'en serra. Foster faisait rageusement les cent pas en attendant que le salle se vide sans lâcher le brun de ses yeux fou.

- Fili, sort d'ici tout de suite !

- Je vous interdis de le toucher !

Pour le coup, les yeux de Kili faillirent sortir de leur orbite, il murmura:

- Non mon frère, je t'en supplie..

"Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, ne montres pas à ton père que, toi aussi tu as hérité toute ta force de Durin et Thror"

- Pardon ?

Fili était venu se poster aux côtés de Kili, il serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne pour lui transmettre son courage. Chacun pu constater que l'autre tremblait.

- Si vous le touchez une fois encore, je vous promets que jamais je ne le vous pardonnerais.

Un sifflement de rage lui répondit,

- Eloigne toi de lui tout de suite !

- Non !

- Très bien, dans ce cas...

Foster se tourna vers le plus jeune, son cadet était complètement à ses ordre lorsqu'il s'agissait de préserver l'aîné,

-... Kili, plante lui l'une de tes aiguilles paralysantes dans la peau, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en prenne à lui aussi.

Le cœur des deux frères manquèrent un battement suite à l'injonction: tout deux savaient que Kili serrait prêt à tout pour épargner la moindre douleur à Fili, tout comme ils savaient que Fili était le seul rempart de Kili face à la colère de Foster.  
Fili se tourna précipitamment vers son frère et lui prit le visage entre ses mains afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Kili, ne fait pas ça, il va te tuer si je ne l'en empêche pas.

- Je suis désolé Fili.

Et Fili tomba à terre, le corps inerte mais pas ses sens et son esprit, il parvint à maintenir son regard emplie de terreur et de suppliques sur son frère, qui s'avançait, raide, la mâchoire contracter, pour faire face à Foster.

« Cours ! Cours bon sang, va t'en ! Ne reste pas là !» son corps paralysé mais son esprit affuté, Fili suppliait mentalement à son frère de s'enfuir.

- Bien !

Le regard mauvais, Foster s'approcha de Kili et lui caressa la joue, le brun en frémît de dégout.

« Ne le touche pas ! » L'esprit de Fili ruait , hurlait dans son corps paralysé.

Foster délaissa Kili pour s'approcher de son ainé, à terre, qui le fusillait du regard et il s'agenouilla pour lui faire face.

- Vois tu Fili, je pense avoir été magnanime avec vous deux, j'aurais très bien pu vous séparer à la naissance et laisser Kili grandir avec les chiens, là où est sa place. Mais non, à la place, je lui ai offert un toit, à manger, une formation..

« c'est parce que c'est ton fils von sang ! »

- Et vois-tu comment il me remercie ?

Se relevant, Foster se tourna vers Kili et, rageusement, il cracha,

- Même pas capable d'accomplir un petit ordre et se permettant de me faire face dignement, mais dis-moi Kili ? où est l'otage ?

- Il est loin maintenant, vous ne le rattraperez pas !

L'esprit de Fili tomba plus bas que terre et son cœur manqua un battement « Tait toi ! Tait toi ! Excuse toi ou va t-en ! Fuit ! Ne reste pas comme ça ! Ne le met pas en colère je t'en supplie mon frère »

- Comment ça ?

Foster se mit à trembler de rage. Comment ça l'otage était loin ?

« Kili ? Qu'as tu fait ? » Kili avait rapporté à Fili les conversations qu'il avait eu avec le vieux nain, de même que la véritable version de la scission d'Erebor et Fili se doutait bien que tuer Balin lui serait difficile, mais qu'après une période douloureuse de remords et regrets, Kili surmonterait l'épreuve une fois encore.  
Peut être s'était-il trompé, peut être que Kili n'avait plus envie de surmonter aucune épreuve.

Foster se précipita sur Kili et le tourna vers lui en l'empoignant à l'épaule.

- Qu'as tu fais ?  
- Balin est un nain digne et grand, il ne mérite pas de mourir, je l'ai laissé partir.

Le coup de poing qui le cueillit au menton lui fit voire des étoiles et celui qui lui percuta le ventre lui coupa le souffle. Foster lui empoigna la gorge et amena son visage face au sien. Sa voix tremblait de colère.

- Toi… Tu es aussi péteux et arrogant que ton sale oncle et ceux de son espèce.

La main sur sa gorge se serrait, si bien que Kili commença à suffoquer.  
« Lâche le ! lâche le espèce de monstre ! » L'un des doigts de Fili se mit à frémir.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon beau Kili, je saurais faire de toi un héritier digne de sa lignée, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, plus personne ne sera capable de dire que tu es le petit fils de Throrin.

Il relâcha un tout petit peu la poigne sur le cou de son fils, juste de quoi permettre à se dernier de respirer très difficilement, des larmes de douleurs dues à sa gorge en feu commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.  
« Père, je t'en supplie, arrête, je t'en supplie » doucement, Fili réussit à bouger un bras, puis une jambe.

Doucement, presque avec délectation, Foster pris la main de droite de Kili et observa ses doigts odieusement fins et élégants, des mains d'assassins, indispensables pour manier les minuscules fioles de poison ou pour avoir une précision mortelle avec des aiguilles.

Tranquillement, il prit l'un des doigts et, d'un mouvement sec, le cassa.  
Agacé de n'avoir récolté qu'un tressaillement de la part de son fils, il renouvela l'opération avec chacun des 4 autres doigts de la main droite. Jouissant des gémissements et cris de douleurs qui commencèrent à se répercuter dans le grand hall.  
« LAISSE LE ! » Les mains de Kili étaient sa fierté, ses outils, elles étaient indispensables à sa condition de maitre assassin. Prenant appuie sur un bras tremblant, Fili réussit à se soulever un peu.

Un nouveau coup de poing, bien plus violent, percuta les côtes de Kili, dont quelqu'unes cassèrent dans un craquement sinistre. Un deuxième et un troisième suivirent immédiatement.  
Toujours privé de son souffle, la tête prête à exploser, son corps irradiant de douleur, sa gorge prisonnière de la poigne de Foster, Kili ne pouvait que supporter le déchainement de puissance, ne pouvait qu'espérer que la fin arrive bientôt.  
Il était simplement malade à l'idée qu'il allait mourir sous les yeux de son frère. Il aurait au moins voulut lui épargner ça.

Foster jeta Kili à terre et lui prit l'une des aiguilles qu'il portait à sa ceinture, l'une de celles enduites d'un poison non mortelle, mais très douloureux.  
Incapable d'esquisser un geste, le corps brisé, Kili ne put que regarder son père lui retirer la tunique et planter d'un geste net et précis, l'aiguille en plein dans son cœur. Immédiatement le poison se répandit dans ses veines, brulant et lacérant tous les organes internes qu'il toucha un à un.

Les cris et hurlements de Kili emplirent immédiatement tout le hall.

Foster se releva, un sourire à la face et contempla ce jeune nain qui ressemblait tant à Thorin se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Pour lui, cette vision était jouissive.  
Puis, lorsqu'il fut lassé de contempler son fils se battre pour supporter la douleur, il dégaina son épée et l'abattu sans émotion dans la chaire de cet enfant indigne.

Tenta de l'abbatre.

Foster fut percuté violemment par Fili, qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Le jeune nain blond se plaça au dessus de son frère qui continuait de gémir au sol, tremblant de rage, les yeux emplis d'une colère liquide et d'une promesse :  
« approche toi de lui et je te tuerais ».


	4. L'odieuse proposition

Fili était à genoux auprès du corps toujours évanouit de Kili, occupé à lui bander la main.  
Ils étaient dans l'une des cellules froides qui se trouvaient dans les profondeurs des montagnes bleues. Foster y avait fait enfermer Kili et Fili avait tenu à l'accompagner.

Fili avait vraiment eu très peur pour son frère et savait que s'il n'était pas intervenu, il n'aurait eu que ses yeux pour pleurer la perte de la seule personne de ce monde qui lui permettait de se sentir vivant. Il ressentait à présent plus que jamais une rage sans borne pour ce géniteur qu'il n'avait jamais considéré, contre ce roi qu'il n'avait jamais respecté.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec la main, il la déposa galamment sur le torse de son frère, déjà recouvert de bandages et d'onguents médicinaux.  
Pour le poison qui lui parcourait encore les veines, Fili ne pouvait rien faire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne parte totalement, mais Fili craignait tout de même la possibilité qu'il y ait des arrières effets douloureux dans l'organisme de Kili.

Fili alla s'asseoir à la tête de Kili, qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa le visage distraitement, retirant les quelques mèches égarées, évitant de toucher le monstrueux bleu sur le menton, vestige de l'impacte du coup de poing de Foster.  
Il finit par lui déposer un baisé sur le front, lui murmurant à quel point il était désolé de n'avoir jamais été à la hauteur, à quel point il se sentait faible et malade en ce moment, malade de ne pas savoir de quel manière il pourrait bien le sortir de là. Les sortir de là.  
Kili se réveilla peut de temps après, en grommelant d'une voie cassée qu'il avait faim.  
Fili laissa un ricanement léger lui échapper, si Kili avait faim, c'est que la situation n'était pas si désespérée.

Rapidement, tout en restant lové sur les genoux de son frère qui lui caressait machinalement la joue de son pouce, Kili fit l'inventaire de l'état de son corps, et ne montra rien, mais Fili sut qu'il était contrarié pour la perte momentanée de l'usage de sa main.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?  
- D'être toujours en vie.  
- C'est à toi que je le dois.

Un silence se fit. Fili savait qu'il était la seule chose pour laquelle Kili resterait en vie. S'il n'était pas là, cela aurait fait un bout de temps que le brun se serait laissé mourir.

Au bout d'un moment, Foster arriva devant la cellule, un énorme cocard lui couvrait pratiquement une partie de la face, un petit cadeau de Fili.  
Dès qu'il le vit, le blond feula et prit une position de combat, protégeant le corps de son frère.

- Que veux-tu ? Crois moi, si tu lui fais le moindre mal encore une fois, j'irais crier partout dans les Montagnes Bleues que c'est toi qui est à la source de la guerre civile qui a déchirée Erebor !

Foster fut surpris par la violente rage contenue dans la voix de son héritier. Tout comme il se demanda de quelle manière Fili pouvait bien être au courant de cette histoire et ce qu'il savait. Une ombre lui traversa les yeux : Kili, ce sale petit rat. Il avait sans doute dû faire ami ami avec le vieux nain et celui-ci en avait profiter pour lui faire avaler des mensonges. Ses mains se remirent à trembler de rage, mais il se contint.

- Calme toi Fili, je suis venu lui proposer un marché.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, cela n'augurait rien de bon, encore moins lorsque Foster se mit à sourire méchamment.

- Voyez vous, Kili vient d'être condamné à mort pour trahison envers son roi..  
- Qui s'est permis d'exiger une telle sentence sans procès ?

- Moi même.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Votre statut de roi ne vous octroie aucunement le droit de passer outre les décisions du conseil ou de la courre magistrale !  
- TAIT TOI !

Fili s'était avancé jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule et Foster, de l'autre côté, fut bien content de voir qu'une grille le séparait de son fils à ce moment là. Le corps de Fili dégageait une telle envie de meurtre, une telle soif de sang que Foster, en bon nain combattant qu'il était, ne put que reculer.

- Vous mentez, vous élaborez des machinations et vous agissez comme bon vous semble, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être roi et encore moins d'être père.  
- Ecoute moi bien Fili, ton frère n'a la vie sauve que parce que tu te dresses entre lui et moi, mais crois-moi, cela ne durera pas éternellement.

Foster dégluti suite au regard que lui lança Fili : « Essaies seulement ».

- Kili a dépassé les bornes, si moi je ne mérite pas d'être père, lui n'est pas digne d'un fils, mais je t'ai entendu Fili, je veux bien lui laisser la vie sauve et, pour toi, seulement pour te satisfaire, je serai prêt à l'accepter comme héritier potentiel et lui permettre de retrouver son statut de prince, car, pour l'instant, Kili a été démis de son titre et de ses privilèges de fils du roi.

Une fois encore, les deux frères se regardèrent, que Kili ai été déshérité n'était aucunement une surprise, mais que Foster soit prêt à lui pardonner, c'était louche, très louche.

-Je veux que Kili se rende à Erebor, qu'il assassine Thorin et qu'il revienne avec l'Arkenstone. Et là, seulement à ce moment là, je le considèrerais comme mon fils. Par contre, Kili, ne t'avises pas de revenir les mains vides, tu le regretteras.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit. La voix de Fili était assourdie par la rage. Vous êtes son père bon sang, comment pouvez vous lui demander une chose pareille ? Kili est un prince, pas un cambrioleur, ce n'est pas à lui que revient ce genre de quête. Vous n'en avez pas assez de le salir en lui ordonnant des besognes toutes aussi déguelasses les unes que les autres ?  
- LA EST SA PLACE FILI ! et il est temps que tu apprennes où est la tienne.  
- Ma place est à ses côtés et assurément pas sur le trône d'un royaume pourri par la corruption et la déchéance.

- Ô que non mon petit, ta place est à MES côtés à moi, en temps que prince héritier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et sois heureux que je ne demande que ce genre de chose à ton frère, qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, je lui demanderai de se prostituer pour obtenir des alliances avec d'autres dirigeants, ou bien que je l'offrirai en mariage au plus offrant, on ne sait jamais, une jolie gueule comme la sienne, c'est très convoité et pas seulement chez les nains.

Un hurlement de Fili qui se jeta sur les barreaux lui répondit.

- hahaha, soit sage mon héritier, il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à ton mignon petit frère, du moins, pas temps que toi tu me donneras satisfaction. Kili, je te laisse un mois, le temps pour toi de recouvrer une partie de l'usage de ta main, puis tu partiras à Erebor. Quand à toi Fili, je te conseil de me parler sur un autre ton, crois moi, si je le voulais, je te briserais aisément. Je vous laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. A demain. Mes fils.

Fili, toujours accroché aux barreaux de la cellule, observa son père faire demi tour et s'éloigner, l'échos de ses lourdes bottes frappant le sol en pierre.


	5. Erebor

Kili fit une dernière fois l'inventaire de toutes ses armes, vérifia qu'elles étaient bien toutes empoisonnées, puis s'arma. Les plaçant habillement dans tous les recoins de ses vêtements. Il partait pour Erebor dans moins d'une heure.

Ses doigts étaient encore un peu douloureux et déformés, mais il avait le plein usage de sa main, telle qu'elle l'était avant que son père ne la détruise, un mois plus tôt.  
Il arrivait quelques fois, notamment la nuit, durant ses cauchemars, que le poison toujours présent dans ses veines réagisse, l'amenant à se tordre de douleur et le laissait suffoquant et tremblant sur le sol où il était tombé.

Fili pénétra dans sa chambre, sans toquer, comme à son habitude et vînt le prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui, même elle surprit son petit frère, lui fut rendu avec la même affection. Et si Kili remarqua la plaie nette et récente sur l'épaule du plus vieux, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait que Foster avait de plus en plus de mal à dompter son héritier et qu'il en venait de plus en plus souvent aux coups.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, cette quête est vouée à l'échec, le gardien de l'Arkenstone ne te laissera aucune chance.

Le gardien de l'Arkenstone… connu aussi comme le général des armées naines de la Montagne Solitaire, capitaine de la garde et prince d'Erebor : Thorin Oakshield.  
Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayés de dérober le cœur de la montagne, mais tous ont été confrontés au petit fils de Thror et tous y ont perdu la vie, ou leur honneur et croupissent maintenant dans l'une des geôles de la mine.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon frère, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pour cela que Foster m'a éduqué, seulement pour lui ramener l'Arkenstone en tuant son gardien. Je m'entraine à cela depuis ma naissance, je suis prêt, je ne le décevrais pas et une fois que je serais revenu avec la tête de Thorin et l'Arkenstone, nous serons à nouveau réunit toi et moi.

Fili ne répondit pas tout de suite, caressant le dos de son frère dans l'étreinte.

- Kili,  
- hum ?

- S'il te plait, ne reviens pas.

Kili se dégagea brutalement, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Fili ?  
- Je t'en pris Kili, reste à Erebor, retrouve Balin, explique lui, il comprendra, il saura te protéger de Thorin et de tous ceux qui te voudront du mal, mais je suis sûr que ta vie sera meilleure à Erebor qu'ici. Tu sais te débrouiller, tu es un excellent chasseur et guerrier et puis tu es le petit fils de Throrin, fils de Thror, tu seras accepté.

- Je suis aussi le fils pourri de celui qui a tenté de contrôler Erebor et qui est responsable de la mort de beaucoup de nains. Et il est hors de question que j'aille vivre dans un lieu où tu n'es pas, plutôt vivre mille tourments ici avec toi pour me soigner ensuite, que rester seul dans un royaume qui hait ma famille.

Fili ne dit rien, mais gardait un visage fermé et sombre. Il reprit son frère dans ses bras.

- Réfléchis y quand même s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas ce que Foster te réserve, mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution, je ne veux pas te voir vendu à qui que ce soit, ou pire, ça me tuerait.

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois, puis se séparèrent. Kili chargea son sac sur ses épaules et commença à partir.

- Kili ! attend ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Surprit, Kili s'arrêta et regarda son frère qui jouait avec les tresses de sa barbe, un air incertain sur le visage. Celui ci finit par s'approcher en rougissant et, prenant son frère à la taille, il l'embrassa tendrement. Un baisé remplit d'affection et d'amour qui n'avait rien de passionné. Juste un moyen pour Fili de montrer la force de son amour à son frère, sans ambiguïté. L'une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos pour appuyer sur la nuque, tandis que l'autre agrippa la taille de Kili pour approcher son bassin du sien. Si Kili fut étonné du geste, il eut l'audace de répondre au baiser, au plus grand bonheur de Fili qui finit tout de même par se détacher de lui, sans le lâcher.

- J'ai très envie que tu reviennes tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé que les choses ne soient pas ainsi, que jamais Foster ne devienne aussi avide et que mère ne quitte jamais Erebor. J'aurais aimé connaître Thorin comme l'oncle qu'il est censé être pour nous, j'aurais aimé que tu n'ais jamais à faire ce genre de chose. Mais voilà, tu vas partir et j'ai le sentiment que jamais les choses redeviendront comme avant et, même si tu reviens un jour avec l'Arkenstone et la tête de Thorin, quelque chose vient de changer, Foster te hait tu sais, il sera prêt à tout pour te détruire.

- Foster est fou Fili, je sais que je serais plus en sécurité à Erebor qu'auprès de lui. Mais toi ? Je ne suis pas certain que cet homme t'adule assez pour ne jamais te faire souffrir si tu t'oppose à lui. Il est fourbe, cruel et très malsain : il saura te faire mal. Si je lui ramène l'Arkenstone, peut-être qu'il nous laissera tranquille, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de le satisfaire pour l'instant et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi si jamais je ne reviens pas.

Fili déposa un nouveau baiser tendre sur ses lèvres

- Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, reste en vie s'il te plait, on se retrouvera si jamais il y a un problème, je viendrais te chercher s'il le faut, mais reste en vie je t'en supplie.  
- Je te le promet Fili. Je ne mourrais pas et je reviendrais avec l'Arkenstone.  
- Je t'aime vraiment fort petit frère  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kili était aux portes d'Erebor, il avait la chance d'avoir un visage inconnu là-bas, et pu donc se faire passer facilement pour l'un des nombreux marchands qui grouillaient dans la mine. Il loua l'une des chambre à disposition des visiteurs et commença à étudier le terrain. Les horaires des rondes, les circuits de garde.

La première fois qu'il vit Thorin, c'était lorsque celui ci revenait d'une chasse au gobelin, ceux-ci faisaient de plus en plus de ravage dans la région. Personne n'était là pour lui dire que le guerrier qui chevauchait en tête était son oncle, pourtant, Kili le reconnut immédiatement. Il eut le souffle coupé par la prestance du prince nain. Et comprit immédiatement pourquoi Foster le haïssait : il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Foster était, certes, un très beau nain, avec une certaine prestance et un certain charisme lui aussi, mais, face à Thorin, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une tâche, tout simplement.

Un doute s'insinua très rapidement dans l'esprit de Kili: jamais il ne sera de taille à lutter contre ce nain, même avec tout l'entrainement du monde ou l'aide des valars, il lui faudrait, à son plus grand dégout, faire preuve de fourberie, comme lui a apprit son père, afin d'en venir à bout. Kili sut dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Thorin, qu'il allait devoir lui frapper dans le dos, de la manière la plus sournoise possible, avec surement l'utilisation de tous ses poisons et de toutes ses connaissances en matière d'assassina.  
Et cela lui donnait envie de vomir, le révulsait. Mais il le fera, pour Fili.

Au bout de quelques temps, Kili connaissait par coeur tous les horaires, tous les changements de gardes et toute l'organisation de la mine. Se faisant passer tour à tour pour un garde, un commerçant ou un simple touriste en visite à sa famille éloignée.

Il était impressionné par la défense discrète mais efficace mise en place autour de l'Arkenstone, des personnages importants et des lieux stratégiques de la cité, même Balin était doublement protéger à son insu, ce qui empêcha le jeune nain de lui rendre visite, et, de toute manière, Kili n'avait rien à lui dire et préférait ne pas mettre en danger sa mission.

Kili croisait de temps en temps le grand prince, au détour d'une aller, dans le grand hall principale... et, à chaque fois, il était pris de sueurs froides et de tremblements.

Un soir, il fut prêt: avec énormément de mal, il avait finit par trouver une faille à exploiter dans le système de défense que Thorin avait mis en place : Le joyau n'était gardé, jour et nuit, que par 4 gardes, surement des gardes d'élites, mais Kili se savait capable d'en venir à bout et par des bataillons qui tournaient en suivant des circuits bien définit dans tout le royaume, assurant paix et sécurité aux habitants.  
Il y avait énormément de passage de ces bataillons autour de la salle du trône, c'était pratiquement un défilé permanent. Mais, l'un des bataillons, celui qui passait aux alentours de 1 heure du matin, arrivait par un couloir étroit et obscure, que personne d'autre n'empruntait ensuite. Ce bataillon passait une dizaine de minute dans la salle du trône avant de repartir. Le bataillon suivant arrivait 2 minutes plus tard.

Il suffisait à Kili de poser un piège ou quoi que ce soit qui ralentirait le bataillon de une heure du matin, de s'occuper des 4 gardes, prendre le joyau, le tout en 10 min et repartir.

La seule erreur de son plan était qu'à aucun moment, il n'incluait la vigilance et l'intuition de Thorin.


	6. L'Arkenstone

Fili se tournait et se retournait dans son lit,  
cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Kili était partit. Fili savait que la quête de son frère serait longue, au moins plusieurs mois, si ce n'est une année, le temps qu'il se fonde dans la masse, élabore un plan et le mène à bien. Mais depuis quelques jours, un horrible poids lui comprimait la poitrine : Kili était en danger. Il avait cherché à étudier ce qu'il pouvait de son oncle, interrogeant les rares marchants qui assuraient une faible liaison entre Erebor et les Montagnes Bleues et quelques vieux soldats qui s'étaient frottés à lui durant la guerre civile. Et il avait peur, pour Kili. Ce nain qui terrifiait tant Foster, il n'avait pas voler sa réputation, il était implacable. Son père avait envoyé Kili à la mort.  
Fili en avait la certitude, le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment allait son frère ou ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'il songeait sérieusement à partir pour le rejoindre à Erebor, reniant tout ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à maintenant : un prince héritier éduqué pour faire prospérer un peuple, diriger des armées et gouverner un royaume.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, du moins, se pointer devant son arrière grand père et son oncle tout sourire en disant « coucou, je viens des montagnes bleues, je vous demande asile parce que mon papa a été méchant avec moi, alors soyez gentils et acceptez moi parmi-vous, après tout, je fais parti de la famille ! ho, j'allais oublier, mon frère est quelque part dans les mines en train de chercher un moyen pour vous tuer et voler l'Arkenstone. »  
L'idée fit rire Fili, mais le rire mourût rapidement. Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude venait de lui tordre les entrailles.  
Il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça, quelque chose allait bientôt arriver à Kili et il était hors de question qu'il reste les bras croisés.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement, sans résultat, à un moyen de mettre son père hors de nuire.

Une attaque de front était vraiment mal avisée, Foster était un bon guerrier et surtout, très sournois, n'hésitant pas à faire preuve de fourberie si cela lui permettait de mettre à bas son adversaire et en plus, il était entouré de gardes du corps plutôt redoutables, qui faisaient au moins deux fois le poids de Fili.

Une terrifiante vague d'inquiétude pour son frère lui noua la gorge une nouvelle fois.

Il se leva, rassembla toutes ses affaires, ses armes, prépara un sac de provision et mis sa tenue de voyage.  
Le plus discrètement possible, telle une ombre, il se dirigea vers le passage secret que Balin avait employé avant lui, il lui semblait une éternité plus tôt.

Au diable ce qu'il dira ou fera une fois à Erebor: son petit frère était en danger et sa place était auprès de lui.  
Et Fili se savait capable de massacrer qui que ce soit, oncle, grand parent ou arrière grand parent qui poserait main sur son petit frère.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le passage, il y trouva Foster qui l'attendait. Les armes au poing, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

- Voyons voyons, qu'avons nous là ? Un prince qui perd la raison et qui tente de rallier l'ennemi ?

Sans dire quoique ce soit, fixant méchamment son père, Fili commença à dégainer ses lames en se mettant en position de combat.

Mais Foster, remarquant le geste, rit grossièrement avant de claquer des doigts, immédiatement, deux de ses sbires aux gros bras apparurent aux côtés de Fili qui se redressa doucement en lâcha la poignée de ses épées.  
S'il pensait avoir une chance minime contre Foster, l'ajout des deux autres guerriers changea la donne,  
deux nouveau sbires apparurent pour se parquer autour du roi.

- Bien bien, voilà qui est plus raisonnable mon héritier. Cela fait quelques temps maintenant que je te soupçonne d'être capable de ce genre de perfidie. Comment oses tu ? Toi, mon fils que j'ai choyé, adoré plus que tout ? J'ai construit un royaume pour toi ! je t'ai créé un armée ! Et tu comptes me quitter comme ça ?! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ?!

Le regard fou, Foster s'approcha de Fili qui restait stoïque et muet face à ses cris, un air passablement ennuyé sur le visage.

- Je pensais que tu n'était pas comme lui, je pensais que toi, tu était différent, que ton sang n'était pas aussi pourri que celui de ton frère, mais, apparemment, je me trompait.

Fili se contentait de le regarder d'un œil pénétrant, méchamment, sans ciller.

Ce regard…

Le même regard que Thorin lui lançait, des années auparavant.

La gifle partie avant même qu'il n'y pense, le claquement sonore se répercuta dans le couloir, l'échos l'amplifiant sinistrement.  
Immédiatement, les deux soldats aux côtés de Fili lui empoignèrent les bras, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tentait pas de répliquer ou qu'il n'essaiera pas de se défendre si Foster avait l'intention de pousser la punition.

Mais Foster ne voulait pas abimer son héritier, il voulait simplement effacer de lui toute trace de son appartenance à la lignée de Durin. Le rendre comme lui, à son image, briser cette résistance qu'il lui opposait depuis sa naissance.

Il commencera par lui arracher cet odieux air fier propre à la ligné de Durin, avant d'effacer ce regard immonde et ce sourire supérieur.  
Fili lui appartenait, il était son héritier, et il était temps de lui montrer.

* * *

Il était presque 1h moins le quart et Kili n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du bataillon. Il finit rapidement ses préparatifs, se couvrit le visage, en prenant sa respiration et déposa au sol un tas de feuille étrange avant d'y mettre le feu. La fumée de ces feuilles était un soporifique très puissant, avec ça, les 10 nains du bataillons dormiront au moins quelques heures.

Une fois le couloir enfumé, il se rendit auprès de la salle du trône.

Son timing était parfait : le bataillon précédent était justement en train de s'éloigner.  
Silencieusement, il fit tomber dans sa main une aiguille enduite d'un soporifique ET d'un paralysant (on n'est jamais trop prudent) et visa le cou du garde qui paraissait à Kili être le plus dangereux des quatre.

Le nain s'écroula immédiatement, suivit, quelques instants après d'un deuxième, mais les soldats étaient surentraînés et Kili ne bénéficia pratiquement pas d'effet de surprise, en un rien de temps, l'un des deux gardes chercha Kili, toujours caché dans l'ombre pendant que l'autre porta son cors à la bouche avec l'intention de prévenir tout Erebor qu'une attaque avait lieu.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre sa respiration pour souffler dans l'instrument, une aiguille se ficha dans son poignet, le mettant hors service.

Le quatrième garde connu le même sort.

Moins d'une minute, c'est le temps qui fut nécessaire à Kili pour mettre KO ces gardes d'élite et ce, sans aucun bruit, sans aucune effusion de sang.

Mais Kili ne prit même pas le temps de s'auto acclamer, il se précipita vers le trône afin de subtiliser l'Arkenstone. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque ses yeux ses posèrent sur la pierre, qu'il détacha respectueusement et qu'il rangea dans sa pochette. Il pensait repartir en empruntant le corridor enfumé par lequel il était venu. Mais une voix grave l'en empêcha:

- Très impressionnant !

Le cœur de Kili s'arrêta, il se tourna lentement vers l'entrée principale, d'où provenait la voix.

Là, se tenait Thorin Oakshiel, le prince d'Erebor, la terreur de tous ceux qui tentaient, d'une manière où d'une autre, de s'en prendre au royaume.

Et Thorin était en tenue de combat, il était armé et il avait le regard de celui que l'on venait de tirer du sommeil de manière très désagréable.


	7. Kili

- Maintenant petit, tu vas déposer ton sac par terre et tu vas venir vers moi les mains bien en vue.  
- Sinon quoi ?

Thorin écarquilla un instant les yeux face à l'arrogance du plus jeune, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte à qui il avait affaire. La réponse était évidente non ?

- Sinon je te tuerais.

Kili réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière, tout en faisant mine de retirer son sac.  
Depuis qu'il était à Erebor, il s'était imaginer des centaines, non, des milliards de fois en train d'affronter Thorin, il avait réfléchi aux meilleurs manières de le déstabiliser, de le tromper.  
Dans son plan initiale, il avait prévu qu'une fois qu'il aurait récupéré l'Arkenstone, il le cacherait quelque part puis ferait profil bas pendant un temps, avant de se rendre dans les appartements du prince pour l'assassiner proprement.

Kili posa la main sur une courroie, juste là où se cachait un petit couteau portant un poison mortel qui n'agissait qu'au bout de quelques minutes et commença à retirer son sac .

Avant de se saisir de la petite lame et de la lancer sur Thorin d'un geste stupéfiant de rapidité et de précision, d'ajuster son sac et de partir en courant dans le couloir enfumé.

Kili supposait qu'il y restait encore de la fumé soporifique et que, si lui était au courant, le gardien de l'Arkenstone n'avait surement aucune idée que, s'il rentrait dans le couloir, il s'endormirait immédiatement. Kili aurait alors seulement à cueillir sa tête.

Ce que Kili n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Thorin puisse esquiver sa lame tout en balançant un poignard qui lui frôla la joue et se planta dans le mur en face.

- Si j'étais à ta place, je ne me tournerais pas le dos.

Thorin avait un deuxième poignard dans les mains.  
Il observait avec attention le jeune nain qui s'était figé : quelque chose dans cet enfant venait de le troubler. Il ne sut dire si c'était son regard, ou son allure, ou un tout, mais une étrange impression l'envahissait.  
Et puis maintenant, il se méfiait, il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, mais là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se la prendre, la lame dégoulinante de poison, heureusement qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur ses reflexes, parce que, pour une fois, la personne en face de lui était un professionnel.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire 3 fois, tu dépose le sac et tu viens vers moi gentiment. Je considérerai cela comme une rémission et ferai en sorte que ta sanction pour avoir tenté de voler l'Arkenstone ne sois pas trop élevée. Ca me ferait mal d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un aussi jeune que toi.

Kili déglutit, sa joue le brulait et du sang coulait là où le poignard l'avait tranchée. Ce qui était certain, c'était que s'il faisait un pas de plus vers le couloir, il se prendrait le deuxième poignard dans le dos. Il tentait de réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir, surtout que, plus le temps passait, plus Thorin risquait d'avoir du renfort. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que le prochain bataillon ne passe.  
Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de Kili, après tout, toutes ses lames étaient couvertes de poison.

Tout en montrant bien ses mains vides et inoffensives, il s'approcha de Thorin, qui restait sur ses gardes.  
Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il feinta et se jeta sur le prince, deux poignards apparurent dans ses mains avec une rapidité stupéfiante et il fit mine de l'attaquer de face mais au dernier moment pivota et lacéra son bras tout en s'accroupissant pour lui égratigner la cuisse.

Thorin riposta immédiatement, ce n'était pas des coupures de cet acabit qui allaient lui faire du mal. Il plaça une botte ingénieuse qui allait cueillir le plus jeune. Sauf que, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les lames soient empoisonnées et que le poison agisse aussi vite.  
Son attaque n'eut pas la précision escomptée car son corps trembla un instant et Kili en profita pour lui porter un autre coup sournois, se contentant juste de le frôler avec ses lames, cela suffisait pour que le poison entre dans l'organisme.

Thorin n'était pas habituer à se battre contre ce genre de guerrier, ni à l'aise. Sa vue commençait à se troubler, mais il tint bon, fit preuve d'une incroyable résistance au poison et continuait de dominer largement le combat.

Kili décida de jouer sur le terrain de la fourberie, le seul qu'il connaissait.

Foster lui avait apprit, bien des années auparavant, qu'un véritable guerrier qui se respecte ne portera pas de coup fatal à quelqu'un qui était désarmé et que, si l'on voyait que le combat ne tournait pas à notre avantage face à un guerrier d'honneur, tel que Thorin, il suffisait simplement de lâcher son arme et de prendre une attitude totalement inoffensive pour que l'autre baisse sa garde une demi seconde. Et c'était durant cette demi seconde qu'il lui faudrait frapper.

Ce que fit Kili : alors que Thorin allait l'empaler sur sa lame, Kili lâcha ses deux poignards, en regardant son oncle dans les yeux. Celui-ci eu juste le temps de dévier son attaque, il était hors de question qu'il ne tue qui que ce soit qui soit désarmé, même dans le feu d'un combat. L'attaque laissa tout de même une plaie sur l'abdomen de Kili et, alors que Thorin enchaina sur une autre attaque afin d'immobiliser le plus jeune, Kili, un nouveau poignard à la main, attaqua.

Sa botte avait été parfaite, Thorin n'avait eu aucune chance. Le temps que le grand nain stop son attaque pour en enchainer une autre avait été pile poil la durée nécessaire à Kili pour frapper.

Pourtant, Kili se trouva incapable de planter son poignard au poison mortel dans la chaire de Thorin : au moment où l'arme se faufila à travers l'armure du roi, Kili avait hésité et Thorin le mit à terre à ce moment.

C'est à cet instant là que le bataillon de ronde suivant entra dans la salle du trône, pour y découvrir les corps inertes des 4 meilleurs soldats du royaume, un trou vide à la place de l'Arkenstone et leur prince debout et tremblant au milieu de la salle, le corps couvert de coupures et d'égratignures, se tenant au dessus d'un jeune nain essoufflé er désarmé.

12 minutes, c'était le temps qui avait suffit à Kili pour récupérer l'Arkenstone et se faire mettre au tapis par son oncle.

Un oncle qui n'en menait pas bien large. Il l'avait senti, la lame mortelle, lui effleurer la peau, tout comme il avait senti l'hésitation de dernière minute.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait une sensation trouble que, si ce petit n'avait pas hésité, c'est lui qui serait mort à l'heure actuelle et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

L'étrange impression revînt.

_Ce jeune nain qui combattait de la manière la pire qui soit pour un guerrier comme Thorin, à croire qu'il n'avait été formé seulement dans le but de le défaire un jour, par quelqu'un qui avait surement déjà du frotter sa lame contre celle du prince d'Erebor._

Ce n'était pas peut-être pas une impression finalement.

_Un jeune nain qui, maintenant qu'il l'observait, n'avait rien à voir avec les mercenaires où cambrioleurs engagés pour s'accaparer de l'Arkenstone. Beaucoup trop délicat, beaucoup trop jeune, beaucoup trop noble pour ce genre de tâche._

Et toujours ce trouble dérangeant, un murmure au fond de lui: « tu sais qui il est ».

Thror et Thrain, alertés par la garde, arrivèrent en trombe dans le hall et Thror lâcha un glapissement lorsqu'il constata que l'Arkenstone n'était pas à sa place.

_Un jeune nain d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant la tête fièrement et qui, même dans la défaite, gardait un air noble, son air noble._

Balin arriva à son tour et lâcha une expression surprise lorsqu'il vit qui était à terre, la gorge menacée par la pointe de l'épée de Thorin

-Thorin, tue le.

L'injonction avait été lancé par Thror, le grand roi était furieux que quelqu'un ait osé s'emparer de son joyaux, que ce soit un enfant ne changeait rien.

Thorin n'esquissa pas un mouvement, ses yeux observant la main dont les doigts avaient vraisemblablement tous été brisés il y a peu de temps, il observa la gorge dont des marques de doigts, presque invisibles, semblaient être imprégnés dans la peau, il remarqua une quantité de petites blessures dues à des coups, brulures ou coupures, qui ne se récoltaient pas dans un champs de bataille, mais plutôt dans une salle de torture.

Un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine : « Foster, qu'as tu fais ? »


	8. La branche pourrie

_- Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, reste en vie s'il te plait, on se retrouvera si jamais il y a un problème, je viendrais te chercher s'il le faut, mais reste en vie je t'en supplie.  
__- Je te le promets Fili. Je ne mourrais pas et je reviendrais avec l'Arkenstone.  
__- Je t'aime vraiment fort petit frère._

« Thorin, tue le ! »

La main de Kili se referma discrètement sur un poignard suite à l'injonction du grand roi, il avait promis, Il avait fait la promesse à son frère qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Tout son corps se tendit, prêt à esquiver la lame qui lui tranchera la jugulaire.  
Il pourrait compter sur l'effet de surprise: à terre et désarmé, Thorin ne le considérait surement pas comme une menace.

Il sentait le poids de l'Arkenstone, toujours dans son sac, accroché à son épaule.  
Il avait encore une chance.  
Il pourrait au moins s'enfuir avec le joyau, rentrer dans les montagnes bleues pour y retrouver Fili.

Mais Thorin ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il avait entendu son grand père, se contentant d'observer Kili, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- M'as tu entendu ? Je t'ai demandé de le tuer !

C'est à ce moment là que Kili se mit en action pour une fuite désespérée: Il repoussa la lame de Thorin qui menaçait sa gorge et s'éjecta vers le couloir, son unique porte de sortie.

Il fut immédiatement cerné par une vingtaine d'archers, les flèches encochées, prêts à tirer, lui promettant une mort certaine s'il esquissait le moindre mouvement.

Kili, se figea, immobile, il sut à cet instant qu'il avait perdu.  
Que, quoi qu'il fasse, il avait échoué. Qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Fili.  
Il se tourna lentement vers Thorin, la gorge serrée, il voulait voir une dernière fois ce nain que son père haïssait tant.

Kili se rendait compte que Thorin avait toujours été son unique raison de vivre, la seule raison pour laquelle son père ne l'avait pas tout simplement tué à la naissance. Toute son enfance, son adolescence, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé, ça avait été dans le but de tuer son oncle, le pire ennemi de son père. Et tout cela avait été vain. Encore une fois, il avait montré à son père qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et il allait mourir ici, de la main de son oncle, qui ne savait sûrement même pas qui il était. Comment réagiront-ils lorsqu'ils comprendront que son cadavre porte le même sang qu'eux ?Thror éprouvera t-il des regrets?

Et Thorin le regardait, il le voyait commencer doucement à trembler, il voyait ses yeux perdre leur éclat, leur détermination, pour se ternir tristement.

Comme privés de force, les doigts de Kili laissèrent tomber les poignards, dont le tintement de leur chute fut amplifié par l'écho du hall immense.  
Kili avait perdu, il avait perdu au moment même où l'hésitation avait stoppée son bras, alors qu'il était prêt à prendre la vie de Thorin.

Et, dans sa tête, tournait en rond la dernière conversation qu'il avait eut avec son frère. L'étreinte, la promesse, le baisé.  
Il se souvenait même de conversations plus vieilles encore. Elles lui manquaient déjà.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, priant pour que Fili ne fasse pas de bêtise lorsqu'il apprendra que son frère est mort au pied du trône, l'Arkenstone dans les mains. Mais il savait que cet espoir était futile, le blond sera capable de se laisser mourir si jamais Kili venait à disparaître.

- Qu'attendez vous ? Tuez-le c'est un ordre !

Thror, l'esprit ravagé par l'or et l'Arkenstone, ne supportait pas de voir que cet avorton qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes son trésor soit toujours en vie.

- NON !

L'ordre impérieux de Thorin soutenu par le cri de Balin suffit pour figer toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Thorin s'avança vers Kili, sous les regards ahuris de son père et de son grand père et de ceux, surpris, de Kili et Balin.

Le prince déchu des montagnes bleues se tenait droit et soutenait le regard pénétrant du prince d'Erebor qui s'avançait sur lui.

Son côté « Foster » lui hurlait de s'agenouiller, de supplier pour sa vie.  
Mais une autre part de lui même, bien plus puissante, bien plus fière, lui interdisait tout simplement de penser ne serait-ce qu'à s'excuser.

Le chuchotement impressionné que Thorin laissa échappé lui fit écarquiller les yeux

- Tu ne ressembles en rien à ton père.

- Thorin ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Qui est cet enfant ?

C'était au tour de Thrain de ressentir cette impression étrange à la vue du garçon qui se tenait devant eux. Seul Thror continuait de fulminer, son corps tremblant de ne pas voir l'Arkestone, qu'il devinait dans la besace du criminel.  
Balin prit la parole :

- Il s'agit de Kili votre majesté, le deuxième fils de Dis, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- Le fils de Foster…

Le sifflement de rage qui s'échappât de Thror fut couvrit par les exclamations de tous les nains présents, gardes ou badauds. Erebor vouait une haine sans borne au nain blond.

- Que tout le monde sorte d'ici ! J'aimerai m'entretenir seul avec mon neveu.

Une chose est sur, c'est que lorsque Thorin donnait un ordre, personne n'était assez fou pour passer outre. La salle se vida peu à peu, commentant l'incroyable nouvelle. Même Thror consenti à faire demi-tour, son fils le poussant vers la sortie.

Demain, tout Erebor sera au courant qu'un enfant de la branche « pourrie » avait remis les pieds dans le royaume, tenter d'assassiner leur prince et de subtiliser l'Arkenstone.

Et Kili, malgré ses airs braves, tremblait de plus en plus.  
Une peur sans borne lui vrillait les entrailles. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais. Surtout pas alors qu'il était seul, sans Fili pour prendre soin de lui après. Il en venait à préférer que Thorin le tue, plutôt qu'il n'essaie de lui arracher par tous les moyens des renseignements qui pourraient compromettre grandement le royaume de son père.

Il avait entendu les murmures écœurés à l'annonce du nom de son géniteur, il avait senti les regards se charger immédiatement de dégout, de haine. Finalement, où qu'il soit, son sang ne sera jamais accepté, il sera toujours le descendant pourri de quelqu'un.

Cette révélation fut celle en trop.  
Depuis sa naissance, Kili s'en était prit plein la tête et il avait toujours tenu. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu Fili à ses côtés.  
Là, il était seul. Désespérément seul, face à des gens qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une tâche, qu'un déchet.

Ses forces et sa volonté l'abandonnèrent alors qu'un sanglot lui échappa.  
Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne le voulait pas. Perdre la face ainsi devant tout le monde, il ne le voulait pas. Mais c'en était trop, il venait d'atteindre ses limites.

Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se laissa tomber.

Mais ce ne fut pas le sol qui l'accueillit.

Deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent et le collèrent contre un torse chaud. Des mains tendres lui caressèrent le dos et la nuque, dans une étreinte rassurante. Et la voix de son oncle parla, grave et ferme, mais portant une certaine douceur.

- Là Kili, ça va aller, plus aucun mal ne te sera jamais fait, je te le promets.

* * *

Fili était assis dans sa chambre à broyer du noir.  
Sa chambre… Cette pièce pourrait plutôt s'appeler sa geôle, sa prison, son enfer. Toutes les ouvertures condamnées, un bataillon de nains armés posté devant sa porte en permanence et l'interdiction de sortir de là.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il y était. Deux jours que les sbires de son père l'ont reconduit ici, afin de le parquer en attendant que Foster trouve la punition adaptée à sa trahison, en attendant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de le briser définitivement et de le rendre aussi docile qu'il devrait l'être.

Et la torture avait déjà commencé: La solitude, l'ennui et l'inquiétude permanente qu'il ressentait pour Kili le rendaient fou.  
Fili n'était pas fait pour rester dans une pièce noire avec seulement ses pensées et ses craintes pour lui tenir compagnie, il n'était pas fait pour être mis en cage, c'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver, peut-être même la pire.  
Et Foster le savait.

En deux jours, Fili avait retourné puis détruit tous les meubles de la chambre avant de tabasser les murs jusqu'à en avoir les jointures en sang et il avait continuer. Il était déboussoler, être ainsi pris au piège entre quatre murs lui soulevait le coeur et il se sentait étouffer.  
Il était maintenant assis au milieu de la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête qui lui tournait et les entrailles douloureusement ravagées par la peur. Une peur sans borne pour ce qui pourrait advenir de Kili mais aussi, de ce que Foster lui réservait à lui. Il avait compris que ce nain, qui déjà à la base était un esprit sournois, n'avait plus sa raison depuis un bout de temps. Son statut de prince héritier ne le protégeait plus depuis qu'il avait fait mine de trahir son père, Fili savait que celui-ci n'avait pas du tout digéré sa tentative d'évasion, tout comme il acceptait de moins en moins sa rébellion et son insoumission.

Il se savait seul et totalement sans défense face au monstre qui lui servait de père.

Fili se prit la tête entre les mains tremblantes. Comment avaient-ils bien pu en arriver là ?  
Il aurait du le sentir venir, il aurait du s'enfuir il y a longtemps, emmenant Kili avec lui. Mais pour aller où ?  
A la place, Fili s'était contenté d'attendre, de se dire que ça allait passer, que tout allait s'arranger. Et maintenant, jamais les choses n'auraient pu être pire, et cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Il se mit à redouter l'idée même que Kili puisse revenir, avec ou sans l'Arkenstone. La simple idée que Kili puisse se retrouver une seule fois encore face à Foster lui donnait envie de vomir: qui sait ce que ce dernier lui réserve ? Lui même sentait que son sort était totalement incertain alors qu'il se savait l'une des choses les plus précieuses de Foster.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant son père, accompagné de ses 4 gardes du corps, pénétrer dans la pièce dévastée.  
Fili se jeta immédiatement sur ses pieds en feulant, prêt à en découdre si le moindre des gorilles de Foster faisait mine de le toucher.

- Et bien, en voilà un accueil ! je te préférerais moins sur la défensive mon Fili, après tout, je ne n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le moindre mal…

Fili se contentais de le regarder méchamment, le ton malsain qui suintait des paroles de Foster lui donnait des frissons de dégout.

- Agenouille toi devant moi mon héritier, jure moi ton allégeance, reconnaît en moi le roi que je suis. Et je serais enclin à te pardonner.  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Il n'y a pas de sinon.


	9. La décision de Thorin

« - Agenouille toi devant moi mon héritier, jure moi ton allégeance, reconnaît en moi le roi que je suis. Et je serais enclin à te pardonner. »

- NOON !

Kili se leva en hurlant, le souffle court, le cœur emballé et le corps tremblant.

Il venait encore de faire un rêve terrible à propos de Fili.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler distinctement du cauchemar, seulement de Fili qui souffrait, qui hurlait et qui suppliait et, dans sa tête, il entendait encore le rire malade de Foster, jouissant de voir un autre des descendants de Durin se tordre de douleur.

Que la victime soit son propre fils, son héritier, ne semblait pas l'affecter le moins du monde.

Doucement, silencieusement, Kili se recroquevilla sur lui même et se mit à pleurer.

Enfermé dans une chambre luxueuse d'Erebor, emprisonné le temps que sa famille ne décide de son sort, Kili ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son frère, il était totalement impuissant et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques jours lui lacérait les boyaux.

Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'un pas lourd s'approcha de son lit.

Il ne senti la présence de Thorin qu'au moment où celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

C'était la seule chose que le prince d'Erebor était, pour l'instant, en mesure d'offrir à ce neveu farouche et inconnu: du réconfort.

- Ne me touche pas !

Kili s'était relevé d'un bond, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de trembler, il réussit à reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Je suis un maître assassin, prince d'Ered Luin, je t'interdis de me toucher !  
- Kili, calme toi!

Déjà que le grand nain devait prendre sur lui pour témoigner autant d'affection à quelqu'un, lui normalement si peu tactile envers les autres, mais en plus, Kili le repoussait violemment à chaque fois.  
Mais Thorin devait s'avouer que, à sa grande surprise, il ne devait aucunement se forcer pour s'occuper du plus jeune. Il ne passait pas autant de temps avec lui parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il le voulait.  
L'intouchable prince d'Erebor se sentait fondre pour son neveu. Lorsqu'il avait comprit que l'unique cambrioleur qui ait réussit à poser la main sur l'Arkenstone, et qui avait faillit repartir avec, n'était autre que le petit Kili, le fils de Dis, ce neveu qu'il n'avait jamais vu grandir, il ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose s'était cassé en lui à ce moment.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Balin leur avait relaté sa capture, son emprisonnement et sa fuite, n'omettant pas la part que Kili avait dans cette histoire, louant sa culture et son esprit critique.  
Le vieux nain avait supplier son prince ou son frère, Dwalin, d'aller récupérer Kili, craignant, à juste titre, pour la vie de ce dernier. Mais aucun des rois et princes d'Erebor ne l'avait écouté sur ce point. Foster aimait ses fils au point d'avoir tenté de conquérir Erebor pour son aîné et, selon eux, au pire, il lui donnerait une claque et le laisserait quelques jours cloîtré dans sa chambre. Un père ne s'acharnait jamais sur ses enfants, du moins, dans l'esprit de Thror et ses descendants.

Mais lorsque les yeux de Thorin s'étaient posés sur la peau marquée de Kili, lorsqu'il vit que certaines marques résultaient de blessures non pas accidentelles, mais bel et bien issues de tortures raffinés, lorsqu'il vit l'éclat, pourtant fier et déterminé, dans les yeux de Kili mourir alors que se dernier se rendait compte qu'il ne repartirait pas avec l'Arkenstone, qu'il ne repartirait pas tout simplement, Thorin avait senti ses entrailles remuer douloureusement.

Comment appelait-on un oncle qui ne cherche même pas à voir ses neveux grandir, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qui est leur géniteur ?  
Il avait déjà assisté à la déchéance de Dis, amoureuse d'un nain qui l'avait conduite à sa perte et il n'avait rien fait pour sa petite soeur.

Depuis que Kili s'était écroulé dans le hall d'Erebor, il n'avait aucunement coopéré ou tenté de faciliter les efforts de son oncle. Ne lui adressant jamais la parole, restant muet face à ses tentatives de dialogue.

Mais toutes les nuits, le même manège se déroulait : Kili se mettait à hurler dans son sommeil et Thorin apparaissait à l'instant, menait une vaine tentative de réconfort avant de se faire repousser. Le plus jeune se mettait ensuite à lui hurler toute la colère, la rage et la peur qu'il ressentait, avant de s'écrouler en pleurant, épuisé et tremblant.

Thorin le ramassait alors, le remettait dans son lit et le berçait doucement, il arrivait qu'il lui chante des chansons, qu'il passe tendrement les doigts dans ses cheveux, ou alors qu'il lui dépose un baiser sur le front.  
Comme le ferait un père avec son enfant, un père que Kili n'avait jamais eu.

Le plus souvent, Kili se rendormait, presque apaisé, cramponné à la chemise de Thorin, qui restait à le veiller jusqu'au matin.

Mais des fois, Kili se mettait à parler, le plus souvent, il lui parlait de son frère, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, de leurs conversations, il lui parlait aussi de ses rêves, de ses peurs.  
Il n'évoquait pratiquement pas Foster et n'avait jamais mentionné aucune des tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir à lui ou à Fili.  
Thorin ne pouvait que les deviner aux marques sur sa peau ou bien à quelques commentaires ou réactions du plus jeune.  
Quelques fois, c'était Thorin qui parlait et sa voix grave berçait Kili et le portait dans son sommeil.

- NON ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Pas cette fois ! Je dois y retourner ! Je le dois! Fili ne tiendra plus longtemps je le sais ! Il va le tuer tu m'entends ? IL VA LE TUER!

Kili devenait fou, fou d'inquiétude pour son frère.  
Et cela rendait Thorin malade. Seul Kili pouvait savoir de quoi Foster était capable, lui ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

Bien sur, Thror lui avait donné la charge du prince des montagnes bleues et bien sur, il avait bien stipulé que celui-ci devrait rester enfermer jusqu'à ce que son sort soit fixé, Kili était bien trop dangereux et avait bien trop de valeur pour que l'on se permette de le laisser en liberté.

Thror semblait haïr ce descendant indigne et ne tentait pas de le cacher. Selon lui, Dis et sa descendance n'était rien d'autre qu'une tâche sur son prestigieux arbre généalogique.  
Qu'il soit la cause du départ de Dis parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais accorder un regard, la transformant peu à peu en cette naine au besoin si immense de considération, ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit, surtout que le mal était déjà fait.

Thraïn également ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son petit-fils dont le père avait tué l'un de ses fils et manipulé sa fille, lui promettant monts et merveilles.

Thorin n'ignorait pas que l'esprit du vieux roi était consumé par la richesse et que, de ce fait, ses décisions n'étaient plus aussi pertinentes qu'elles l'étaient des décennies auparavant.  
Cela crevait les yeux que Kili se laissait mourir sans même s'en rendre compte, obnubilé par l'idée que son frère était en danger.  
Tout comme cela crevait les yeux que la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de retrouver Fili. L'Arkenstone, la richesse, le pouvoir… rien de tout cela n'avait de valeur à ses yeux tant que la vie de son frère était compromise.

- Tu ne peux pas retourner là bas et faire face à Foster tout seul Kili, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le défaire.

- DE TOUTE FACON, JE NE PEUX TOUT SIMPLEMENT PAS SORTIR D'ICI!

Et c'était vrai : tout maître assassin qu'il était, Kili n'avait jamais apprit à s'évader correctement de nulle part, encore une lacune plus ou moins volontaire dans le programme d'entrainement de Foster.

Thorin prit sa respiration, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'aider son neveu. Et la décision ne fut pas facile à prendre, due à toutes les obligations qui le liaient à Erebor. Et finalement, il n'avait pas eut à attendre longtemps avant de se décider. Il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il lui était redevable d'être toujours vivant, après tout, Kili avait eu sa vie entre les mains pendant une demi seconde et il la lui avait rendue,  
ou si c'était surtout pour une autre chose: Foster avait manqué à son devoir de père, et il était la personne la plus désignée pour lui arracher ce rôle.  
Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Fili à son sort. Ce nain que Thorin avait brièvement vu nourrisson et qui avait été éduqué par un esprit malade, par l'ennemi d'Erebor, mais qui restait pourtant si noble, il était hors de question que le grand prince ne lui vienne pas en aide.

- Je vais t'accompagner, mais seulement si tu jure de m'obéir et de faire tout ce que je te dirai. Même si je ne sais pas jusqu'où la folie le ronge, j'ai suffisamment combattu Foster pour savoir à quel point il est dangereux. Et d'après ce que je vois, ton père s'est arrangé pour que jamais tu ne sois capable de lui faire le moindre mal.

Pour le coup, Kili cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tellement il fut surprit.  
Le général des armées naines d'Erebor, capitaine de la garde et prince d'Erebor, l'une des rares personnes dont le nom suffisait à terroriser Foster, Thorin oakshield en personne lui proposait de l'accompagner pour affronter son père.

Surtout que Thorin avait vu juste : Foster s'était arrangé pour que Kili ne sache pas se battre contre lui, il ne lui avait appris que des bottes qu'il était lui même capable de parer où d'esquiver et avait fait en sorte que ses reflexes ne soient pas les bons face à un combattant comme le nain blond.  
Kili n'était pas un maître assassin, il était simplement une machine conçue pour tuer Thorin, et pour s'enrayer s'il venait à combattre Foster.

Kili se mit immédiatement à suffoquer. Et Thorin fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps, l'empêcha de s'écrouler une fois encore en le collant contre lui.  
Un trop plein d'air venait d'entrer dans la poitrine de Kili, suite à la disparition d'une très grande partie de la terreur qui lui nouait la gorge, et de l'apparition soudaine d'un violent espoir.

« Je vais t'accompagner»  
Thorin viendrait avec lui dans en Ered Luin.

Kili comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire: Fili et lui ne seraient plus seuls dorénavant, parce que Thorin venait de se décider à prendre ses responsabilités d'oncle, de protecteur de la lignée de Durin.

Thorin était à ses côtés, tout allait s'arranger.

Peu de temps après, Thorin et Kili étaient en train de finir les derniers préparatifs pour le départ, plusieurs plans avaient été conçus, et étaient redoutables tant l'esprit tactique de Thorin, conjugué à la connaissance des montagnes bleues de Kili collaient parfaitement ensemble.

- Thorin, qu'elle est la signification de ceci? Que fait le bâtard hors de sa chambre?

Thror, fulminant devant la porte, les bras croisés, attendait la réponse de Thorin.  
Thorin n'avait même pas prit la peine d'annoncer ses projets au grand roi, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre son aval pour partir avec Kili et 10 des meilleurs compagnons qu'il puisse trouver.

- Nous nous rendons aux Montagnes Bleues votre majesté, nous allons y chercher Fili et mettre un terme à la vie ingrate de Foster.

Kili, quant à lui, s'était mis à trembler. Et si Thror s'en prenait à Thorin? Kili doutait que le vieux roi puisse faire le moindre mal au grand nain, mais tout de même, il devait sûrement suffisament bien le connaître pour savoir où frapper pour le garder auprès de lui.  
Sans réfléchir, Kili se mit en position de combat en feulant, qu'il n'ait pas d'arme ne changeait rien à la dangereuse promesse de mort qui irradiait de son corps: "Empêche nous seulement d'aller chercher mon frère et, roi ou non, Arrière grand-père ou non, je n'aurai aucune pitié", récoltant un coup d'oeil surpris de son oncle, et un autre, peu assuré, de son arrière grand père.

- Thorin, je serais d'accord pour te laisser aller tuer l'usurpateur, je ne peux que te l'encourager, mais en aucun cas je ne veux voir sa répugnante descendance souiller Erebor. Ce... bâtard à déjà fait trop de mal, qui sait de quoi il est capable? Et je ne parle pas de l'autre abomination blonde que Dis à mit au monde qui ne-

Thror eut un sursaut et seul le réflexe de Thorin, qui attrapa le plus jeune alors que Kili se propulsa sur le roi, lui sauva la vie.

- Vois-tu? Vois-tu Thorin? Sa place n'est pas à Erebor! Cette immonde engeance est perfide et sournoise. Ton "cher" neveu te tranchera la gorge dans ton sommeil si tu ne prend pas garde.

- Tait-toi!

L'ordre impérieux de Thorin roula comme le tonnerre dans la pièce. Thror ne put rien faire d'autre que de fermer sa bouche, prit au piège du regard acéré et pénétrant de son petit fils.

- Il s'appelle Kili et ce n'est ni une abomination, ni une pourriture. Il est votre arrière-petit fils et le nier ne changera rien. Il est sûrement le nain le plus courageux et le plus loyal que je connaisse, sa place est à Erebor, avec Fili que nous allons le chercher, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Les deux nains s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Kili, que Thorin n'avait toujours pas lâché ne pouvait qu'espérer que Thror abdique face à son oncle.

- Soit, Thorin, je te donne ma permission pour te rendre dans les montagnes bleues et pour combattre de manière loyale et honorable, à la façon des nobles nains d'Erebor, le roi nain Foster, moi, Thror, roi sous la montagne, déclare ce dernier ennemi d'Erebor. Pour ce qui est de ses héritiers, je te demande de les ramener à la montagne solitaire, afin qu'ils y soient jugés par le conseil, pour déterminer si, oui ou non nous pouvons leur accorder le privilège d'hôte d'Erebor.

Et voilà, c'était dit. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Thror voulait. Pas du tout. Il se doutait qu'assassiner un roi nain ne sera jamais bon pour les affaires d'Erebor, tout comme il ne voulait pas voir les deux aberrations mettre les pieds à Erebor, mais, faces aux deux nains furieux, que pouvait-il dire?

Au mieux, Kili et Fili se feront tuer par Foster, qui se fera tuer par Thorin, qui organisera un gouvernement de transition dans les montagnes bleues et mettra ce royaume à a solde de celui du mont solitaire. Là, par contre, il était pour.

Mais Thror ne haïssait pas les deux jeunes nains autant qu'il le pensait, et l'arriver de Kili avait fait ressortir un visage que Thorin ne lui connaissait pas.  
Ce que ni Thorin, ni Kili, ni Thror lui même ne doutaient, c'était que ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il ressentait envers ses descendants. Mais de la honte.  
Honte d'avoir permit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que cela arrive. Ajouté à cela la peur de perdre l'Arkenstone, sa fierté de roi et d'arrière grand père indigne qui s'en prenait un coup ne faisait que le mettre hors de lui.

Thror n'était pas digne de gouverner, il le savait, et cette idée le mettait en rogne.

Lorsque Thror les quitta, Thorin eut besoin de mobiliser toutes ses connaissances en matière de réconfort afin de remettre Kili d'aplomb: se faire traiter d'engeance immonde lui était un peu resté sur l'estomac.

Puis, accompagnés de Balin et son frère, Dwalin, d'Ori et ses cousins : Nori et Dori, de Gloin et Oïn, et de Bombur, Bofur et Bifur, tous descendants de Durin (sauf Bombur, Bifur et Bofur) et tous souhaitant en découdre avec Foster, Kili et Thorin prirent la direction de l'Ered Luin.

Kili ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise dans cette compagnie pourtant très amicale et tolérante envers lui. Il était conscient du sang pourri qui lui coulait dans les veines, et se doutait que Thror n'était pas le seul à le voir comme une abomination.  
Et, surtout, tout son esprit était rongé par l'inquiétude pour son frère, et les histoires de Balin, les sourires d'Ori ou les accolades de Thorin ne suffisaient pas à le calmer. Il arriva que, durant le voyage, il faille l'attacher ou l'enfermer pour ne pas qu'il continu seul la route alors que la troupe se posait pour la nuit.

Arriver là bas, une surprise de taille les attendait: alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le royaume par une porte détournée, guidés par Kili, ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone des montagnes bleues totalement inconnue de la population, qui, s'ils la traversaient, leur permetterait d'atteindre discrètement l'aile royale, ni vu ni connu.

C'était une caverne immense, dont l'extrémité était invisible à l'œil nu, suffisamment grande pour permettre à une grande partie de la population d'un royaume de l'importance d'Erebor de s'y tenir, et d'avoir encore de la place pour y parquer ses biens.

Une caverne que Kili avait toujours connu déserte, et dans laquelle il venait souvent jouer avec son frère.

Une caverne aujourd'hui entièrement occupée par une armée prête à se rendre au combat, une armée immense composée de nains guerriers, mais pas seulement.  
Quel odieux pacte Foster avait-il bien pu faire avec les populations des montagnes ? Thorin l'ignorait, mais, mêlés aux nains; des orques, des trolls, des ouargs et des gobelins déambulaient dans la caverne, n'attendant qu'une chose,  
Que Foster leur ordonne d'aller piller Erebor.


	10. Ered Luin

Le vent s'était levé et des nuages menaçants prenaient place dans le ciel.  
La compagnie s'était installée dans une taverne de voyageurs à l'entrée de la cité naine, ressemblant à ces innombrables groupes de marchants qui pullulaient dans la région.

Thorin, Dwalin et Balin se tenaient à l 'écart, en train de chuchoter : là, dans cette taverne crasseuse, le grand prince d'Erebor et ses deux meilleurs conseillés mettaient au point un plan d'attaque, ou plutôt de contre attaque et de défense pour contrer l'abominable armée qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir.

Dori avait immédiatement été renvoyé au Mont Solitaire afin de porter au grand roi une missive de Thorin, expliquant la situation, la taille et le contenu de l'armée, ainsi que quelques explications du prince sur la meilleure manière de préparer la défense du royaume : amasser des vivres et provisions, envoyer des messagers dans les royaumes alentours pour demander de l'aide…  
Thorin était certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas compter sur l'aide des elfes, ceux-ci n'entraient en guerre seulement pour des raisons purement fondées.  
Et un litige entre deux villes naines, même si cela risquait de conduire à l'éradication totale de l'une des deux, ne faisait pas partie de leurs raisons fondées.

Mais tenter de leur demander un soutien leur ferait plus de bien que de mal, on ne sait jamais, surtout que des gobelins combattaient aux côtés de Foster, et les elfes détestaient les gobelins.

Un peu plus tôt, Kili leur avait expliqué absolument tout ce qu'il savait sur les manières de faire de Foster, ses tactiques de combat, ses ambitions…

Et la situation était vraiment critique. D'après ce que Thorin avait vu, la cité des Montagnes Bleues possédait une armée au moins trois fois plus grande que celle d'Erebor, sans oublier que les trolls et les orques avaient une plus grande force de frappe qu'un nain lors d'une bataille.  
Si Foster leur ordonnait de partir maintenant, Erebor serait totalement submergé.

L'une des seules choses que Thorin voyait pour éviter un massacre devant les portes d'Erebor, était de frapper à la source, ici même, à Nogrod, cité des nains de l'Ered Luin: il leur faudrait tuer le leader : Foster.  
Ce qui donnerait au moins le temps aux armées d'Erebor de s'organiser si jamais l'armée orque tentait quand même d'attaquer.  
De toute manière, tuer Foster était tout ce qu'ils étaient en mesure de faire pour l'instant, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus ici.

Thorin était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'atteindre et de défaire le roi d'Ered Luin, les plans mis en place avec Kili avant de partir d'Erebor devaient être remanier, étant donner que l'organisation interne de la cité avait été modifié.

- Kili, à quelle heure passe la garde devant le petit passage à l'Est dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ?

-Kili ?

Le grand roi se retourna vivement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait, et ce, depuis longtemps : Kili s'était éclipsé en douce, au nez et à la barbe de toute la tablée qui venait seulement de se rendre compte de son absence.

Au moment même où Kili avait vu l'armée, il avait comprit que Thorin allait abandonner son rôle d'oncle pour celui, bien plus important, de général et de prince guerrier.

Il n'en voulait pas à Thorin, il comprenait, il lui était même reconnaissant de l'avoir amener jusqu'ici et de lui avoir offert le gout de l'espoir, mais maintenant, il avait l'intention d'aller chercher son frère, armée ou pas armée, tuer Foster, lui il s'en foutait, il voulait juste revoir Fili et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il entendait Fili hurler dans son esprit, et, même si Kili suppliait pour que cela cesse, il était terrorisé, justement, par l'idée que cela puisse arrêter : Que les hurlements et suppliques de Fili ne cessent brusquement pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence sans équivoque.  
Et Kili sentait que, plus le temps passait, plus il risquait de perdre son frère, pour toujours, et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.  
Fili était l'unique personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui qui l'eût soutenu, aimé et choyé.  
Lorsque son père le dénigrait et que sa mère lui tournait le dos, Fili restait à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Kili ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son frère, il voulait le voir vivre, le voire sourire, lui sourire.

Fili avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait toujours sorti des pires situations. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Kili d'agir pour aider son frère.

- Dwalin, je te donne la responsabilité du groupe, vous suivez le plan initial, vous trouvez Foster et le tuez, en prenant bien garde à vous.  
- Ecoute Thorin, nous voulons bien croire que tu tiens beaucoup à ton neveu, mais ne penses tu pas que tuer Foster soit plus important que suivre Kili et retrouver Fili ?

Tous les nains, sauf Balin, hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

Thorin les regarda gravement, non, rien n'était plus important que s'occuper de ses neveux, il les avait laissé seuls bien trop longtemps pour les perdre maintenant.  
Surtout qu'il savait que Dwalin et les autres seraient plus efficaces que lui et Kili réunis contre Foster et ses sbires.  
De plus, si le roi était occupé avec eux, cela leur laissera champ libre pour récupérer Fili.

Mais, avant que Thorin n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, l'appel d'un long cor guttural raisonna dans toute la cité souterraine.

Se précipitant dehors, la compagnie resta bouche bée devant un effroyable spectacle:  
une armée, composée de centaines d'humains, se rendait vers la caverne où siégeait déjà les troupes de Foster, venant en grossir les rangs, sous les viva et les hourras de la population de Nogrod.

Là, ça n'allait plus du tout.  
Ces hommes étaient sans doute bien plus attirés par l'idée de piller Erebor que par les promesses de Foster, et semblaient de redoutables combattants, rien ne disait que la mort de Foster les empêcherait d'attaquer la cité de Thorin.

- Dwalin, tu fait ce que je t'ai dit, moi je part chercher Kili.

* * *

De sa cachette, Kili observa l'armée humaine pénétrée dans la cité.  
Il entendait la population clamée la bienvenue aux soldats. S'ils savaient…  
Kili se doutait que Foster avait encore berné le peuple des Montagnes Bleues, qu'il ne leur avait dit que des semis vérités, voire des mensonges.  
A tout les coups, personne dans la mine n'était au courant que, des kilomètres plus bas, dans la plus grande caverne de la montagne, la fière armée de Foster comptait des créatures ignobles et malfaisantes.  
Et, ça aussi, ça le rendait malade, les nains des Montagnes Bleues n'étaient pas plus vilains ou méchants que ceux d'Erebor, ils étaient tout simplement manipulés.  
Et il était temps que ça change.  
Il y pensait depuis que Thorin lui avait proposé son aide et l'idée lui était restée lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point les gens d'Erebor le haïssait, simplement parce qu'ils lui trouvaient un air de Foster.  
Si à lui on lui reprochait son air de Foster, quel accueil connaitra Fili lorsqu'il pénétrera dans la cité naine ? Avec ses cheveux blonds et sa stature un peu moins élancée que celle de Kili ?

Fili était l'héritier de Foster, si ce dernier venait à mourir, les Montagnes Bleues tomberaient sous la juridiction du jeune nain blond et ça, c'était un point à prendre en compte. Fili était un prince héritier, bientôt un roi si Thorin et sa compagnie parvenaient à tuer Foster.

- Dit donc, ce ne serait pas le prince déchu qui revient à la maison ?

Kili fit volte face immédiatement au son de la voix.

- Mais oui, tu as raison, c'est bien lui !

Et, devant le jeune brun, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, un regard méchant aux yeux, se tenaient deux des sbires de Foster.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il va faire, le gentil prince déchu ?  
- Il va nous suivre gentiment, sans poser de problème.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

Kili s'élança vivement sur eux, un poignard à la main. Il réussit à lacérer un bras, trancher une cuisse, avant que l'un des deux ne l'empoigne, et le coup de poing qui s'écrasa contre son ventre le plia en deux.  
Il entendit vaguement les rires gras qui éclatèrent, trop occupé à chercher sa respiration.

- Il était pas censé revenir avec l'Arkenstone le déchet ?

Deux bras empoignèrent Kili et le maintinrent contre un torse suant, il avait beau se débattre, il n'avait pas la force de lutter ou se libérer.  
Le deuxième soldat se mit face à lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Je ne le vois nul part le joli cailloux, Papa Foster sera déçu, très déçu.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un violent coup de tête dans le nez, et, d'une torsion agile, Kili réussit à se défaire de celui qui le tenait. Mais il se prit un coup qui l'envoya contre le mur, où il resta sonné quelques secondes. Le temps de voir un monstrueux poing propulsé vers son visage, il ferma les yeux en attendant le choc, faute de pouvoir le parer.

Un choc qui ne vint pas : Thorin, devant son neveu, faisant face aux deux soldats, venait d'intercepter l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Il s'autorisa un petit sourire narquois en direction de la brute qui venait d'essayer de frapper Kili.

Immédiatement, les deux sbires sortirent leur armes et se mirent en position de combat, ils ne savaient pas qui était devant eux, mais reconnaissaient en lui un adversaire redoutable, peut-être mortel.  
Thorin se permit un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule pour évaluer l'état de Kili, avant de se concentrer sur son combat.  
Un combat qui ne dura que quelques secondes.  
Deux corps décapités tombèrent au sol, aux pieds du prince d'Erebor.

- Tu vas bien ?

La tête de Kili tournait un peu, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Oui, je crois, qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je t'ai dis que je t'accompagnerais non ? Tu n'aurais pas dû partir sans rien dire à personne.

Le ton ne portait aucun reproche, mais cela suffit à embarrasser Kili, qui baissa le museau. Au fond, il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens qui l'entourent tiennent leurs promesses et encore moins qu'ils lui en fassent.

Il a sincèrement pensé que Thorin avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de son frère et lui.

Il senti la main de Thorin lui relever le menton, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Kili, je vais t'aider à retrouver Fili, je te le promets, et je te promets aussi qu'une fois que nous serons réunis, je ne vous lâcherai plus.

Il prit Kili dans ses bras, et pour une fois celui ci se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, allant même jusqu'à la lui rendre.

- Plus jamais Kili, plus jamais je ne vous laisserai seul.

Ils se mirent en route en direction de la chambre de Fili.  
En passant devant les ouvertures extérieures, ils se rendirent compte qu'une tempête était levée, rugissant dans la vallée, faisait craquer les pins.

Ils parvinrent rapidement mais discrètement dans l'aile réservée aux appartements royaux, déserte à cette heure ci. Kili courait presque et Thorin avait du mal à le maintenir.  
Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Fili, Kili n'attendit pas et pénétra dans la pièce.  
Avant de tomber à genoux devant le spectacle qui l'y attendait:  
La chambre aux meubles autrefois si beaux était ravagée, les débris de tous ce qui avait pu être minutieusement détruit gisaient au sol, les livres si précieux de Fili avaient été déchirés rageusement et ce sang, ce sang qui couvrait les murs, laissant des traces brunâtres, des traces en forme de doigts, de poings: le sang de Fili, Kili fit l'erreur de poser les yeux au sol et glapit lorsqu'il remarqua que lui aussi était couvert d'un sang maintenant brun, bien trop pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à son frère.

A genoux devant les vestiges de la chambre de son frère, sans aucune trace de lui, Kili senti son esprit tomber, il était incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, de penser à quoique ce soit. Sa tête était au moins aussi ravagée que la chambre à laquelle il faisait face.  
Son géniteur s'en était donc réellement prit à son fils aîné.  
Les immondes cauchemars qui le tourmentaient toutes les nuits rejoignirent alors la réalité et seul le réflexe de Thorin, qui fut de lui couvrir la bouche, tout en les enfermant dans la chambre détruite, à l'abri des regards, empêcha le brun de hurler son effroi.  
Les larmes inondant son visage dévasté, plié en deux par la douleur, cherchant une respiration qui ne venait pas, Kili ne parvenait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Il avait tellement mal. Fili était peut être mort à l'heure actuelle.

- Shhhh, calme toi Kili, calme toi, on va le retrouver, je te le promet, on le retrouvera.

Thorin s'était agenouillé aux côtés de Kili et le tenait dans ses bras. Encore une fois, le réconfort fut tout ce qu'il était en mesure de lui donner.

- Il l'a tué, il l'a tué!  
- On ne le sait pas, il est peut-être encore en vie.

A ce moment, les cloches d'alarmes de Nogrod se mirent en branle: le roi était attaqué.  
Ainsi donc, Dwalin et les autres nains avaient réussit à contourner la garde afin d'atteindre Foster.  
Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant que les soldats ne rappliquent. Mais, s'ils s'en étaient tenu au plan, ils avaient dû enfermer Foster dans la salle du trésors, où le roi passait la plupart de son temps à y observer ses richesses.  
Ils ont sûrement réussit à obstruer toutes les issues et les entrées, afin de les tuer, lui et ses sbires, tranquillement, sans que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans la salle.

Thorin éprouva de l'inquiétude pour ses vaillants et loyaux compagnons, mais à aucun moment il ne pensa que sa place était à leurs côtés.

Il sentait encore le corps de Kili trembler sous sa main, oui, sa place était à ses côtés à lui, et plus que jamais Kili avait besoin de la présence de son oncle.  
Thorin sentait une rage sourde monter dans sa poitrine. Apparemment, vu l'agencement des débris, un combat avait eu lieu ici, un combat inégal et injuste, qui semblait s'être soldé par la mort d'un soldat de Foster, ou bien de Fili.

En plus de ça, il ne savait pas ce que le roi avait fait subir à son fils au point que celui-ci n'en vienne à se blesser à sang. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que pour qu'un nain en arrive à se faire du mal soi-même, il fallait vraiment le pousser à bout et atteindre la limite du supportable ne suffisait pas toujours. Et cela faisait bien une cinquantaine d'année que le blond subissait le harcèlement moral de son père qui cherchait avant tout à avoir son obéissance et sa soumission.  
Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi le roi s'acharnait ainsi sur ses enfants, ni de quoi il était capable.  
Mais surtout, il ne savait pas dans quel état ils retrouveraient Fili.


	11. Chapitre 11

- Et que comptez vous faire une fois que vous m'aurez tué ? Si vous parvenez à me tuer bien sûr...

- On crachera sur ton cadavre.

La réponse de Gloin avait fusée, et la tension dans la salle du trésor s'alourdit encore.

Les neufs nains se tenaient face à Foster et six de ses meilleurs gardes du corps.  
Bombur, Dori et Bifur venaient de condamner les portes, plus personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans la salle, et plus personne ne pouvait en sortir.  
A l'extérieur de la salle, les alarmes de la cité résonnaient lugubrement, et l'on pouvait deviner le déploiement de la garde devant les portes.

Foster, pour s'en sortir, devra faire en sorte de les tenir le plus longtemps possible, le temps que ses soldats ne parviennent à pénétrer dans la salle.

- Voyons, et après cela vous pensez rentrer tout content à Erebor ? Vous pensez sincèrement que l'histoire s'arrêtera là ? Que votre crime restera impuni ? Que mon héritier et successeur ne cherchera pas à me venger en attaquant votre si beau royaume ? Avez vous seulement réfléchit à votre acte, nains d'Erebor?

Foster se tut, savourant le souffle d'incertitude qui balaya un instant le groupe adverse.

- Ton héritier….

La voix rauque de Dwalin roula dans la pièce

- Lorsque l'on voit ce que tu fais à tes enfants, je pense que ton héritier sera le premier à venir t'écraser dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Foster sembla surprit un instant.

- Et pour ce qui se passera après ta mort, rien ne pourrait être pire que ce que tu prépares maintenant.

Les nains d'Erebor avancèrent de manière menaçante suite aux paroles de Bofur, toutes lames tirées.

Foster se permit un sourire, il n'avait pas encore tiré toutes ses cartes.

- Et si vous vous trompiez ? Si je n'étais que la pauvre victime dans l'histoire ? Connaissez vous réellement vos monarques ? Avez vous vu de quelle manière votre bon roi Thror passe son temps dans les salles emplies d'or ? Etes vous satisfait de la manière dont vous traite Thorin, comme des chiens ? Si vous vous joigniez à moi, je vous promets bien plus de richesses que ces trois là ne pourront jamais vous offrir.

- Plutôt mourir !

Le cri du cœur poussé par Ori fut rejoint par les exclamations outrées de tous les autres.  
Foster commençait doucement à perdre contenance, et, au moment où les nains d'Erebor, allèrent charger, il lança sa dernière attaque, la plus osée et la plus sournoise de toutes :

- Dis moi Dwalin, n'était tu pas le meilleur ami de ce jeune prince, Frérin ? Savais-tu que ce pauvre nain t'avait en adoration ? Il a même essayé de se défendre avec l'une de tes haches lorsque j'ai brisé son épée. Je pense que je me rappellerai toujours de la tête qu'il a fait lorsque ma lame a traversé son ventre, on aurait dit qu'il niait totalement la possibilité qu'il puisse mourir des mains du mari de sa soeur. Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais apprit à combattre, ça aurait pu être plus marrant. Il devait avoir l'âge de Kili à l'époque si je me souviens bien, ils se ressemblent beaucoup tu ne trouve pas ?

Le silence qui lui répondit était terrifiant.

Dwalin se contentait de le regarder, parfaitement immobile. Seul le tremblement de ses haches, due à la pression immense qu'il exerçait dessus, montrait qu'il n'était pas fait de pierre.  
Tous les autres nains étaient aussi immobiles que lui.  
Et ce silence qui s'étendait, prenant en opacité, jusqu'à devenir palpable.  
Au loin, la tempête continuait de gronder, prenant de l'ampleur d'heure en heure.

Soudain, dans un hurlement de rage, les nains d'Erebor se projetèrent sur ceux d'Ered Luin.  
Foster se cacha immédiatement derrière ses sbires, qui, même à six contre neuf, offraient une défense acharnée.

La bataille fut violente, mais Foster avait réussit son coup : un guerrier enragé, même s'il avait bien plus de puissance et de force, perdait en reflexe et en agilité, et Dwalin n'était pas enragé, ça allait bien plus loin.  
La mort du jeune Frérin avait fait énormément de mal à Dwalin, Thorin et aux nains d'Erebor, et il pensait avoir fait son deuil.  
Mais entendre Foster, la personne même qui lui avait prit la vie, parler du plus jeune prince avec aussi peu de respect lui avait fait tourner la tête, il ne voulait qu'une chose à présent : massacrer Foster.

Le roi évita facilement ses assauts, profita que l'un de ses soldats attaque le grand nain guerrier pour se précipiter sur un cor en or massif, qui siégeait au centre de la salle, et, prenant toute sa respiration, il souffla de toutes ses forces dans l'instrument, dont le rugissement fit trembler la montagne entière et ses environs, atteignant les cavernes les plus profondes, les échos se répercutants violemment contre les murs, là où patientaient les troupes qui frémir immédiatement.

Le signal du départ venait d'être donné : Dans un fracas épouvantable, l'armée immonde se mit en marche vers l'Est, vers Erebor.

Profitant de l'étourdissement des combattants de la salle, engendré par la puissance du son, Foster parvint à atteindre une issue connue de lui seul, lui permettant de sortir discrètement de la salle.  
Si toute cette joyeuse compagnie qui ne lâchait jamais Thorin était là, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose: Le prince d'Erebor avait rappliqué. En plus, vu l'allusion que Dwalin a fait sur sa manière de traiter ses enfants, cela voulait sûrement dire que Kili s'était fait prendre, et, étant donné le plan parfaitement bien orchestré que les guerriers d'Erebor ont mis en place pour le coincer dans la salle du trésor, Kili ne pouvait que les avoir aidé.  
Et si ni Kili, ni Thorin n'étaient là pour le tuer, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison: ils venaient chercher Fili.

Foster eu un sourire malsain, il tenait enfin l'occasion de détruire les trois plus jeunes membres de cette lignée immonde.

Plus loin, Kili et Thorin cherchaient frénétiquement la moindre trace du prince blond. L'esprit de Kili, embrumé par la panique, était incapable de réfléchir correctement à un lieu où Foster avait bien pu enfermer son frère.  
Et Thorin était très inquiété par le retentissement soudain du cor, suivit par l'angoissant remue ménage qui prit place dans la cité à ce moment, du brouhaha d'une activité intense, d'une armée en marche. Il avait peur de ne jamais revoir ses loyaux compagnons, tout comme il craignait ne jamais retrouver l'Erebor qu'il connaissait.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans beaucoup de lieux où Fili aurait pu être enfermé, ce fut ainsi que Thorin eut l'horreur de découvrir la salle de torture privée du roi, dont les instruments portaient encore des traces de sang séché, celui de Kili, ou de Fili, les cellules d'emprisonnements lugubres et plusieurs autres pièces de la sorte, mais aucune trace de Fili.

- Kili..., Kili ! Attend ! ça ne sert à rien de courir partout, Nogrod est immense, calme toi et essaie de te mettre à la place de Foster, qu'attend t-il de Fili ?

Kili essaya de reprendre son souffle, son coeur battait tellement vite, tellement fort, qu'il lui faisait mal. Encore une fois, il repensa à son géniteur. Qu'attendait-il de Fili ? Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Là où est ta place! »

- La salle du trône !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la salle en question, remerciant les Valars qu'ils n'aient pas à se cacher: l'intégralité de la garde étant occupée à forcer les portes de la salle du trésor, et la totalité de la population était en train d'acclamer les soldats partant en guerre, l'armée des nains et des hommes passant par la surface, celle des orques et des gobelins rampant sous terre, à l'abri des regards: Erebor devra faire face sur deux fronts.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent encore une fois devant les fenêtres, devant le spectacle des arbres dévastés par le vent, Thorin marqua un temps d'arrêt, et resta figé à observer la tempête, qui avait maintenant tout d'un ouragan, son visage devenant de plus en plus sombre alors qu'une lourde angoisse lui vrilla la poitrine. Terrible, la suite des événements allait être terrible.

- Thorin ?  
- Shhh !  
- Que se passe t-il ?

Le hurlement du vent lui répondit, hurlement qui ressemblait bien plus à

- Un dragon !

A ce moment, un rugissement horrible fit trembler les fondations de la montagne, et Thorin eut juste le temps d'attraper Kili pour l'éloigner des ouvertures avant qu'une pluie de feu ne s'y écrase.

Tout devint un tourbillon de cris, de flamme et de terreur. Le dragon s'attaqua en premier à l'armée des nains et des hommes qui était en train de sortir de la montagne, les prenant totalement par surprise,les noyant dans un magma de feu et de lave. Une armée qui fut dissoute en très peu de temps. Trop peu de temps car, lorsque le dragon s'attaqua à la ville sans défense, les gardes, qui à l'arrivé du dragon étaient occupés devant la salle du trésor, privés de Foster pour leur donner des directives, n'eurent pas le temps de s'organiser pour contrer l'attaque et évacuer les citoyens: nains, naines et enfants.

Le cracheur de feu commença à ravager la partie externe de la cité minière, tuant et brûlant tout sur son passage. En un instant, la population en liesse devint une masse grouillante et hurlante, terrorisée et déboussolée.

Sans attendre, Kili s'était propulsé vers la salle du trône, Thorin sur les talons, ne cherchant plus à se faire discret : plus personne ne faisait attention à personne, les couloirs étaient emplies de cris, de terreur et de souffrance, le feu commençait à se propager dangereusement, l'air devint suffoquant. Et, partout, les cris et hurlements de la population désespérée déchiraient l'air.

Foster, devant un balcon, l'esprit vide et choqué, fut en première loge pour voir sa brillante armée partir en fumée. " NON ! NON ! NON! "  
Secouant la tête comme un dément, sourd aux hurlements et aux plaintes de son peuple qui mourrait sous ses yeux, Foster tentait de nier la réalité. Cela ne se pouvait pas! Ce n'était pas possible! Son armée, sa cité! ça ne pouvait pas être possible, même dans ses pires cauchemars les choses ne se passaient pas ainsi.  
Jamais un dragon avait été vu aussi loin au Sud ! Qu'est ce que celui-ci faisait ici? Pourquoi était-il là?  
Soudain, la peur et l'incompréhension qui tournaient dans son coeur se glacèrent, et une rage folle lui monta à la tête. Dans son esprit malade, Foster venait d'associer l'attaque du dragon avec la présence des héritiers de Durin sous sa montagne. En feulant, Foster fit demi tour, récupéra toutes ses armes empoisonnées, rameuta quelqu'un de ses loyaux sbires qui observaient avec effarement la population naine qui, plusieurs étage plus bas, se faisait massacrée par le feu, et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle du trône. Il allait détruire les maudits descendants de Thror, dans son esprit tourmenté, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Dans la salle du trône enfumée, vide, mais qui résonnait des hurlements de souffrance de la population et des rugissements du dragon, Fili commençait à paniquer. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des liens qui le maintenaient au pied du trône, là où était sa place, et il commençait à suffoquer, la fumée qu'il respirait lui brûlait les poumons, ses yeux douloureux laissaient des larmes d'impuissance s'échapper.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il était seul, terriblement seul.  
Et ces cris! Bon dieu, même si Fili n'avait jamais voulut hérité de ce royaume, il ne supportait pas de voir, d'entendre le peuple des Montagnes Bleues mourir, et de manière aussi atroce! Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait leur trouver des moyens de sortir d'ici, il ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi, son rôle de prince était de les guider dans la tourmente!  
Mais il était totalement impuissant et, même s'il avait réussit à se défaire de ses liens, il n'aurait pu aller bien loin: Foster s'était défoulé sur lui lorsqu'il avait senti qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune prise sur l'esprit du fier nain blond. Il s'en était donc pris à son corps.

Le sang coulait maintenant de manière ininterrompu de ses poignets entravés, tellement il s'était débattu pour les retirer.

- Ô Kili, je t'en supplie, viens à mon secoure je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul face à la mort.

Fili ferma les yeux. Tout son corps irradiait de douleur, à cause de la fumée, à cause des traitements de Foster, à cause de ces liens qui lui sciaient les poignets, et surtout à cause de l'absence de Kili.  
La seule chose pour laquelle il fut content, fut l'idée que son petit frère était actuellement l'abri, à Erebor, loin de ce cauchemar monstrueux.  
Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, il se recroquevilla et posa sa tête au sol, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses dernières force à lutter vainement, il préférait les utiliser pour penser une dernière fois à Kili, et à tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, les seuls bons moments qu'il eût connu dans sa courte vie.

Quand, soudain, la porte Ouest de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Foster, l'air plus fou que jamais, dont les yeux luisaient d'un éclat furieux.  
Et la porte Est explosa avec fracas, et Kili déboula dans la salle du trône, suivit de près par Thorin.

Dans la salle du trésor, les neuf nains d'Erebor, sains et saufs, venaient de mettre au tapis les six guerriers de Foster.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Il a raison ! C'est bien un dragon, je peux sentir l'odeur du souffre à plein nez.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons immédiatement sortir d'ici, la salle du trésor est surement la seule chose qu'il convoite !

Suivant le conseil de Balin, tous les nains se précipitèrent hors de la salle du trésor, ne prenant pas la peine de se cacher en empruntant la porte principale.

Une fois dans les immenses couloirs enfumés de la cité, Ils se trouvèrent confrontés à une population de nains affolés et sans aucune aide.  
Les naines, les enfants et les marchands, livrés à eux mêmes, sans aucune directives, pris aux piège par le feu qui consumait une grande partie de la cité hurlaient, pleuraient où se bousculaient avec effroi.  
Les neufs nains d'Erebor firent alors la seule chose qui semblait adaptée : Ils prirent en charge l'évacuation des biens et des habitants de la mine afin d'en sauver le plus possible de la catastrophe qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

Smaug le Doré, le plus puissant dragon de son temps, avait entendu parler des richesses amassées sous le Mont Dolmed, et venait se les approprier.

_Et, pendant ce temps là, l'armée des orques continuait sa route vers Erebor._


	12. Piège de feu

Les cris résonnaient à leurs oreilles, le feu qui gonflait, grondait et dévorait les habitations semblait présent partout où les yeux se posaient.  
Ils avaient chaud et étaient au moins aussi désorientés que tous les nains pris au piège avec eux, la fumée leur brulait les yeux, les rugissements du dragon qui tournait au dessus de la mine semblaient venir de tous les coins.  
Ils avaient peur surtout, peur pour eux-mêmes, mais surtout pour l'autre, pour celui qui vous a toujours aimé, toujours accompagné. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que l'autre ne meure dans d'atroces souffrances, pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver, pas alors que cela faisait moins de quelques secondes que leur mains avaient enfin réussit à s'attraper, pour ne plus se lâcher, plus jamais.

Recroquevillés au pied du trône, entourés la terreur qui submergeait la cité, premiers témoins du combat titanesque qui opposait Thorin contre Foster et ses sbires, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, Kili et Fili cherchaient désespérément un moyen pour se sortir de ce cauchemar.

Lorsque Kili était entré dans la salle, la première chose qu'il vu fut le corps de Fili, immobile sur le sol et Foster… Son esprit avait craqué à ce moment, la terreur de perdre son frère, de ne jamais ressortir de cette mine transformée en brasier en si peu de temps, la rage qu'il éprouvait contre son géniteur… Kili s'était jeté sur le souverain des Montagnes Bleues, une lame à la main. Mais Foster n'eut besoin que d'un coup pour le défaire, après tout, c'était lui qui avait entrainé Kili personnellement, il connaissait très bien sa manière de combattre, et il l'aurait sans doute achevé si Thorin ne s'était pas interposé pour repousser son attaque.

- Kili, tu t'occupes de ton frère, je me charge de Foster !

A terre, protégé par la forte stature de son oncle qui se découpait dans les flammes et qui se dressait de manière très menaçante devant Foster et sa clique, tout son corps frémissant d'une puissance contenue, d'une rage de combat, d'une soif de sang, Thorin semblait avoir doublé de taille, écrasant de prestance, fixait de ses yeux sans ciller Foster, qui lui rendait un regard mauvais.  
Kili ressenti une nouvelle fois une vague de reconnaissance et d'admiration envers cet oncle si puissant, à qui il devait énormément de choses.

- Je vois que le rôle de nounou te va bien Thorin, je ne pensais pas que tu te prendrais d'affection pour mon fils, j'aurais plutôt parié que tu ne le tues sitôt que tu avais compris qui il était.

Thorin ne jugea pas digne de lui répondre ou de montrer qu'il l'avait entendu, il s'assura que Kili allait bien et jeta un oeil sans trop y croire du côté du corps brisé de son neveu inconnu, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible, la montagne était condamnée, le feu se répandait très rapidement, trop rapidement pour que l'on perde du temps en palabre, s'ils ne sortaient pas d'ici de suite, ils ne sortiraient jamais.

Ce dédain fit frémir Foster, à des années lumières de se rendre compte du danger où ils se trouvaient, tous. Dieu qu'il haïssait Thorin, son air supérieur et sa manière de l'écraser par ce simple déni. Thorin ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder, quelle insolence ! Il n'était que prince, n'avait jamais été et ne sera sans doute jamais roi. Comment osait-il lui faire cet affront ?  
Ecumant de rage, Foster se tourna vers Kili, toujours au sol, regardant son oncle avec des yeux écarquillés emplis de reconnaissance et d'admiration, et cette vue lui fut insupportable, jamais Kili ne l'avait regardé comme ça, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

Foster ferma les yeux, Kili… cette pourriture, non seulement il n'avait pas été tué, mais en plus il était revenu, avec Thorin et sans l'Arkenstone. Foster savait qu'il aurait du le tuer à la naissance, ce nain avait toujours eu plus de Thorin que de lui même dans les veines. Et Foster détestait tout ce qui touchait à Thorin de près ou de loin, au fond, la seule erreur de Kili fut de ressembler à son oncle.

Thorin avait été la première personne à douter de Foster, alors que celui-ci n'était même pas encore marié à sa sœur. Le prince n'avait jamais prit la peine de voir en Foster un égal, un frère ou n'importe quoi, il lui avait toujours tourné le dos, ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, lui offrant une ignorance polie. Et Foster ne l'avait pas supporter, c'est donc tout naturellement que les deux nains ont fini par passer de l'ignorance pour l'autre à de l'agacement, puis de la haine.  
Quand l'Arkenstone avait été découvert, Thorin avait immédiatement remarqué le changement chez Foster, il mit en garde son grand père et sa famille, mais ceux-ci lui rirent au nez, la haine que se vouaient ces deux nains était légendaire dans la mine, les craintes de Thorin n'ont pas été prises au sérieux.

Jusqu'à ce que la guerre civile ne se déclare, jusqu'à ce que Frérin ne soit tué pat Foster.  
Thorin était arrivé juste au moment de la mise à mort, il ne put rien faire d'autre que tenir son petit frère dans ses bras, l'accompagnant jusqu'aux portes de la mort, où il l'y abandonna, là où lui, le vivant, ne pouvait aller.  
Thorin aimait Frérin presque autant que Fili aimait Kili, si l'on retire cette nécessité d'être auprès de l'autre due aux épreuves que ses deux neveux ont traversées ensembles.

Une fois le dernier soupir de Frérin rendu, une fois son corps brulé d'après les traditions naines, Thorin s'était rendu auprès de Foster, l'avait combattu et l'avait écraser. Seul le fait de savoir que Foster était alors un jeune père et qu'il était le mari de sa sœur retint son bras. Thorin l'avait laissé partir avec sa honte, sa rage et son échec. Et n'avait plus jamais chercher à entendre parler de lui.

Foster, de son côté, garda une haine et une rancune tenace envers ce petit fils de Thror.  
Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tuer Frérin, le geste lui avait fait un bien fou. A ce moment là, cela faisait des jour que lui et sa milice se battaient contre l'armée d'Erebor, des jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à récupérer le trône et l'Arkenstone, des jours que les rois d'Erebor le tenait en respect, qu'ils n'accédaient à aucune de ses revendications.  
Lorsque ses mercenaires sont arrivés avec le plus jeune prince, Foster en avait profité pour se venger de tout ce que les descendants d'Erebor lui avaient fait subir. Et là, au milieu de tous ses soldats et mercenaire, il avait proposer au jeune prince un combat « loyal », le pauvre enfant n'avait pratiquement jamais tenu d'arme de sa vie, seulement des rares fois où Dwalin s'était efforcé d'apprendre à ce rêveur des leçons de self-défense.  
Ils avaient tous rigolé quand le courageux jeune prince, après avoir vu son épée se briser, s'était saisi de la petite hache de combat que son meilleur ami, Dwalin lui avait fabriquée, et qui, pourtant, malgré sa valeur, ne permit pas à Frérin d'éviter le coup mortel.

L'arrivée de Thorin et de ses troupes n'a pas permit à Foster de savourer pleinement sa « victoire », mais le cri désespéré que Thorin poussa à la découverte du corps de son frère résonnait encore délicieusement à ses oreilles. Ho non, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir tuer.

Et, à voir de quelle manière Thorin regardait maintenant son fils, Foster se dit qu'il avait peut être une chance d'entendre à nouveau ce cri.

- Tuez les ! Tous les trois !  
- Votre majesté, ce sont vos enfants…

Ses sbires avaient beau être d'une loyauté aveugle envers celui qui les payait si grassement et qui leur autorisait beaucoup de chose dans son royaume, ils restaient tout de même des nains d'une certaine sensibilité et pas vraiment enclins à s'attaquer à Thorin, surtout pas alors qu'Ered Luin était en train d'être détruite par le feu.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant ! Tuez les c'est un ordre !

- NOOON !

Kili se propulsa sur le mercenaire le plus proche de Fili et ce fut le signal qui marqua le début du combat. Avant même que les deux gardes proches de Fili ne purent agirent, Kili était sur eux, deux poignards en main.  
Pendant ce temps, Thorin s'était jeté sur Foster et les trois sbires restants, les deux sbires restants : la tête du troisième roulait au sol, le visage figé dans la mort par une expression douloureusement surprise.

Après une feinte agile, Kili passa sous la lame de son assaillant, se redressa pour attaquer le deuxième et, tout en esquivant une énième attaque, il lança avec une précision mortelle son poignard sur le soldat le plus proche de Fili qui, toujours attaché au trône, ne pouvait qu'observer sa danse macabre, la terreur de voir à tout moment une lame mortelle faucher son Kili lui nouant les entrailles.

- Kili ! Derrière toi !

Kili n'eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la hache du dernier sbire, qui l'aurait sans doute décapité si Fili ne l'avait pas mis en garde. Dans un geste fluide, il pivota sur lui même et planta une aiguille empoisonnée dans la cuisse du mercenaire, le mettant hors combat instantanément.

Il se précipita ensuite sur Fili et lui retira les liens avant de le prendre dans ses bras en suffocant de joie.  
Là, dans cette ville naine dévastée par le feu, à quelques mètres d'un combat mortel qui opposait son père contre son oncle, un combat à trois contre un dont le dénouement était encore incertain, alors qu'une armée se dirigeait vers le seul endroit qu'il pourrait nommée sa maison, Kili se sentait le nain le plus heureux du monde alors que son frère le prenait dans ses bras pour une étreinte désespérée.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, Fili incapable de combattre et Kili incapable de le laisser seul, à regarder Thorin se démener royalement contre Foster.

Kili avait sortit l'une de ses précieuses aiguilles empoisonnées, mais la fumé faussait les distances et il avait peur de toucher Thorin, ce qui le tuerait instantanément.

Le feu autour d'eux prenait de l'ampleur et, soudain, un tremblement immense venait de secouer la montagne, des blocs de pierres s'écroulèrent dans la salle avec un fracas monstrueux, et les flammes pénétrèrent à leur tout dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient que trop tarder, s'ils restaient une minute de plus, l'incendie les tuerait.  
Les soldats survivants de Foster s'enfuirent immédiatement et Thorin ramassa ses deux neveux pour évacuer la salle à son tour, sans un regard à Foster qui semblait se rendre enfin compte de la situation actuelle, avant de partir fuir la mort de son côté.

La cité n'était plus qu'un amas de pierres détruites, de rivières de laves et de flammes, Smaug continuait à cracher son magma, le battement de ses ailes soulevant un vent puissant, qui avivait la violence des flammes, créant des ouragans de feu dans la cité souterraine, la fumée noire bloquait tous les regards, rendant impossible toute localisation, et, dans cet enfer de feu et de terreur, se frayant un passage au milieu des corps en partis carbonisés, Thorin, Kili et Fili fuyaient pour sauver leur vie.  
Kili supportant à moitié son frère d'un bras, lui facilitant la marche, tenant la main de Thorin de l'autre, s'assurant de ne pas le perdre au milieu de ce bouillard : le magma de Smaug avait atteint les lacs souterrains, une épaisse fumée se mélangeait maintenant avec la fumée, descendant encore d'un cran le niveau de visibilité.

- Kili je t'en pris, dis moi qu'il y a un tunnel pour sortir pas loin d'ici !  
- je… je ne sais pas !  
Totalement paniqué et déboussoler, Kili ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses repères dans la cité en destruction.  
- Il y en a un! Kili, rappel toi ! Ce passage dans lequel nous allions jouer si souvent, il ne devrait pas être loin, un peu plus à l'Est d'ici je crois, juste…. Juste derrière cette tornade de feu en fait, et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle vient droit sur nous.

Effectivement, Fili avait peut être fait la remarque sur un ton léger, ils étaient réellement en danger de mort, là tout de suite : une des tornades crées par le souffle du battement des ailes du dragon, et alimentée par les flammes, se dirigeait sur le petit groupe, Fili et Kili regardèrent bouche bée cette promesse de mort imminente qui allait les cueillirent d'un instant à l'autre, si ce n'est le reflexe de Thorin qui fut de balancer les deux plus jeunes dans les restes d'une cave proche de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, et de les couvrir avec une lourde porte de pierre qui gisait là, offrant un abri contre le feu, mais non contre la chaleur. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas une chose terrible : les nains sont réputés pour leur incroyable résistance à la chaleur due à leur travaux dans les mines.

Ils restèrent là un instant, le temps que passe le danger et, une fois la voie dégagée, ils se propulsèrent vers la galerie mentionnée par Fili, priant pour qu'elle ne soit ni bouchée, ni écroulée.


	13. Une famille

La montagne trembla à nouveau sous les assauts brulants de Smaug et un déluge de gravas s'abattit dans les couloirs. Foster se dirigeait en chancelant vers la sortie la plus proche, tentant de trouver son chemin à travers la fumée, totalement prit de court par les événements.

Ne s'occupant pas des corps qu'il enjambait pour courir vers l'extérieur, il prit la direction d'un petit tunnel non loin de la salle du trône. Emportant sa haine, sa colère et son incompréhension avec lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que ce genre de chose arriverait et pas seulement l'attaque du dragon.  
Bien sur, la trahison de Kili, l'attaque des nains d'Erebor, il se doutait un peu que cela puisse se réaliser un jour.  
L'arrivé de Thorin en Ered Luin, en tant qu'allié de son fils, par contre, cela le surpris. Il avait sincèrement pensé que celui-ci massacrerait le fils de celui qui a assassiné son petit frère.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi pensé que Kili aurait pu revenir avec l'Arkenstone, après tout, il s'était arrangé pour que Kili soit un adversaire redoutable contre Thorin, seulement contre Thorin. Durant la guerre civile, il avait étudié la manière de combattre du prince d'Erebor, et avait apprit à Kili comment riposter et attaquer face à lui.  
Et puis depuis que Kili avait prit la direction d'Erebor, toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par le moment où il tiendrait enfin le joyau dans ses mains, ainsi que la meilleure manière de s'occuper de Kili, qui ne lui aurait été plus d'aucune utilité, aucune autre que de tenir Fili en laisse. Dieu comme il haïssait ses fils d'être si semblable à Thorin.

Foster ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était venu à détester Thorin. Lorsqu'il était venu à Erebor dans le but de courtiser Dis, il était un jeune prince d'une mine un peu moins importante qu'Erebor, mais très riche elle aussi.  
Il était très puissant là bas, suscitait l'admiration des guerriers par son agilité au combat et l'amour des naines par son physique avantageux. Il avait prit gout à être remarqué, regardé, loué.  
Jamais il n'avait été déprécié et, toute sa vie, il avait toujours été au dessus de tout le monde. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à Erebor et ne rencontre Thorin.  
Lors de leur première rencontre, Thorin s'était montré poli, mais distant et, contrairement aux autres membres de la famille, qui tombèrent sous le charme du prince blond, Thorin ne lui montra aucun intérêt, si il lui en avait trouvé un seul.  
Ce déni avait rapidement contrarié le nain vaniteux, personne n'avait le droit de ne pas le regarder.

Et bien sur, le nain blond aurait préféré s'arracher la langue que de s'avouer que, si Thorin ne l'admirait pas, c'est tout simplement parce que le prince d'Erebor n'avait rien à lui envier, absolument rien du tout, au contraire, que ce soit niveau charisme, gloire, agilité au combat, dextérité ou bien popularité, le nain des Montagnes Solitaires était bien loin devant Foster.  
Qui goutta pour la première fois de sa vie à l'amertume de la jalousie.

Et Foster refusa tout simplement d'admettre que ce descendant de Durin, ce pauvre petit prince dont le nom n'était inscrit nul part dans les hauts faits de la terre du milieu, ou même tout simplement dans ceux des royaumes nains, pouvait avoir plus de classe et de prestance que lui, qu'il pouvait être meilleur que lui.  
Si Foster avait eu un minimum d'amour propre, de dignité, il se serait contenté, soit d'accepter ce fait et de vivre avec, soit de s'entrainer dur pour battre un jour Thorin. Mais Foster n'avait jamais été digne ailleurs que sur une estrade, acclamé par la foule, son esprit n'était pas fier, mais arrogant, et il se mit à haïr, non pas lui même de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais Thorin, pour placer la barre si haute.  
Parce que Foster était persuadé que si Thorin n'avait jamais été là, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à être l'une des personnalités préférées des nains d'Erebor.  
Mais là, lorsque Thorin était dans la même pièce que lui, tout le monde l'oubliait pour tenter d'attraper l'attention du petit fils de Thror.  
Foster n'avait pas toujours été méchant, mais il avait toujours été pathétique.

La naissance de Fili l'avait transporté de joie lorsqu'il avait vu que son fils lui ressemblait, même si, il en vint rapidement à se rendre compte que Fili sera bien plus majestueux, noble et beau que lui ne l'aurait jamais été, à cause du sang de son épouse.

Foster n'avait jamais été amoureux de Dis, mais il voulait une place de choix, une place à son image, et quoi de mieux que d'épouser la princesse du plus puissant royaume nain de cet âge ?  
Il était très fier de la manière dont il s'était accaparé du cœur de la jeune naine, la manière dont il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne voit que lui, ne pense que lui, la façon dont il lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était meilleur que Thorin. Et la princesse, qui, à l'époque, ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que son grand père la regarde comme il regardait Thorin ou même Frérin : avec fierté et amour, pensait que permettre une alliance avec un nain de cet acabit ferait la fierté de sa famille.

Une famille qui l'avait toujours négligée: Thror n'avait jamais daigné offrir quoique ce soit à sa petite fille, pas même de l'affection. Thorin, lui, en temps qu'héritier et étant bien plus vieux qu'elle, n'avait presque jamais eut l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa soeur, et Frérin, en admiration devant les plus vieux nains, restait constamment dans les pattes de son frère ou de Dwalin.  
Foster n'avait réussit à lui voler son cœur seulement parce que il fut la première personne à lui témoigner une affection quelconque.

Dis avait bien vu que celui-ci était devenu fou le jour où ses yeux se sont posés sur l'Arkenstone, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Enceinte jusqu'aux dents, n'ayant jamais été écoutée par sa famille, elle avait simplement fermer les yeux, et depuis, ne les avait jamais rouvert.  
La guerre civile, l'exil… tout ça, elle l'a vécu les yeux fermés. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie bien dans sa famille, Foster était le seul à lui avoir témoigné de l'affection, de l'amour, et elle tomba bientôt enceinte d'un deuxième enfant.  
Elle ne voulait pas rester seule à Erebor pour élever ses fils : elle savait que, si elle restait auprès de sa famille, jamais ses enfants n'auraient été accepté, que les deux descendants de Foster seraient vus comme des batards dont le père a attenté à la paix du royaume. Qu'ils seraient vus comme un accident, seulement tolérés, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui conseil un mari à qui elle donnera d'autre héritiers, plus dignes d'Erebor.  
Et puis surtout, elle pensait que Foster l'aimait sincèrement.

A peine couronné roi des Montagnes Bleues, Foster lui brisa violemment le cœur, son cœur déjà si fragile, et ne la garda auprès de lui simplement comme trophée. Dans sa douleur, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que son si beau petit Kili se faisait tabasser par l'homme à qui elle avait offert son cœur, son corps et son âme, elle ne sut même pas que sa vie, déjà triste, était devenu un enfer. Elle ne supportait pas sa propre douleur, comment aurait-elle pu alléger celle de son fils cadet ?

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle était prise au piège par des murs de feu, alors qu'elle avait les joues inondées de larmes, les yeux brulés par la fumée agressive, alors que sa gorge la brulait à un point où elle pensait qu'elle avait prit feu, Dis, reine maudite des Montagnes Bleues et princesse oubliée d'Erebor, lutta pour sa vie, et ce, pour la première fois de son existence. Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux : elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
Pas avant d'avoir dit à ses enfants à quel point elle était désolée, pas avant d'avoir craché au visage de Thror, lui dire que, finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de son regard pour survivre et surtout, pas avant d'avoir castrer Foster.

- Es-tu certain que ce tunnel mène à la sortie Fili ?

- Evidemment, j'ai grandit ici ! Je connais très bien ma montagne ! Maintenant je vous demanderais de ne plus m'ennuyer et si vous voulez bien arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin, je vous en serais gré, prince d'Erebor.  
- Fili, Thorin ne te veux aucun mal…

- Ca, j'attend de voir, n'oublie pas qu'il est le pire ennemi de notre royaume, tu ne devrais pas être si familier avec lui.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils avaient atteint le tunnel et, depuis peu, ils n'entendaient ou ne sentaient plus aucun signe de l'attaque de Smaug et de l'incendie qui avait prit place dans la mine, ils s'étaient vraiment éloignés, mais ne voyaient toujours pas le moindre signe d'une sortie quelconque, pire encore, Thorin avait l'impression que, plus ils marchaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, plus le tunnel descendait vers les profondeurs.

Depuis que le danger était passé et que la tension était retombée, Fili avait endossé son rôle de prince et de grand frère protecteur, il ne faisait aucunement confiance à Thorin, après tout, sa tête était remplie des propagandes anti-Erebor de Foster: Fili avait subit ce que l'on pourrait appeler un lavage de cerveau.

Il continuait de se défier de son oncle, malgré tout ce que pouvait lui dire Kili et surtout, il ne supportait pas de voir à quel point le prince ennemi était devenu important pour son frère.  
Thorin lui faisait peur tout comme il l'impressionnait, il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit la vue grandiose de cet oncle inconnu faisant face à Foster et plusieurs de ses sbires, tout comme il ne supportait pas la confiance aveugle que semblait lui vouer Kili.  
Dans l'esprit de Fili, il n y avait personne d'autre,seulement lui et son frère et ils n'avaient aucune aide. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux livrés à eux même, sans maison, sans famille et sans personne. Fili n'avait peut-être pas su protéger son petit frère des tourments de son père comme il l'aurait dû, mais le petit fils de Thror n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Fili avait désespérément cherché à se débarrasser de son père, ce n'était pas pour qu'une deuxième figure d'autorité leur demande à nouveau de s'agenouiller.

Et Fili était vraiment terrifié par ce qu'ils allaient devenir maintenant.  
Et, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la tourmente, Fili ne faisait aucun effort pour être agréable à Thorin.

- Très bien, prince d'Ered Luin, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, je suis votre oncle, à tous les deux, et j'ai juré à Kili que je prendrais soin de vous-  
- Vous avez raison, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, premièrement, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu ou bien simplement avoir déjà reçu une quelconque attention de votre part, _mon oncle,_ je ne vois pas de quel droit vous vous clamez ainsi, pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu d'oncle et je n'en aurai jamais et surtout, j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous pousse à être aussi attentionné envers nous, si ce sont les montagnes bleues et leurs richesses que vous voulez, comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a plus rien à y prendre, vous pourrez donc retourner dire à votre cher papa que votre mission d'infiltration a échoué-  
- Fili ! tu te trompe, ce n'est pas-  
- Attend Kili, s'il te plait, laisse moi finir,

Debout face à Thorin, Fili écumait de rage, une rage brulante qui n'était due qu'à une seule chose : la peur. En trop peu de temps, Fili avait été séparé de son frère, séquestré, torturé, puis il avait été témoin de la destruction de son royaume et avait faillit y perdre la vie et celle de Kili et maintenant, il voyait la confiance aveugle qui couvait dans les yeux du jeune brun lorsque celui-ci regardait leur oncle, Fili ne voulait pas perdre Kili, car si jamais cela arrivait, ce serait la fin du prince blond, son frère avait toujours été son unique raison d'exister.  
Non, il ne se tairait pas, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas éjecté toute sa peur sur Thorin, qui, lui, commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas le punching ball préféré des deux frères tout en jetant un oeil curieux à ce prince qui semblait porter en lui les sentiments et émotions bien trop violents pour être géré correctement.

- Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, vous devez vraiment être arrogant pour penser que vous nous serez indispensable dans les temps à venir-  
- Il l'est Fili, croit moi !

- SUFFIT ! Dites moi petit prince d'Ered Luin, lequel de nous deux est le plus arrogant ?

Thorin se rapprocha dangereusement de Fili, qui ne montra pas le moindre signe de recul, ce qui, dans le fond, impressionna Thorin, généralement, les nains contre lesquels il s'énervait ne le fixaient pas ainsi dans les yeux et ne se tenaient pas aussi bravement face à lui, surtout pas alors que leur corps semblait se remettre à peine de vilaines plaies douloureuses.

- Lequel de nous deux a été témoin des tortures subîtes par Kili ? Lequel de nous deux vient de passer plusieurs jours en salle de torture ? Et lequel de nous deux serait mort à l'heure actuelle si JE n'avais pas prit l'initiative d'accompagner son frère dans une mission de sauvetage ? Dites moi Fili, êtes vous certain de ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide ?

Pour toute réponse, Fili lui cracha au visage, il était bien trop en colère pour s'inquiéter de quoique ce soi, et il n'allait pas laisser Thorin l'insulter ainsi, il avait toujours répliqué face à ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui et il percevait l'attitude menaçante de Thorin comme un danger.

- Comment osez vous ? Vous ne savez rien ! Rien du tout ! Vous vous permettez de me juger, de nous juger ! Nous sommes bien plus fort que ce que vous pouvez penser ! Je saurai protéger Kili !

- Si sa majesté à l'intention de prendre soin de son frère comme elle l'a toujours fait, qu'elle le fasse ! Après tout, dernièrement, mis à part ses 5 doigts cassés, le poison qui court dans ses veines et ses hématomes qui recouvrent son corps, Kili a échappé à beaucoup, félicitation ! Quand à vous, je considère que le fait que vous teniez encore debout et que vous soyez capable de parler relève du miracle.

Thorin eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Fili, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécier le fait de se prendre un cracha à la face. Et lui aussi venait de vivre un traumatisme que diable ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on survit à une attaque de dragon ! Mais il eut quand même le temps de regretter ses paroles. Avant que Fili ne se jette sur lui en hurlant, le brave petit, dans son état, il ne risquait pas de lui faire trop mal.

- STOP !

Kili s'était interposé entre les deux princes, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, il ne voulait pas voir les deux seules personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il considérait comme une famille s'entretuer ainsi.

- S'il vous plait…

Il venait de perdre le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme une maison, il avait pensé qu'une fois Foster détruit, lui et Fili resteraient en Ered Luin afin de diriger le royaume, il ne voulait pas retourner à Erebor, il ne voulait pas que Thror et les nains du mont solitaire regardent Fili comme ils l'avaient regardé lui, il ne voulait plus être traiter comme un déchet.

- Je vous en supplie…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sous les regards ahuris de son frère et de son oncle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'agressivité ou de colère dans l'atmosphère, la douleur les enrobait tous. La douleur de Kili, recouvert de sang, le sang de son frère dont les plaies n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées, la douleur d'un enfant qui voit soudainement son avenir et celui de son grand frère partir en fumé.  
Et, avant que les sanglots ne lui brisent la voix, alors que Fili et Thorin, d'un même geste, le prirent dans leurs bras pour une étreinte pleine d'amour et de promesses, il réussit à supplier en murmurant,

- Nous sommes une famille.


	14. Poison

Erebor tremblait au son des cors et des cloches d'alarme. Tout le royaume était sur le pied de guerre, les naines, les enfants et ceux qui ne combattaient pas se préparaient pour tenir un siège, pour vivre une guerre.  
Les forges grondaient, faisaient fondre tout le métal inutile, les marteaux frappaient l'airain dans un tintamarre incroyable pour en faire des armes, des armures, des boucliers. Dans ce brouhaha infernal, les soldats, membres de la garde, mercenaires et tous ceux aptes à tenir une arme se préparaient pour l'affrontement. Sous les ordres de Thror les troupes se déployaient à l'entrée d'Erebor, prenant position sur les hauteurs, les tours de gardes.  
Erebor ne possédait peut être pas une armée aussi conséquente que celle qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais ses soldats étaient déterminés à protéger leur montagne jusqu'au dernier souffle.  
Dans quelques jours, l'armée de Foster, composée de guerriers nains, d'orques et de créatures immondes, se tiendra devant les portes du royaume, et elle sera accueillit comme il se le doit.

Thror avait dans la main la missive de Thorin, la seule et unique preuve, avec le témoignage de Dori, que quelque chose se tramait à l'Ouest, du côté des Montagnes Bleues. Mais c'était surtout la dernière indication qu'il possédait.

Depuis, il n'avait reçu aucun message pour lui dire qu'Erebor ne sera pas attaqué de front, ni que le royaume d'Ered Luin était actuellement en proie aux flammes.

TLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTL TL

Thorin se rongeait les ongles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement inquiet. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour la chance de revoir Erebor tel qu'il l'avait quitté.  
En sortant du tunnel, menés par Fili, ils étaient tombés sur l'effroyable passage souterrain de l'armée orque, leur permettant de marcher nuit et jours, sans craindre ni le soleil, ni les éventuels guetteurs qui auraient pu prévenir Thror de la menace qui pesait sur son royaume, une armée qui, même amputée des nains et des hommes, était légèrement supérieure aux défenses naines.  
Tout comme il était inquiet pour ses compagnons qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.  
Sa raison de prince lui dictait de se rendre immédiatement à Erebor pour mettre en place la défense de la montagne et son cœur le suppliait de retourner dans le brasier qu'était devenue la mine d'Ered Luin : neuf de ses meilleurs amis y étaient encore, ses meilleurs amis tout simplement, mais Thorin doutait qu'il puisse les revoir un jour.

Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner ses neveux, il ne le voulait pas, il n'y pensait même pas.  
Il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de patience et d'amour pour apprivoiser le fier nain blond, tout comme il savait que, si Kili l'avait adopté, le jeune nain gardait un esprit farouche et restait peu enclin à mettre toute sa confiance en lui, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait de promesse, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, tout le monde avait toujours fini par lui tourner le dos, même son frère avait faillit l'abandonner : s'ils étaient arrivés ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tard, c'aurait été son cadavre qu'ils auraient retrouvé, la dague de Foster plantée dans la poitrine.

Et ce n'était pas ces détails qui l'empêcheront de tenir sa promesse et son rôle d'oncle.

Fili était salement amoché et, même si ne le montrait pas, Thorin se doutait qu'il devait souffrir le martyre.  
Quant à Kili, cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, que son corps tremblait légèrement, que les veines qui passaient à la surface de sa peau charriaient un sang noir: empoisonné.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thorin le voyait dans cet état, le jeune nain avait déjà montré ces symptômes lorsqu'il était à Erebor.  
Le grand prince savait que Kili portait dans son sang l'un des poisons de Foster, qui agissait de manière totalement aléatoire, prenant le plus jeune à chaque fois au dépourvu, l'amenant parfois à des crises douloureuses.

La priorité du moment était donc de remettre ses neveux sur pied, puis il aviserait ensuite. Il ne voulait pas les forcer, mais tout son cœur et sa raison lui hurlait de se rendre à Erebor, ils avaient une chance d'y être avant l'armée : celle ci se déplaçant sous terre et étant vraiment gigantesque, sa marche n'avait sûrement rien de vive.

Les trois nains se dirigèrent donc vers l'Est, laissant derrière eux la montagne embrasée, non sans y avoir jeté un dernier regard: à leurs amis, leur maison, leurs souvenirs, leur futur qui partait en fumée… Ils trouvèrent rapidement une auberge, l'un des nombreux établissements qui jonchaient les routes commerciales autours des Montagnes Bleues.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, tous les clients parlaient de l'attaque du dragon.  
Ne cherchant pas à se faire remarquer, ni même à se remémorer ces moments terribles, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart où ils mangèrent rapidement et copieusement: Fili n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité et Kili avait eu la gorge tellement serrée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retrouve son frère qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé dernièrement.  
Seul Thorin ne toucha presque pas à son assiette, ses pensées obnubilées par le sourire doux de Balin, le rire de ses compagnons, la poigne de Dwalin, les blagues de Bofur et toutes ces petits rien sur les membres de sa compagnie, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués avant mais qui commençaient déjà à lui manquer cruellement.

Durant le repas, la décision fut prise de suivre Thorin à Erebor après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Kili y voyait enfin la possibilité de rendre à son oncle tout ce qu'il lui avait offert et Fili devait bien admettre que lui aussi devait beaucoup au grand nain. Et puis de toute façon, aucun des deux n'avaient nul autre part où aller.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas encore couchés:  
Alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans leur chambre, le poison qui courait dans les veines de Kili agit soudainement, brulant son corps, liquéfiant ses organes. En quelques secondes, Kili tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur, sa température interne monta dangereusement, le vidant instantanément de ses forces alors qu'il hurlait de douleur à s'en arracher la voix.  
Auprès de lui, tenant sa main, Fili paniquait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est attendre que la crise passe, et c'était insupportable. Il tentait de lui murmurer des mots doux, de lui caresser le visage pour l'apaiser, mais il aurait tellement aimé faire plus : les cris de son frère lui retournaient le ventre. Cris qui cessèrent soudainement, laissant place à un silence tendu : Thorin venait de planter trois des aiguilles soporifiques de Kili dans le cou de ce dernier, l'assommant instantanément.

- Que se passe t-il ici ?

L'aubergiste et quelques clients, alertés par les hurlements, venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Mon compagnon est blessé, j'aurai besoin que vous m'ameniez des linges, de l'eau et tout le matériel de soins que vous possédez.

L'aubergiste les regarda un instant, s'assurant qu'ils n'allaient pas causer plus de troubles, puis s'éclipsa pour aller chercher tout ce que Thorin lui demandait.

Pendant ce temps là, Fili avait déposé son frère sur un lit. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de protéger son petit frère.

Les mots que Thorin lui avait lancés au visage alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le tunnel lui avaient fait vraiment mal, car ils étaient vrais. Il avait beau avoir fait de Kili la priorité de sa vie, il n'avait jamais pu le protéger, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était alléger ses peines et ses douleurs, rien de plus.  
Tout comme il savait que, dorénavant, son oncle leur serait une aide et un soutient précieux, peut être même plus.  
Mais ce constat lui laissait un gout amère : Fili ne voulait pas recevoir l'aide d'un nain qui lui avait été décrit toute sa vie comme l'ennemi, le monstre à abattre. Et ce n'était pas que ça. Le grand prince l'impressionnait, lui faisait peur, par sa puissance, son aura, sa prestance… Fili se sentait minuscule à ses côtés, il avait du mal à croire qu'un nain de cette envergure puisse s'occuper de deux batards ennemis seulement par compassion ou par plaisir, seulement parce qu'ils étaient les fils de sa soeur, il y avait surement autre chose derrière.  
Peut-être agissait-il sous les ordres du grand roi d'Erebor. Le jeune prince d'Ered Luin ne faisait décidément aucune confiance à Thorin.

Et bien sûr: l'argument de la famille ou de l'amour, Fili n'y croyait pas. La seule personne pour qui il ressentait de l'amour était son frère, il avait grandit avec, s'était occupé de lui, lui avait appris à lire, à écrire, l'avait protéger comme il le pouvait, et, en échange, Kili lui remplissait ses journées, son cœur, le divertissait des leçons pénibles que son père tentaient de lui faire ingérer, le faisait rire, il était son oxygène.  
Kili avait toujours été tout pour lui. Peut être que si les choses avaient été différentes, ils ne seraient pas aussi fusionnels, mais voilà, ils avaient tout deux été confrontés à des épreuves tout le long de leur vie, et les avaient surmontées seulement parce que l'autre était là. Fili avait donc la certitude que si sont frère n'était pas à ses côtés, il n'était plus capable de rien.

C'est pourquoi il avait du mal à croire Thorin quand celui ci disait qu'il les aimait. Le nain blond comprenait que le grand prince puisse aimer son frère. Kili était tellement adorable, tellement charmant, aimable…, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il restait pétillant, joueur, souriant. Thorin ne pouvait que l'aimer. Mais lui? Fili n'avait rien à voir avec son frère, lui et son oncle étaient actuellement étranger l'un à l'autre et le nain blond ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse juste aimer comme ça, sans aucune condition, sans rien demander en échange.  
Et surtout, il ne voulait pas de l'amour de Thorin, il était prêt à le rejeter de toutes ses forces: sa tête, son esprit et son corps étaient encore marqués des preuves d'amour de Foster et Fili ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça. Il ne savait pas que Foster ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais plutôt adoré, peut être même désiré, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour, seulement de la fierté à posséder pareil héritier, puis de la haine à voir qu'il lui échappait.

Fili ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'était l'amour ou l'affection et il en avait peur.

Il replaça délicatement quelques unes des longues mèches brunes derrière les oreilles de son frère endormi, sécha du pouce les larmes qui avait coulées sur sa joue et plaça un baiser tendre sur son front bouillant

Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi, dans son sommeil, rien ne laissait croire que, quelques instants plus tôt, il hurlait sa douleur comme un damné.

- Déshabille toi.

Surpris, Fili se tourna pour faire face à Thorin, qui avait retiré son grand manteau et ne portait plus qu'une tunique, dont les manches étaient remontées au dessus des coudes. Il venait de se laver les mains et était en train de les essuyer. Le jeune prince caressa brièvement des yeux la stature dévoilée, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de froncer les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

L'aubergiste venait de déposer tout le matériel de soin dont il disposait et Thorin avait l'intention de s'occuper du blond.

- Tu as besoin de soins, tu n'iras pas loin si tu reste dans cet état, laisse moi t'aider… S'il te plait.

Thorin crut qu'il allait s'arracher la gorge sur le dernier mot, c'était bien la première fois qu'il demandais « s'il te plait » à qui que ce soit. Mais il sentait bien que le jeune blond qui lui faisait face ne lui faisait absolument aucune confiance, pire même, il se défiait de lui, le considérait comme une menace. Et sans Kili pour s'interposer entre eux, Thorin sentait qu'il devait absolument faire des efforts, sous peine de voir son inexistante relation avec son neveu se transformer en guérilla.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, Thorin ne voulait pas avoir à le supplier, et Fili ne voulait pas recevoir son aide.

Tous deux savaient que Fili était dans un état critique, que c'était un miracle s'il tenait encore debout et que Thorin était apte à le soigner correctement. Mais voilà, Fili était bien trop sauvage pour accepter quoique ce soit de son oncle, sans Kili pour lui forcer la main et encore, même avec, Fili ne se laissera pas apprivoiser.  
Thorin savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait un jour gagner la confiance de Fili. Rien que la confiance. Pour l'amour ou l'amitié, il préféra ne pas penser au long chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant de pouvoir créer un véritable lien avec ce neveu farouche.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

- Nous y arriverons dans quelques jours, il est impensable que les nains d'Erebor s'attendent à nous voir arriver par « en dessous », par les caves, là où seront abrités les naines et les enfants, exactement comme vous nous l'avez recommandé, ce sera un plaisir de massacrer ces nains.

La broche fourchue du grand orque pâle vint caresser les crins de son warg blanc, le passage n'était pas bien grand, contraignant l'armée à se mouvoir lentement, les trolls, wargs et autres créatures de grande taille devant souvent se plier pour pouvoir passer. Mais les troupes avançaient plutôt bien, les gobelins en tête créaient et consolidait le tunnel avec une rapidité effroyable. Erebor n'était plus très loin.

- N'oublie pas : l'Arkenstone ainsi qu'une part du trésor sont pour moi, tout le reste vous appartient.

Le grand orque regarda son interlocuteur blond un instant, avant de siffler son affirmation. Après tout, C'était Foster qui lui avait donné les plans d'Erebor, ainsi que la meilleure manière de l'attaquer. Azog savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'armée naine pour venir à bout de la Montagne Solitaire et pour se venger de tous ce qu'ont fait subir les nains à son peuple, en particulier les descendants de Durin.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

L'Aube allait bientôt se lever, Fili grogna et mordit son oreiller plus encore, serra à s'en briser la mâchoire. Il avait tellement mal. Allongé sur le ventre, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son corps de trembler de douleur.  
Penché sur son omoplate, Thorin venait de planter une ultime aiguille dans sa chair, pour un dernier point. Le dernier d'un nombre incalculable de points de suture, de bandages, d'onguents ou d'emplâtres que Thorin avait posé sur sa peau sitôt que le fier blond se soit écroulé à ses pieds, quelques heures plus tôt, son corps ne le portant plus.

Thorin rapprocha les bords de la plaie et fit son nœud, s'appliquant à être le plus soigné possible afin d'être sûr qu'aucune cicatrice ne vienne lui rappeler ces moments terribles.  
Il prit un linge imbibé d'alcool et regarda son neveu qui tremblait.

- C'est la dernière fois Fili.  
- Faites vite.

D'une main ferme, il plaqua la nuque du blond contre le matelas, posa son genoux son son dos, s'assurant qu'il ne se débattra pas, puis, sans prévenir, il appliqua la compresse sur la plaie. Le corps de Fili s'arqua immédiatement et, sans la main qui le maintenait, il aurait surement sauté au plafond.  
Pas un son ne sortit de ses lèvres closes, seul un gémissement, une plainte de douleur, se coinça dans sa gorge. Il avait bien trop crié pour Foster, il ne voulait plus laisser qui que ce soit l'entendre hurler à nouveau, plus jamais. Et surtout pas Thorin.

- C'est fini, tu peux te reposer maintenant, nous partirons pour Erebor une fois que vous serez sur pied.

Mais Fili ne l'avais pas attendu, il s'était évanoui sitôt la pression retombée et il dormait maintenant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Son oncle avait eu besoin de la nuit entière pour soigner toutes ses plaies et, malgré le soporifique qu'il lui avait injecté, la douleur l'avait empêché de s'endormir totalement.

Le grand prince regarda un instant le corps découvert de celui qui se refusait à être son neveu, puis, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se pencha en avant pour déposer un doux baiser sur son épaule tandis que sa main vola à la peau nue une caresse légère. Il se redressa sans remarquer le frémissement sous les paupières closes du prince blond.

Thorin nettoya délicatement son corps trempé de sueur et de sang puis l'installa dans son lit. Il était impressionné par la force de volonté de son neveu et était ravi de constater qu'il était aussi juste et loyal que son frère, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Erebor aurait eu à s'inquiéter d'un ennemi bien plus redoutable que Foster et Azog réunis.


	15. La bataille d'Erebor

- Que tous ceux aptes à se mouvoir prennent les blessés en charge, il ne faut mieux pas rester là, l'incendie risque de se propager !

Sous les directives de Dwalin et Balin, les survivants des montagnes Bleues s'enfuirent de la mine saccagée, n'ayant nulle part où aller, aucun leader à suivre, ils s'en remirent pleinement aux décisions des nains d'Erebor, qui n'en menait pas large. Combattre, élaborer des stratégies, donner des conseils, ça, ils savaient bien faire, mais prendre la tête d'un peuple désespéré, là, c'était beaucoup moins dans leur corde.  
A ceux qui leur demandaient ce qu'ils allaient devenir, où ils allaient vivre et comment ils allaient soigner les blessés, ils ne savaient pas leur répondre.

- Maitre Dwalin, la nuit va tomber et ces collines sont infestées de gobelins, nous ne devons pas rester là !

Un jeune soldat de la garde que Dwalin avait sauvé in extremis un peu plus tôt, et qui, depuis, ne le lâchait plus, tentait comme il le pouvait de lui donner des indications utiles.

Mais qui ne faisaient que mettre en rogne le grand nain. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper de la population ?  
Ils avaient réussit à en sauver une très grande partie, malheureusement, tous les nains survivants comptaient au moins un de leur proche dans les victimes de l'attaque, mais, au final, le bilan n'était pas si catastrophique, même les nains de l'armée de Foster n'avaient pas tous été éradiqués, et se trouvaient maintenant parmi les survivants, aux côtés de leur famille, ou à donner des soins aux blessés.  
Les nains d'Erebor avaient beau se concerter, ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment bien la région pour savoir où s'installer en attendant de trouver une décision.  
Ils avaient fait au moins dix fois le tour de tous les survivants dans l'espoir de trouver leur prince, mais ils ont eut l'affreuse confirmation qu'il ne comptait pas parmi les vivants. Ni lui, ni son neveu. Ni même Fili qui, même si Balin ne le connaissait pas, aurait été la personne parfaite pour reprendre les rênes de la population de Nogrod.

- Bon, sais tu où nous pourrions nous rendre cette nuit ? Un lieu sûr qui pourrait accueillir toute la population ?  
- heu…

Non, le jeune nain n'en avait aucune idée.

- De l'autre côté de cette montagne, il y'a l'ancienne ville naine de Belegost, aujourd'hui inhabitée, ni par les nains, ni par des créatures plus sombres. Mon peuple y sera à l'abri le temps que nous trouvions une solution.

Lorsque Dwalin se tourna pour faire face à la naine qui venait de lui parler, il fut surprit de se trouver face à Dis en personne, un air farouche sur le visage, les vêtements et la peau brulés par endroit, mais bien déterminée à s'occuper du peuple de son mari, après tout, c'était elle qui était la plus désignée pour cela actuellement.  
Ce fut un soulagement pour les nains d'Erebor de se décharger ainsi. Ils vinrent en aide à la petite fille de leur roi pour organiser le rapatriement vers la ville de Belegost.  
Tout apriori ou rancune mis de côté: la situation ne permettait même pas que l'on regarde en arrière pour savoir si, oui ou non Dis méritait de prendre la place de leader.  
Et, une fois qu'ils en auraient finit avec la population de Nogrod, les neuf nains de la compagnie de Thorin retourneraient à Erebor, aucun cadavre de gobelins, d'orque ou de troll n'avait été aperçu, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : le royaume de la Montagne Solitaire était toujours menacé.

LTLTLTLT

D'abord, ce fut le silence, puis, alors qu'ils avançaient à l'intérieur de la cité, ensemble, se tenant droit et digne, fier, leur passage déclenchait les murmures étonnés, choqués, haineux ou curieux. Murmures qui se muèrent en brouhaha à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la salle du trône, là où Thror les attendait.  
Quelques insultes furent lancées, notamment à l'encontre de Fili, surtout à l'encontre de Fili, mais Kili avait aussi droit à sa part. Et les nains parlaient maintenant suffisamment fort pour que les termes « lignée indigne », « descendants pourris » ou « les crimes de Foster doivent être venger » atteignent régulièrement les oreilles des trois nains, qui restait stoïques, serraient les dents et continuaient d'avancer.

Kili savait qu'ils n'auraient pas du revenir, et encore moins avec son frère. Il savait que si Thorin n'avait pas été avec eux, à cet instant précis, ils se seraient fait lyncher par les nains d'Erebor. La colère qui ressortait de la foule était palpable, après tout, ils étaient les enfants de celui qui avait fait du royaume un enfer, qui l'avait déchirer par une guerre civile, qui était responsable de la mort et de l'exil de nombreux nains, détruisant plusieurs familles, et qui, surtout, venait de lancer une effroyable armée piller Erebor.

Non, Kili et Fili n'étaient pas les bienvenus, que Thorin soit à leurs côtés ne permettait pas à la population de les accepter parmi elle, et ne l'empêchait pas de les haïr. La présence du grand prince toutefois jugulait les ardeurs de la foule, qui n'osait pas montrer trop ouvertement sa rancune et sa soif de vengeance envers ces deux descendants immondes, qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour.

Thorin aurait mille fois préféré une autre entrée, beaucoup plus discrète, beaucoup moins haineuse, en tout cas, pas ainsi.  
Mais les heures était comptées, ils avaient mis plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à Erebor, notamment dû à quelques coups de gueule de la part de ses neveux, aussi bien Fili que Kili, des fois les deux en même temps, pour la même raison ou pas.

Les quelques jours de voyages avaient permis à Thorin de se découvrir des limites de patiences qu'il ne se soupçonnait même pas.

Kili avait beau être facile à vivre, il ne comprenait toujours pas que Thorin lui avait fait la promesse de veiller sur eux et était persuadé qu'une fois à Erebor, le prince les abandonnera pour s'occuper de l'armée. Il passait donc à des phases de béatitude bienheureuse où la présence de son oncle et de son frère le rendait tout sourire et le remplissait d'espoir pour la suite des événements, à des passages ténébreux, où l'image de Fili en sang, prêt à mourir au pied du trône lui hantait l'esprit et où il se rappelait que Thorin n'était pas leur propriété, que lui aussi avait une fonction de prince guerrier et qu'il n'allait surement pas faire passer ses deux déchets de neveux avant son royaume.  
Dans ces moments là, Kili était très irascible et un sang foncé, presque noir semblait couler dans ses veines. Thorin ne saurait dire si le poison réagissait selon son humeur, ou bien si ce n'était pas la douleur générée lorsqu'il agissait qui avait un impact sur son caractère.  
En tout cas, quoi qu'il arrive, mieux valait éviter de contrarier Kili dans ces cas là, il avait tendance à dégainer assez rapidement et seule l'intervention de Thorin avait sauvé de la mort les quelques personnes qui s'étaient permis des commentaires salaces sur les physique du jeune brun ou bien de son frère, nains ou humains et quand Kili se trouvait de bonne humeur et qu'il ne répliquait pas, c'était Fili qui s'en chargeait.

Kili n'était pas le pire : Fili était une véritable bombe à retardement dans les mains de Thorin. Le prince se trouvait constamment sur le fil du rasoir avec lui. Plus d'une fois il avait tenter de tuer son oncle, ou voulut partir avec son jeune frère, qui, selon son humeur, tentait de raisonner les deux, sinon prenait partie soit de Fili, soit de Thorin, ou alors utilisait ses aiguilles paralysantes contre les deux et leur faisait la morale tant que le poison agissait, pendant que le prince d'Ered Luin et le prince d'Erebor s'échangeaient des regards meurtriers.  
Le pire, c'était lorsque les deux se liguaient contre leur oncle: face à leur esprit tourmentés et en colère, Thorin ne savait pas toujours comment réagir, et préférait attendre que ça passe.  
Lorsque ses deux neveux le quittaient pour aller voir ailleur, ce qui est arrivé une paire de fois, il ne savait jamais s'il devait rester où il était ou bien les suivre, il ne voulait pas les étouffer ni leur imposer sa présence, mais les laisser seuls était hors de question.

Et, dans ces cas là, les deux jeunes nains, après plusieurs heures de fugue, avaient toujours finit par revenir vers lui, sans un mot, pour l'accompagner vers la Montagne Solitaire. Et ils marchaient ainsi, tous les trois, Kili parlant pour tous, faisant rire son oncle et son frère, parfois leur tenant la main à tout les deux, comme une famille.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à l'ombre de la mine, qu'ils ne traversent les défenses naines et qu'ils ne se trouvent face à la foule, alertée du retour du prince ainsi que de l'arrivée des deux aberrations que Dis avait mis au monde.

Kili et Fili étaient maintenant seuls tous les deux dans une spacieuse chambre qui jouxtait celle de Thorin. Leur oncle avait bel et bien endossé son rôle de prince guerrier, général des armées et était actuellement avec son père et son grand père occupé à remanier les défenses d'Erebor, avec dans l'idée de préparer une petite surprise pour l'armée des orques.

- Il faut qu'on parte Kili, nous n'avons pas notre place ici.

- Je sais, mais tu veux aller où ? Partout où nous irons, nous seront considérés comme les descendants pourris de quelqu'un, que ce soit de Thror ou de Foster.  
- Et alors ? On n'est pas obligé de leur dire, on pourrait se débrouiller, vivre simplement, trouver un métier !  
- Tu parles d'une vie ! On est sous doué à la forge et en tout, on n'a jamais appris a vivre par nous même, tout ce que moi je sais faire, c'est tuer, et toi, c'est diriger un peuple, comment veux-tu que l'on vive simplement avec ça ?  
- Ce sera surement mieux que de vivre ici. Franchement Kili, je ne comprends pas ce que l'on fait là, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton oncle ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Nous devrions retourner dans les Montagnes Bleues et diriger les nains qui ont survécu, je refuse de croire que toute la population a été massacrée, ma place est auprès d'eux !  
- Attend Fili, je te promets que Thorin ne nous veut que du bien, tu devrais lui laisser une chance.  
- Et toi tu lui fais bien trop confiance ! Thorin est un prince ennemi, c'est tout. Il en met peut être plein les yeux quand il se bat, mais je doute franchement qu'il soit aussi aimable qu'il ne le clame. Il finira par nous faire du mal.

C'était la première fois que les deux frères n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet, et ça les mettait très mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois de leur vie, pendant quelques jours, ils avaient pu se reposer sur une troisième personne, une personne qui leur était étrangère de surcroît, et qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans leur duo fusionnel.

Kili n'avait aucun mal à se laisser aller dans les bras de Thorin lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort, ou à écouter ses conseils. Durant le voyage, au grand dam de Fili, Thorin avait profité de quelques moments creux pour apprendre à son plus jeune neveu des bottes et des parades puissantes, le rendant un peu moins vulnérable face à un adversaire comme Foster.  
Pourtant, Kili ne s'était pas éloigné le moins du monde de son frère, mais Fili ressentait tout de même la bonne entente entre son oncle et le jeune brun comme une trahison de la part de Kili, et un vol de la part de Thorin. Et, bien sûr, le seul sûr qui le blond faisait par de son mécontentement était le prince d'Erebor.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Fili était occupé à refaire son sac, qu'il venait de défaire.

- On s'en va, personne ne veut de nous ici, c'est flagrant que si ton oncle n'avait pas été avec nous tout à l'heure, on se serait fait trucider. Tu as vu toi même le regard de Thror, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Kili, prit son bagage, il s'en foutait de l'endroit où il était, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec son frère, si celui-ci voulait retourner aux Montagnes Bleues, il l'y accompagnerait.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentit son cœur se déchirer à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus Thorin. Cet oncle qu'il ne connaissait que depuis plusieurs semaines, et à qui il devait énormément de chose, cet oncle qui était rapidement devenu une figure de confort, de sécurité et d'affection.  
Mais, après tout, ils ne lui étaient d'aucun service ici, le prince d'Erebor avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters auprès des deux princes indésirés.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la sortie, récoltants quelques regards ou commentaires désagréables de la part des rares nains qu'ils croisaient (toute la population civile d'Erebor était partie se réfugier à l'extérieur de la mine, menée par le père de Thorin, les couloirs étaient donc vidés) mais ils s'en foutaient, ils étaient ensemble.

Les deux frères quittaient l'aile royale lorsqu'une monstrueuse secousse ébranla toute la montagne, les envoyant au sol.

L'armée orque venait de pénétrer dans Erebor.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, tendu comme un arc, dissimulé avec tous ses soldats, Thorin observait les gobelins des premières lignes s'avancer silencieusement dans les caves.

Ils attendirent que le gros des troupes soit passé sans les remarquer, s'assurant de les prendre par surprise et de leur couper la retraite.

Puis les cors nains vibrèrent majestueusement, leurs échos se répercutaient avec puissance sur les murs, effrayant les ennemis, boostant les soldats, et ils attaquèrent, soudainement, violement, avec rage.  
Le prince d'Erebor et la garde royale firent énormément de dégâts en très peu de temps, telle une meute de loup lâché dans une bergerie, les gobelins pris au pièges n'eurent aucune chance et furent massacrés avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.  
La suite devint un tourbillon de coup de haches, de boucliers, des cris aigus des gobelins, des râles des orques, et encore et toujours des coups, de cimeterres, d'épées. La bataille pour Erebor était commencée, et elle ne cesserait qu'à l'éradication total de l'une des deux armées.  
C'était de la violence à l'état brute : les lames s'entrechoquaient, les corps mutilés tombaient par dizaines, et le sol fut bientôt un amas de chair et se sang, le noir des orques se mêlant au rouge des nains sans se mélanger.

L'effet de surprise passa rapidement, les orques arrivèrent par flots, empruntant d'autres passages, prenant les nains à revers. Bientôt les trolls arrivèrent et déchainèrent leur violence dans les lignes des soldats d'Erebor, écrasant et piétinant les premières lignes.  
Thorin se rendit compte que s'ils n'abandonnaient pas les caves immédiatement, ils seraient submergés.  
Il fit sonner la retraite, et, tandis que les guerriers fuyaient vers les étages supérieur pour y continuer la bataille, des troupes de Thorin, postées dans l'ombre, déversèrent de l'étoupe sur le sol, qu'ils embrasèrent, retardant suffisamment l'armée orque pour que Thorin puisse réorganiser la défense. Menant la bataille sur un terrain plus découvert.

Mais Azog avait déjà prévu la parade, et envoya ses gobelins saboteurs creuser les étages supérieurs, prendre l'armée naine à revers, se déverser partout dans la cité, menant le combat sur énormément de fronts différents, fragmentant l'armée naine. Coinçant Thorin et sa garde proche dans les étages inférieurs.

De son côté, Foster trouva un passage détourné, et se précipita vers la salle du trône, vers l'Arkenstone.  
Salle du trône où se dirigeait aussi Thror, qui avait l'intention de mettre son joyeux à l'abri.

- Kili, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Arrête toi, ce n'est pas notre guerre !  
- Je ne vais pas laisser Thorin se battre seul, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, pour nous !

Au moment ou Fili allait rattraper Kili, le sol s'écroula, et le blond disparu dans un tourbillon de gravats, un air d'incompréhension total sur le visage. Il chuta trois étages plus bas, aux pieds d'un grand orque pâle qui le regarda avec un air surpris, pendant que les gobelins et les orques autour de lui faisaient rapidement un cercle, lui coupant toutes issus.

Plus haut, Kili hurlait le nom de son frère, tentant de trouver un passage pour le rejoindre. Mais des gobelins arrivèrent rapidement, la soif de sang dirigeant leurs coups. Kili n'eut aucun mal à se défaire des deux premiers, puis des trois suivants, au sixième, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune aiguille empoisonné avec lui, au dixième, il se prit un méchant coup à l'épaule, un autre à la hanche. A bout de souffle, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était totalement submergé, et que les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires.

- Attendez ! Ne le tuez pas, celui ci est pour moi !

Et, alors que les gobelins s'écartaient pour laisser champ libre à Foster, Kili était désespérément en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour se sortir de là, s'il y en avait un.


	16. Au coeur de la tourmente

La rumeur de la violente bataille beaucoup plus bas était de plus en plus forte. Les gobelins creusaient la pierre de la mine et envahissaient rapidement la ville entière.

L'armée naine était submergée, piégée. Et, malgré la vaillance de ses soldats, l'issue semblait bien sombre.  
Thror, en tenue de combat et armé, venait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône et s'approcha de l'Arkenstone, qui brillait paisiblement. Il comptait l'emmener à l'abri, puis retourner auprès de son petit fils pour prêter main forte dans la bataille.

Il venait de récupérer le joyau lorsqu'un hurlement douloureux, une plainte d'agonie, s'éleva non loin.  
Thror se figea : cette voix, il n'était pas encore familier avec elle, il n'avait pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de s'y habituer, elle le rebutait, mais il savait qu'il avait commencé à l'apprécier. Une voix qui semblait n'être prêtée qu'au rire ou aux paroles joyeuses. Une voix qui, jamais ne devrait, n'aurait dû, exprimer une telle douleur. La voix de celui que Thror ne pensait pas être capable d'accepter, de reconnaître comme un membre de sa famille. La voix de son arrière petit fils. La voix de Kili, qui continuait de hurler le nom de Thorin ou de Fili, appelant à l'aide, couvrant les bruits du combat.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

« Attendez ! Ne le tuez pas, celui ci est pour moi !»

Les gobelins s'étaient placés en cercle autour de lui, s'assurant de ne lui offrir aucune issue, il était essoufflé, sa hanche et son épaule déchirées le brulaient, envoyant des ondes de douleur dans tout son corps, et, en face de lui, Foster jubilait.  
Maintenant qu'il avait son fils à sa merci, le roi blond pouvait prendre son temps. Kili n'aurait jamais dû avoir le privilège de vivre aussi longtemps, cela faisait bien trop de temps que cet avorton décevant et indigne de lui se montrait de plus en plus arrogant, irrespectueux, insoumis.  
Foster ne voulait pas le tuer, pas encore, il comptait d'abord s'assurer qu'il avait toujours le dessus sur ce fils qui tenait plus de Thorin que de lui même, mais surtout, il aurait aimé que le prince d'Erebor soit présent pour assister à la mise à mort.  
Il voulait que Thorin assiste à l'agonie de son neveu, il savait que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir, si ce n'est tenir l'Arkenstone dans ses mains.  
Le destin de Kili restait lié à son oncle finalement : Vu qu'il s'était montré incapable de le tuer, sa mort permettra à Foster de lacérer plus encore le cœur pas si dur du grand nain.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la fureur de Kili, qui, jamais ne lui pardonnera d'avoir posé la main sur son frère.

Avant même que Foster n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Kili avait chargé et, fort des nouvelles attaques apprises auprès de Thorin, au lieu de feinter sournoisement sur le côté, il porta un coup franc, chargé de puissance, implacable. Foster, qui pensait se faire attaquer sur le flanc, fut prit par surprise et ne put contrer efficacement le premier coup, qui se fracassa contre sa lame instable, le faisant reculer. Et, alors que Foster, outré d'avoir flanché devant son fils, se remettait en garde, Kili enchaina les attaques, tantôt sournoises et cruelles comme son géniteur lui avait apprit, tantôt franches et puissantes, tel Thorin lui avait enseigné.  
Et Foster ne se battait plus pour le plaisir d'écraser ce faible fils, il ne jouait plus comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il mettait Kili au tapis. Il combattait pour sa vie, il sentait qu'à la moindre erreur, le plus jeune aurait le dessus, et ce sera sa fin. Parant les coups comme il le pouvait, tentant parfois de répliquer, Foster commença à comprendre que son fils le dépassait, qu'il l'avait peu être même toujours dépasser, malgré tous ses efforts pour le brimer.

La rage et la peur guidaient ses coups. Peur de se voir à nouveau dominer, peur de voir ce nain l'écraser encore une fois, le mettre à terre avec toujours la même facilité et le même dédain, l'humilier. Peur de perdre ce combat, car Kili savait que si Foster prenait l'avantage, il était perdu.  
Les attaques que Thorin lui avait apprises étaient très utiles contre son père, qui n'était pas habituer à ce que Kili combatte de cette manière, avec autant de franchise, d'honneur, chose que le nain blond n'avait jamais voulut voir apparaître chez son fils, et qu'il avait toujours tenter de gommer.  
Mais surtout, alliés à l'agilité et à la vitesse propre à Kili, ses coups étaient devenus dévastateurs.  
Foster su qu'il ne gagnerait jamais ce combat, il n'avait plus aucune chance face à la colère du plus jeune.

Alors qu'il repoussa une attaque qui manqua sa jugulaire de très près, trop près, Foster siffla et, aussitôt, les gobelins qui les entouraient sautèrent sur Kili.

- Ne le tuez surtout pas ! Je le veux vivant, immobilisez le !

Kili fut très vite submergé, et plaqué au sol par les créatures immondes, qui perdirent tout de même quelques soldats dans l'opération.  
Fou de joie, Foster s'avança en se délectant des vaines tentatives du plus jeune pour se défaire, qui, de furieuses et puissantes se muaient peu à peu en quelques chose de plus désespéré, moins convaincant. Kili commençait à sentir que les places s'inversaient, qu'il ne dominait plus rien du tout, qu'il était de nouveau totalement à la merci de Foster.  
Le roi blond s'accroupît devant lui, un poignard à la main.

- He bien mon petit, je vois que l'on s'est trouvé un nouveau professeur d'escrime, j'espère que Thorin a su se montrer très patient face un élève comme toi, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il te trouve.

A terre, Kili se contentait de le fixer méchamment, toujours maintenu par la poigne des gobelins.

- Hein, dit moi Kili, qu'est ce qu'il te trouve à toi ? Tu n'es rien qu'un petit merdeux, incapable de rien si ce n'est tuer, tu ne ressemble à rien par à apport à lui, tu n'est rien. Si tu n'avais pas été sont neveu, il ne t'aurait même pas adressé un regard. Tu le sais ça ? Qu'il n'a de la considération pour toi uniquement parce qu'il est ton oncle ? Que s'il t'a accompagné pour chercher Fili, et qu'il s'est dressé contre moi, c'est uniquement pour soulager sa conscience qui lui hurlait de protéger son sang ? Croit moi Kili, la seule chose qui fasse que ton oncle s'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est rien d'autre que cet abominable sang qui coule dans tes veines.

- C'est faux !

Kili voulait nier cette évidence, mais, effectivement, le jour où il s'était retrouvé au sol, dans une salle de ce même étage, l'épée de Thorin pointer sur sa gorge, Kili n'avait eu la vie sauve seulement parce que son oncle avait remarqué en lui un héritier de Durin.

- Faux ? Et dans ce cas, dit moi Kili, pourquoi Thorin aurait-il abandonné son poste pour te suivre jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues ? Hein ? Qu'est ce qui est si spécial chez toi qui le fasse sortir de sa si belle montagne ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Kili ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Au fond de lui, il savait que Thorin ne l'avait pas accompagné seulement pour remplir ses obligations d'oncle.  
Mais les paroles de Foster, alourdîtes par l'absence de Fili ou de Thorin aux côtés du jeune nain, qui se sentait désespérément seul et vulnérable, créèrent tout de même une fissure douloureuse dans son cœur. Car, après tout, elles ne sonnaient pas faux.

- Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, tu n'as jamais aimé personne !

Foster eut un mouvement de recul surpris, fixa le plus jeune avec un air surprit, puis dégouté.

- De l'amour ? C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ?

Le ton avait changé, Foster regarda Kili bien plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps, il approcha son visage du sien et empoigna son menton d'une main.

- Ainsi donc, tu lui donne ton cul en échange de son aide et de sa protection c'est ça ? Je ne te savais pas si offrant Kili, j'aurais pensé que seul ton frère aurait eu ce privilège.

Kili fut tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à répondre. Qu'est-ce que son père allait s'imaginer ?

- Mais je les comprends, tu es plutôt belle gueule dans ton genre, et puis tu sais si bien hurler.

Doucement, Kili sentait une panique, une terreur sourde, violente, prendre possession de son corps, toute chaleur sembla le déserter. Le ton de Foster était tellement doucereux, emplie d'une espèce de perversion malsaine, il ne présageait rien de bon, au contraire.

Le jeune nain se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose : Foster n'avait sans doute pas toujours haït Thorin, peut être qu'il fut un temps où le nain blond avait désiré, ou même aimé le grand prince, qui ne lui avait jamais rendu un regard, tournant cette attirance en dégout, puis en haine.

Mais la poigne du nain blond sur son menton le ramena à la réalité avant qu'il ne puisse creuser l'idée. La tension devenait plus agressive.

- Après tout, c'est tout ce que tu as pour toi, ta voix et ton joli cul.

Kili ne sut rien faire d'autre que de lui cracher au visage. Tout son corps tremblait à présent, de peur, de rage, d'impuissance. La réplique de Foster fusa, et le poing, armé du poignard, lui percuta la joue, la lame lui ouvrit une plaie profonde sur la pommette. Tandis que les gobelins qui le maintenaient resserrèrent leurs prises et lui plaquèrent le visage au sol.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi mon fils, cela m'a prit un peu de temps pour trouver tous les composants nécessaires, mais je suis ravi du résultat.

Le nain blond tira de sa ceinture un petit poignard, dont la lame luisait légèrement : empoisonnée.

- Ce n'est pas un poison à proprement parler, il pourrait entrer en contact avec n'importe qui et n'aurait aucun effet. Mis à part toi. Vois-tu, il a été conçu afin de faire réagir tout le poison que tu portes déjà dans ton corps. Une seule goutte diluée dans ton sang suffira pour te détruire, une seule.

Foster approcha la lame de Kili qui s'était tendu et qui retenait sa respiration, les yeux rivés sur la dague, et joua à lui écorcher légèrement la peau, quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent, du sang noir : le poison dans son corps commençait déjà à réagir. Le plus jeune s'était mis à trembler. Il ne voulait pas souffrir et il était maintenant terrorisé : Il ne supportera surement pas la prochaine crise, elles étaient de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus douloureuses, mais, jamais il n'avait été seul dans ces cas là. Il avait toujours eu Thorin ou Fili à ses côtés pour surmonter l'épreuve.  
Son esprit déjà affaibli et fragilisé se brisait doucement, son corps ne supportait plus la douleur, plus du tout, il sentait que sa prochaine crise sera terrible, peut être même mortelle.

- Je t'en pris, ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Foster haussa les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce jeune nain si fier le supplier, Kili devait surement être à bout, et il trouva cela exquis. Mais il préférait tout de même le faire crier, il voulait que Thorin l'entende et vienne à son aide.

Il s'amusa donc à lui lacérer avec délectation toute peau à porté de lame s'assurant de ne pas laisser entrer trop de poison, juste de quoi le faire hurler, rien de plus. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Voir Kili se tordre ainsi de douleur, hurlant le nom de son frère ou de son oncle dans des cris déchirants, le visage ravagé par les larmes et par le sang qui coulait de sa pommette blessé, c'était divin.

C'était tout ce que celui qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme son fils méritait pour lui avoir volé Fili et pour avoir capté le regard de Thorin, les deux seules choses que Foster n'avait jamais désiré posséder.

Il n'évita la hache seulement parce que les gobelins se sont mis à hurler, lui signifiant une attaque. L'arme décapita quelques créatures avant de finir son axe mortel.

- Foster, éloigne toi de lui !

Le nain blond ramassa sa lame, abandonna Kili toujours prostré au sol en se levant pour faire face à son nouvel assaillant: Un nain furieux et outré de voir ce que Foster était capable de faire subir à ses enfants, énervé de constater que le roi ennemi s'était véritablement allié avec des créatures maléfiques qui souillaient maintenant sa demeure, mais surtout: un assaillant qui venait en aide à son arrière petit fils.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Les orques semblaient venir de tous les côtés, toujours plus nombreux, la masse grouillante des assaillants prenait place dans tout Erebor, malgré les efforts de Thorin pour maintenir le combat dans les niveaux inférieurs.  
Les rangs de l'armé d'Azog avaient vraisemblablement été renforcés durant le voyage par des clans orcs, trolls ou gobelins rencontrés sur la route.

Le grand prince était actuellement dans une salle avec sa garde proche, en train de mettre au point une nouvelle tactique, ils venaient de repousser une nouvelle vague d'orcs et de trolls, dont les cadavres gisaient au sol, mêlés à ceux, de plus en plus nombreux, des soldats de la montagne.  
Le combat continuait sur plusieurs fronts et Thorin réfléchissait avec angoisse. Il n'était pas défaitiste, mais il avait comprit que le royaume de la montagne était perdu. Seule l'idée que les naines, les enfants et les richesses étaient actuellement en train de fuir dans les terres, s'éloignant de ce qui aurait pu rapidement devenir un massacre, un génocide, permettait au prince guerrier de garder la tête froide et de ne pas ordonner l'évacuation immédiate de la montagne.  
Les troupes d'Erebor étant totalement submergées, l'idée maintenant était de tenir le plus longtemps possible et de faire tomber le plus possible de ces viles créatures avec eux, permettant à la population de se mettre en sécurité dans les villes humaines ou elfiques alentours. Thorin ne se faisait aucune illusion: tous les nains actuellement dans Erebor étaient condamnés, et, même s'il tentait de faire sortir ses soldats, ils seraient poursuivit et massacrés dans leur fuite. Les orcs n'étaient pas là pour leur or, mais pour leur sang.  
Il lançait ses troupes ici ou là, selon les rapports de ses éclaireurs qui annonçaient les nouvelles percées des saboteurs gobelins.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il était entouré des bruits de la bataille, du fracas des armes, des hurlements des wargs, des cris des gobelins, Thorin entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang, un hurlement tellement lointain qu'il ne parvint à ses oreilles que sous forme de murmure, un murmure chargé de douleur et d'angoisse. Celui de Kili qui appelait à l'aide.

Délégant immédiatement son pouvoir à l'officier le plus proche, Thorin ramassa ses armes et se précipita aux secoures de Kili. Voulu s'y précipité: un éclaireur entra dans la pièce à cet instant.

- Monseigneur, l'un des fils de Foster, le blond, est en train de se battre contre Azog !  
- Où ça ?  
- Plus bas, à l'est, dans les anciens filons d'Emeraudes.  
- Dit moi tout ce que tu sais, vite !  
- Je.., je n'en sais pas plus monseigneur, je n'ai pas essayé de m'approcher, c'est un véritable nid d'orcs et de gobelins, tout ce que je sais c'est que nous seront débarrassés bientôt soit du leader orc, soit de l'engeance de Foster.

L'éclaireur déglutit, il avait oublié que Fili était sous la protection de Thorin et le regard que celui-ci lui lança lui donna soudainement envie de retourner rapidement risquer sa vie dans la bataille, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste.

Les anciens filons se trouvaient bien plus bas que la source du hurlement du plus jeune, les deux frères étaient donc séparés, et tous deux étaient en très mauvaise posture. A cet instant, Thorin eut très envie de se déchiré en deux, mais il devait faire vite, de là où il était, il aurait plus vite fait d'aller aux côtés de Fili, et il était surement le seul guerrier des environs à pouvoir battre Azog. Il envoya donc le plus possible de ses soldats du côté de Kili, qui avait arrêté de hurler pour sa plus grande angoisse, et se précipita avec une petite troupe et la boule au ventre, vers l'Est. Il avait très peur de ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver, après tout, il s'était attaché à Fili autant qu'à Kili, et l'idée de perdre l'un des deux lui était insupportable.

LTLTLTLTLTLTTLT

Fili tomba à terre une nouvelle fois, sous le rire des orcs qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était plus un duel, c'était une mise à mort, une exécution. La majorité des points de suture que Thorin lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt et qui n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatriser avaient sauté, ouvrant des plaies douloureuses qui saignaient abondamment. L'une de ses lames était brisée, l'autre gisait au sol un peu plus loin, sa vision se troublait, il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré des mauvais traitements subit dernièrement par Foster, et son corps ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler.

Azog n'avait rien contre Foster, au contraire, ce nain avait conclut pas mal de pactes intéressants avec lui. Mais, par contre, les descendants de Thror, il les exécrait.  
Et Fili n'était pas inconnu de ceux de sa race: ses lames avaient causées de nombreuses pertes dans les rangs orques et gobelins des régions des Montagnes Bleues.  
Le grand orque se doutait que tuer le fils de son allié ne ferait pas du bien à ses affaires, mais après tout, Foster n'avait plus de royaume, donc plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Au début, lorsqu'il avait comprit que le nain à ses pieds n'était personne d'autre que le prince héritier de Nogrod, Azog avait voulut le capturer : il ferait un otage de choix si jamais Foster n'écoutait pas ses revendications.

Mais le nain blond ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de donner ses ordres et l'avait attaqué vivement, lui offrant une estafilade douloureuse sur le torse et sur le bras avant d'être repoussé.

Azog ordonna la mise à mort immédiate du jeune nain blond, et, lorsqu'il vit que celui-ce se défendait comme un damné, causant beaucoup de pertes parmi ses meilleurs combattants, il avait fait arrêter le combat et avait décider de régler cette histoire en personne, il aimait beaucoup se battre lorsque les adversaires s'en montraient digne.

Au début, Fili avait tenté de l'attaquer, puis il avait juste essayé de se défendre. Maintenant, il voulait simplement de se lever, il réussit à se mettre à genoux.

Azog regarda un soldat proche,

- Attache le.

C'est à cet instant que les hurlements de Kili retentirent trois étages plus hauts. Les orques ricanèrent alors que le sang de Fili se figeait et que son cœur cessait de battre « non ».  
A l'instant où l'orc voulut lui attraper les mains pour les lier dans son dos, le blond, d'un geste vif, lui attrapa le poignet et lui mit un coup de tête violent, lui écrasant le visage.

Son corps avait beau être à bout, son esprit n'y prêtait aucune attention, il allait tuer Azog et ses orcs, puis revenir auprès de son frère. Immédiatement, deux corps de gobelins décapités tombèrent à ses pieds, suivit de celui d'un orc.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un troll se joigne aux orcs pour le terrasser, le premier coup que la créature lui donna le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres, puis, il n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le pied du troll qui s'écrasa là où il se tenait juste avant. Sa main tomba sur son épée qui était au sol et, au moment où la bête balançait son poing pour un deuxième coup, il réussit à l'esquiver maladroitement et planta son arme dans le ventre tendre de la créature, qui grogna de douleur, Fili lui assena un deuxième coup plus puissant, plus ajusté, visant un organe vital, et l'animal tomba en avant, dans un râle d'agonie.  
Fili n'eut pas le temps de souffler, les orcs étaient de nouveau sur lui, il se mit en garde malgré ses membres qui tremblaient d'épuisement et de douleur, malgré son sang qui coulait abondamment, le vidant peu à peu de ses forces et malgré son souffle qu'il ne trouvait plus.

Le premier orc fut sur lui et allait abattre son épée en grognant, Fili mena sa lame au contact afin de parer le coup, qui ne vint pas : l'orc s'écroula à ses pieds, une flèche planté dans la gorge.  
Avant que qui que ce soit, orcs, Azog, trolls, gobelins ou nain blond, ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Thorin et sa troupe chargèrent furieusement, causant la mort immédiate de plusieurs adversaires surpris.

Ce fut très rapidement un fouillis indescriptible, mais la rage et la volonté des nains commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le nombre et la cruauté des soldats d'Azog, même si l'issue de cette bataille semblait encore incertaine. Et la présence des leaders des deux armées en alourdissait énormément l'enjeu.

- Fili !  
Thorin se précipita aux côtés de son neveu qui, à genoux au milieu de la violente bataille, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le blond repoussa méchamment la main de Thorin qui s'était posée sur son épaule et le regarda, les yeux emplis de panique,

- Thorin..? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être aux côtés de Kili ! Tu lui as promis ! Tu.. Il ne doit pas être seul !

Le grand nain prit Fili dans ses bras, formant une bulle de protection insensée alors que la bataille faisait rage autours d'eux, cherchant à calmer l'angoisse qui avait prit possession du corps de son neveu. Si Fili était encore en vie, toujours capable de tenir debout, c'était seulement parce que la terreur de perdre Kili courait dans ses veines. Mais maintenant, la panique le submergeait: il avait espéré que les hurlements de Kili avaient cessés parce que Thorin était arrivé à ses côtés.

- Je t'en supplie Thorin, ne le laisse pas seul, va le chercher, tu es l'unique personne qui soit capable de le protéger..., tu ne devrais pas être là, je t'en pris, il est plus important que toutes les richesses de ton royaume réunies.

Fili se rendait compte alors qu'il parlait qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait : son oncle était actuellement l'unique personne qui puisse venir en aide à son frère. Ca lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais lui, il n'était pas à la hauteur, il ne l'avait jamais été, il n'était même pas capable de se protéger lui même.  
Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter l'amour de Thorin, mais il commençait à accepter son aide.

- Shhh Fili, il va s'en sortir, on va aller le chercher tous les deux, je lui ai promis que je te protègerais toi aussi, je sais que lui sauver la vie ne servirait à rien si toi tu viens à mourir bêtement. Si moi je suis capable de le protéger, toi, tu es l'unique personne qui le fasse respirer, tu es son oxygène Fili, tout comme lui est la tienne, et je vais m'assurer de vous faire sortir tous les deux de cet enfer, en vie, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Thorin soutenant Fili et s'extirpèrent de la bataille. Mais Azog vint à leur rencontre, avec le désir de mettre à bas Thorin, le nain qui lui avait trancher le bras, quelques années plus tôt, lors d'une escarmouche naine à l'encontre des Orcs.

- Fili, file rejoindre ton frère, je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai fini ici !

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, Azog abattit son épée, et Thorin l'esquiva souplement, enchainant immédiatement avec un revers fourbe, Kili n'avait pas été le seul à se former pendant leurs entrainements, le grand nain aussi avait apprit deux ou trois trucs utiles auprès de son neveu. La lame de Thorin entailla méchamment le flanc d'Azog, qui siffla de douleur et qui, tenant sa garde des deux mains, donna un coup puissant qui fit reculer le guerrier nain de plusieurs mètres, mais, celui ci, avant même qu'il ne récupère tout son équilibre, attaqua furieusement le grand orc, les lames se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre avec une telle violence que l'épée de Thorin se brisa. Il se trouva désarmé face à Azog, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour abattre son épée une deuxième fois, visant la jugulaire. Thorin chercha à esquiver le coup, mais la lame d'Azog fut soudainement parée par celle, plus petite et ébréchée, de Fili, qui riposta immédiatement et qui, d'un geste agile, désarma son opposant.

Au regard surprit et étonné de son oncle qu'il senti dans son dos, il répondit :

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est pour Kili que je fais ça.

Thorin ne perdit pas de temps, ramassa une épée au sol et vint se tenir aux côtés de son neveu. A deux, on est toujours plus puissant que tout seul.

L'erreur que fit Azog lorsqu'il les attaqua de nouveau, fut de penser que Fili, étant le plus blessé et apparemment le moins agile des deux, était la cible faible, la nuisance, celui qui serait le plus facile à abattre et le moins dangereux. Il paya cette erreur de sa vie car, obnubilé par Thorin, il ne pensa pas qu'un coup mortel pourrait venir du plus jeune.  
Mais Fili avait vu l'ouverture, et s'y engouffra, sa lame trancha le bras du grand orc tandis que l'épée de Thorin se planta dans son cœur soudainement exposé.  
La chute de l'orc pâle marqua pendant quelques instants une pause dans le combat. Mais les orcs et les gobelins avaient bien trop envie de meurtre pour s'arrêter avec la fin de leur leader, et la bataille reprit de plus belle, Thorin et Fili furent assaillis par des créatures qui, en plus de la soif du sang, avaient maintenant soif de vengeance.

Combattant dos à dos, ils ne se défendaient pas, ils attaquaient, ils massacraient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la lame, nourrissant abondamment le sol avec le sang noir de leurs victimes. Ils nettoyèrent l'espace autours d'eux avec une rigueur implacable, conjugué avec l'aide des nains combattants qui, de plus en plus, venaient se battre à leurs côtés, protégeant Fili qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tous moment, et surveillant Thorin qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son neveu, le soutenant au moindre signe de faiblesse, faisant fi du danger qui le menaçait lui.

Les survivants orcs finirent par s'enfuir alors que le dernier troll fut mit à mort par l'un des officiers de Thorin. Fili était déjà parti, suivit de près par son oncle. Maintenant, ils allaient chercher Kili, et gare à celui qui se mettrait au travers de leur route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux étages supérieurs, les rares gobelins assez fous pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à eux baignaient à présent dans leur sang. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans les étages principaux, ils se rendirent comptent à quel point l'heure était grave : partout où il y avait un nain qui combattait, au moins deux gobelins ou orcs s'y trouvaient. Les forces étaient totalement inégales et l'issue du combat semblait dramatique. Face à se spectacle, Thorin s'était figé un instant, les yeux écarquillés, son cœur niant la possibilité qu'aucun des braves nains présents ne puissent un jour revoir la lumière du jour, et lui non plus car, s'il avait l'intention d'aider ses neveux à sortir de là, il était hors de question qu'il en fasse de même, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner ses troupes.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive Thorin, sincèrement.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute Fili.  
- J'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais du sentir ce que préparait mon père, je… je n'ai même pas su..  
- Même si tu avais su ce que préparait ton père, Azog aurait finit par attaquer lui même, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de cette folie.

- Nous ne nous en sortirons pas, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être expérimenté en matière de combat pour le comprendre.

- Les nains d'Erebor resteront à Erebor quelque soit l'issus du combat, mais toi et ton frère n'êtes pas concernés par cette ville, vous n'avez pas à laisser votre vie pour la défendre, vous survivrez, j'en fais le serment.

Fili comprit l'illusion, si eux avaient une chance de survivre, ce n'était pas le cas de Thorin, il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais l'idée lui serra le cœur, finalement, son oncle avait déjà commencé à s'y installer à son insu.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être auprès de Kili, le choix nous appartient à tous les deux, si nous désirons rester ici et combattre, ce n'est pas toi qui nous forceras à fuir.

Et, au moment où Thorin allait répliquer, un cor puissant sonna à l'extérieur de la montagne, un cor rauque, aux accent guttural, dont l'écho fut reprit par une centaine d'autres cors au moins, faisant trembler l'air, assourdissant les assaillants, emplissant le cœur des nains d'espoir:  
une armée venait à leur aide.

Se précipitant aux ouvertures les plus proches, Thorin et Fili restèrent bouche bée:  
Erebor ne sera pas perdue, les nains guerriers pris au piège dans la cité n'étaient pas condamnés, le rapport de force venait de changer car, se précipitant sur les portes de la Montagne Solitaire, dans une clameur assourdissante, Dwalin, Balin, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur et Oin, accompagnés de Dis, resplendissante dans son armure en mithril et montée sur son poney blanc chargeaient en tête de l'armée des Montagnes Bleues, composée des soldats de Foster qui avaient survécus à l'attaque du dragon ainsi que de tous les nains capables de tenir une arme, mécontents de la traitrise de Foster. Leurs rangs étaient grossit de plusieurs troupes d'elfes et d'humains qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Thror, et qui voyaient là l'occasion de se débarrasser définitivement des créatures malfaisantes de la région.


	17. Chapter 17

- Relève toi ! mais relève toi bon sang !

Kili gémit, il ne savait combien de temps cela faisait qu'il s'était évanouit, mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur Thror et Foster qui combattaient rageusement l'un contre l'autre. Sur la bataille des rois.

Maintenant, ils étaient aux beau milieu d'un combat où les nains se fracassaient contre les créatures immondes, les soldats que Thorin avait envoyés en renfort s'étaient retrouvés confrontés aux orques et aux trolls que Foster avaient appelés.  
Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce d'accalmie au centre de la bataille, l'œil de la tempête, protégés par les guerriers d'Erebor. Des nains qui portaient l'écusson de la garde de Thorin, et Kili avait passé suffisamment de temps à les espionner pour comprendre que ceux là, c'était l'élite, la garde rapprochée, celle qui s'occupait de la sécurité du grand roi et des princes, de l'Arkenstone mais surtout, qui se trouvaient directement sous les ordres de son oncle. Immédiatement, avant même de chercher à se relever, il scruta le combat intensément, mais la main qui lui empoigna l'épaule ne lui laissa pas de temps.

- Thorin n'est pas là, il est actuellement dans les étages inférieurs à la recherche de ton frère. Maintenant suit moi, tu dois sortir de là.

Toujours sans voix, la tête qui tournait méchamment, lui brouillant les sens, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tous ses membres tremblants, Kili ne montra aucun signe comme quoi il aurait comprit ou entendu les ordres de son arrière grand père.

- Kili s'il te plait, fait un effort, nous ne devons pas rester là !

Et Thror le souleva brusquement, mais la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, et Kili ne semblait ni en état de combattre, ni capable de marcher. Le petit était clairement en état de choc, et le vieux roi se demandait vraiment qu'elle idée il avait eut de lui venir en aide et de se dressé ainsi face à Foster.  
Il sentait son pouls s'accéléré subitement pour ralentir tout aussi rapidement, très irrégulièrement, de plus il commençait à voir trouble et son corps lui obéissait de moins en moins, la lame empoisonnée du roi ennemi qui s'était brisée dans sa chair commençait à faire son effet, doucement mais surement. Il sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et aimerait vraiment faire quelque chose d'utile avant sa mort.

- Thror ! Rend moi mon fils, tout de suite !

N'accordant aucune attention à Foster qui se battait du côté des trolls et des orques contre les nains, le grand roi, une épée dans une main, Kili dans l'autre, se fraya un passage au sein de la bataille, dans la direction opposé du nain blond, qui était, avec son armée, en train de se faire repousser par les soldats d'Erebor.

- NON ! Empêchez les de partir ! C'est un ordre ! Ramenez moi Kili ! Tuez le roi !

Boostés par les ordres de Foster, les créatures redoublèrent d'efforts et malmenèrent les soldats de la garde tandis que Thror et son arrière petit fils s'extirpèrent de la zone de combat, accompagnés de quelques nains en charge de la défense du grand roi. Mais ils se trouvaient en plein cœur du royaume, là où grouillait la plus forte concentration de trolls, Orques, Wargs ou gobelins, là où les coups tombaient aveuglément, les épées s'entrechoquaient, les corps chutaient, rapidement remplacés par d'autres, toujours plus nombreux. La bataille se déplaçait, et Kili et Thror se trouvaient maintenant en son centre.

Sentant ses forces diminuer maintenant de manière très alarmante, Thror emmena le plus jeune dans un recoin isolé, une petite salle oubliée de tous.

- Kili, Kili ! Ecoute moi bien : non loin d'ici, se trouve un petit tunnel, caché dans l'armurerie royale, si tu as passé du temps à étudier Erebor, tu dois bien savoir de quoi il s'agit ? N'est ce pas ? L'emprunter te permettra de sortir d'ici, tu m'as compris ?

Kili darda son regard sombre et déterminé dans les yeux de son arrière grand père.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans Fili et Thorin !

Thror laissa un soupir lui échapper, la situation était déjà suffisamment tendue pour que le jeune prince d'Ered Luin vienne en plus faire des caprices.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Ton frère et Thorin sont actuellement coincés dans les étages inférieurs et aux dernières nouvelles, Fili se battait contre Azog et Thorin est parti à sa recherche, Kili, tu ne doit compter que sur toi même et sortir d'ici, s'il s'en sortent, ils te rejoindront.

- Mais ils s'en sortirons n'est ce pas ?  
- Votre majesté, des wargs et des trolls viennent de pénétrer dans le couloir, il ne faut pas rester là !

- Emmenez Kili dans l'armurerie royale et trainez le dehors s'il le faut !  
- Mais, et vous monseigneur ?  
- Moi je reste, je vais faire en sorte de les retarder un peu, je suis condamné de toute façon.  
- Monseigneur, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes le roi et il n'est que le fils de notre ennemi, je préfèrerai mourir à vos côtés plutôt que m'enfuir avec lui.

Tous les autres gardes acquiescèrent, sauf deux soldats d'élites. Deux soldats d'élites qui étaient conscients que, si jamais Kili l'avait voulut, utiliser du poison mortel et non un soporifique pour les endormir, la nuit où ils étaient de garde devant l'Arkenstone, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence pour le jeune voleur. Cet enfant était bien le premier cambrioleur qui faisait en sorte de mettre ses adversaires hors de combat sans les tuer. Et ces deux soldats lui en étaient reconnaissant.

- ATTENTION !

Un troll et une dizaine d'orques venaient de pénétrer dans la petite salle, occupée par les deux descendants de Durin et les six gardes royaux, qui se mirent immédiatement en branle et se portèrent en avant des assaillants.

Thror voulut se redresser pour prendre part au combat, mais le poison dans son corps l'en empêcha et il tomba à genoux, le souffle court et le cœur affolé.  
Immédiatement, Kili fut à ses côtés, ne sachant que faire.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester pour aider quelqu'un qui t'as traité d'abomination et qui a souhaité ta mort, va t-en, sauve ta vie, tu le mérite.

Mais le jeune prince était toujours choqué :

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Vous avez été empoisonné à cause de moi !

- Non Kili, pas à cause de toi, à cause de mes choix, maintenant va t-en, je voudrais t'épargner la vue d'un vieillard mourant.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Kili bon dieu ! il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que nous soyons totalement submergés, si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu ne partiras jamais !

- Je ne veux pas vous abandonner ainsi à la mort, que vaudra ma vie si je la dois au sang d'un autre ?

Thror se tut, Kili était vraiment… surprenant. Le vieux nain se demanda un instant comment un enfant qui avait grandit dans un tel climat de haine, d'injustice et d'horreur puisse présenter un esprit si noble, même s'il avait l'air un peu, voire carrément, tordu sur les bords.

De toute façon, Thror ne put argumenter plus longtemps, une violente toux le prit et il senti le gout du sang envahir sa bouche.  
Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si serein alors qu'il se sentait partir, il avait amassé tellement de richesses, obtenu tellement de pouvoir, il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir assez profité malgré son grand âge. Il aurait pensé que, le jour où il se retrouverait dans cette situation, il ferait tout pour nier l'évidence et échapper à la mort.

Mais non, à la place, il était d'un calme terrifiant, et faisait tout pour sauver cet arrière petit fils issus d'une engeance immonde, il ne se comprenait pas, il ne lui en voulait même pas. Alors que pourtant, s'il ne s'était pas interposé face à Foster pour lui venir en aide, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

- Kili, je vais mourir, tu ne peux rien y faire, tu n'es plus en état de combattre, ni même de marcher, pense à ton frère bon sang ! Crois tu qu'il préfèrerait trouver ton cadavre massacré aux côtés du mien plutôt que d'apprendre que tu as réussit à sortir d'ici ? A ton avis, comment réagira t-il s'il se rend compte de ta mort ? Veux tu réellement le savoir ?

- Non !

Le souffle désespéré qui s'échappa de ses lèvres passa inaperçu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, un gobelin fut sur lui et chercha à le capturer pour l'amener à Foster. Kili, à bout de force, blessé et souffrant ne chercha même pas à se défendre, s'il le pouvait, mais l'animal n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste, sa tête roula au sol et deux puissantes paires de bras se saisirent du jeune nain.

- Suivez nous maitre cambrioleur, on vous emmène dehors !

Et Thror comprit pourquoi il était si serein face à l'approche de sa mort : il venait enfin d'accomplir quelque chose dont il était fier, il venait d'offrir un sursit à Kili, sauvant par la même occasion la vie de Fili, qui se serait laissé mourir si son frère n'avait pas survécu aux traitements de Foster.

LTLTLT

Fili planta sa lame dans le torse d'un gobelin et se baissa pour permettre à Thorin de faucher l'orque qui se tenait derrière lui, il en profita pour transpercer le pied du troll qui s'était approché tandis que son oncle repoussa l'attaque de la créature qui aurait fauché le plus jeune, cela laissa le temps à Fili de se redresser pour planter son épée dans son ventre, alors que Thorin lui tranchait la jugulaire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, à nouveau, des gobelins étaient sur eux, mais les deux nains continuaient d'avancer, ensemble, de bourriner dans le tas, de se frayer un passage vers le cœur de la bataille, de s'approcher de Kili, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, et, quoiqu'il arrive, ils restaient ensemble.

L'armée d'Ered Luin venait de pénétrer dans la mine et étaient maintenant occupée à se battre contre les viles créatures qui surgissaient de partout, au moins, cela eut le mérite de soulager les soldats d'Erebor.  
Le royaume était donc un véritable fouillis d'armes et de sang qui se mêlaient, de cris et grognements, de coups violents, de rage et de détermination.

Les nains et leur assaillants se rendaient compte que la donne avait changé, que l'issue venait de passer de dramatique à incertain, et c'est plein d'un nouvel espoir que les défenseurs nains redoublèrent d'efforts, autant pour sauver leur vie que leur royaume.


	18. gratitude

Kili courait maintenant, il avait retrouvé à peu près l'usage de son corps et de son esprit, et les deux nains qui l'accompagnaient veillaient à ce qu'il reste debout.  
Atteindre la salle d'arme n'était pas du tout aussi facile que l'avait laissé entendre le vieux roi, les couloirs étaient occupés par les combattants, et les orques avaient reçu l'ordre de capturer le fils de Foster.

Bientôt, la rumeur que celui-ci était actuellement en train de s'enfuir parvint aux oreilles du roi blond qui parti dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas voir son cadet lui échapper encore une fois: par la faute de cette pourriture, il avait perdu son Fili, et grâce à lui, il pourrait anéantir Thorin.

Bientôt, Kili et ses deux compagnons furent encerclés par les gobelins, qui arrivaient de partout. Sans perdre de temps, ils engagèrent le combat, continuant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. A trois, deux gardes d'élites et un maître assassin, ils maintenaient un bon cercle autours d'eux, trucidant tout gobelins à porté de lame.

Mais bientôt, ils ne purent avancer, et stagnaient sur place, tentant simplement de se défaire des créatures qui les entouraient. Pour l'instant, Kili était le moins inquiété, les gobelins avaient reçu l'ordre de le prendre vivant, mais les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient devaient faire face à la rage meurtrière de leurs assaillants.

- Vali ! Non !

Vali expira douloureusement et brisa la flèche qui venait de se planter dans son flanc, il lança un regard perdu à Golün, avant de tomber à genoux, alors que deux autres gobelins lui sautèrent dessus. Mais Kili fut sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent ôter la vie du garde d'élite qui était prêt à mourir pour aider le descendant de Thror. Le jeune prince balaya l'espace autours d'eux et Golün vint relever son compagnon.

- C'est bon Golün, elle n'a touché aucun point vital, ne t'inquiète pas. Kili, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps à ce rythme !

Ils étaient tous les trois dos aux mur, encerclés par les gobelins maintenant immobiles: ils les tenaient. Vali et Golün vinrent se placer devant Kili, qui fut très troublé: depuis quelques temps, les gens qui l'entouraient avaient énormément tendance à se placer entre lui et le danger, et pour un nain qui n'avait toujours compté que sur lui même, c'était très difficile à accepter, et vraiment déroutant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, les gobelins laissèrent le passage à Foster, portant sur lui le sang des nombreux nains d'Erebor qu'il avait tué, et il avait l'épaule déchirée, un cadeau de Thror.  
Tenant deux épées à la main, il s'avançait avec un regard meurtrier, cette fois, il ne prendra pas le temps de jouer, il allait planter sa lame dans le cœur de Kili, et balancer sa tête aux pieds de Thorin et Fili.  
Les trois combattants se resserrèrent, présentant leurs armes devant eux, en se jetant des coups d'œil: Golün et Vali étaient habitués au travail d'équipe, et ils faisaient confiance à Kili qui était l'un des meilleurs combattants qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré, à trois, ils avaient une chance.  
Mais ils avaient affaire à un adversaire redoutable par sa fourberie et sa cruauté.  
Remarquant sans peine Vali, qui semblait être le plus faible des trois, Foster empoigna une dague empoisonnée, il esquiva sans peine un coup de Kili, si prévisible, donnant un premier coup sur la défense de Vali tout en commença à attaquer Golün, il le repoussa rageusement. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il frappera de nouveau Vali, c'est pourquoi il le fit. Il donna un coup de poing sur son flanc où était encore fichée la pointe de flèche. Immédiatement le nain fut plié en deux, n'offrant plus aucune défense, la dague se planta dans son épaule à cette instant, une première fois, puis Foster rejeta à nouveau une attaque de Kili, et frappa une deuxième fois le torse du jeune garde qui hurla de douleur.

Ce que Foster n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Golün, qui considérait ce nain que le roi adverse venait de mettre à terre, comme son frère, voire plus, ne devienne fou à l'entente du cri de douleur de son partenaire, le nain blond fut donc submergé par les coups violents et enragés du soldat de la garde d'élite, entrainé par Thorin en personne. Mais Foster avait vu l'ouverture, feinta et frappa, sa lame allait percutée le flanc de Golün, mais Kili la dévia, avant d'envoyer un magistral uppercut qui se fracassa contre la mâchoire de son père, le jetant à terre, le propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Vali !

Le plus vieux se jeta aux côtés du nain qui gémissait au sol, ses yeux commençaient déjà à se ternir.

Kili vint se poster devant eux et se tint face à Foster, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré de la dernière rencontre qu'il avait eut avec son géniteur, mais il était maintenant tellement emplit de colère qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, et puis, il y avait autre chose aussi qui coulait dans ses veines, quelque chose qui concernait ces deux nains à terre, Kili n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit : de la gratitude, accompagner par une furieuse envie de protéger. Son père avait toujours eut tendance à détruire tout ce qui pouvait faire du bien à Kili, cette fois-ci, il ne le laissera pas faire, il ne le laissera pas tuer ces deux nains simplement parce qu'ils pont eut l'audace de se dresser entre le roi et son fils.  
Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que Vali ne meure, pas avant qu'il ne lui ait dit pourquoi. Pourquoi donnait-il sa vie pour lui ?  
Golün et Vali…, il ne comprenait pas, pas du tout. Ces deux nains n'avaient rien à voir avec lui, ne lui avaient jamais parler, et pourtant, ils étaient là, et ils allaient mourir, pour lui. Pourquoi ?

Foster revint se placer devant Kili en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre, un air très courroucé dans les yeux. Puis, il sourit comme un damné lorsqu'il remarqua la position défensive que tenait Kili, protégeant les deux gardes de Thorin.

Délicatement, il sortit l'une des petites fioles qu'il avait toujours avec lui.

- Tu sais ce que c'est Kili ?

Kili retint sa respiration : le ton de Foster ne disait rien de bon.

- Il s'agit d'un antidote. Vois tu, j'ai toujours une potion avec moi, au cas où mes lames se retourneraient contre moi, celui là pourrait empêcher ton nouvel ami de mourir, et pourrait peut-être même sauver ton grand père dans la foulée.

Kili entendit l'exclamation pleine d'espoir de Golün, qui tenait toujours Vali dans ses bras.  
Il serra les dents. Cette potion avait surement un coût.

- Tu n'es pas heureux de l'apprendre ? Tout ce que je veux en échange, c'est toi. Si tu te soumets et rends les armes, je leur donnerais la potion et les laisserais se rendre auprès du roi.

Voilà, c'était surement pour cela que Kili ne s'était jamais attacher à personne. Jamais il n'avait été aussi vulnérable face à son père qu'aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais rien eut à perdre, et faire face à Foster ne mettait personne d'autre que lui en danger, mais là, il avait dans les mains le pouvoir de sauver les trois seules personnes à qui, à la base, ne lui devaient rien, et qui pourtant avaient mis leur vie en jeu pour le sauver:  
Son grand père était en train de mourir seul dans une pièce délabrée, s'il n'était pas encore mort, l'un des loyaux soldats de Thorin était lui aussi en train de succomber au poison, et le troisième, en plus de voir son compagnon mourir dans ses bras, savait pertinemment, que, ainsi entouré d'ennemis et sa vie n'ayant aucune valeur pour Foster, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Kili n'aurait jamais dû les laisser lui venir en aide, mais il était conscient que, sans l'intervention d'un seul de ces trois nains, il serait mort plusieurs fois à l'heure qu'il est, et cette révélation lui fit tourner la tête. Il savait qu'il y avait un mot pour ça. Pour définir le fait que l'on puisse compter sur certaines personnes qui nous aides, sans rien demander en échange. La confiance ? La foi ? Quoi, l'amitié, l'amour ? Kili n'avait jamais eut d'ami, et sa seule famille était son frère, comment pouvait t-il seulement appréhender le terme du sacrifice pour ceux en qui nous croyons ? Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir comprit pour prendre son choix.

Ces nains lui avaient sauvé la vie, c'était à son tour maintenant.

Il jeta son épée aux pieds de Foster, qui fut surprit, il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir apprit à agir de la sorte, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait lui même occupé de trancher la gorge des deux soldats qui, maintenant, en plus d'être totalement inutiles à Kili, étaient devenu des poids.

- Donne leur la potion et ma vie sera à toi.  
- Kili ne faites pas ça !  
- C'est mon choix Golün et je vous saurais gré de le respecter.

Oui, Kili avait fait son choix, il voulait vivre lui, pas survivre, et dans sa définition du terme vivre, à aucun moment il n'était question d'être hanté par le souvenir de son arrière grand père mourant dans les gravats, ou de ces deux gardes d'élites massacrés pour lui offrir un sursit d'existence.

Foster avait suivit l'échange en fronçant les sourcils, quelle arrogance ! Kili avait décidément tout de Thorin, être capable de remettre ainsi à sa place un garde royal, qui ne répondait qu'aux ordres du prince et d'une seule réplique dite sur un ton si calme, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Le roi blond ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà réussit l'exploit.  
Sa main se serra sur la fiole, il pensa un instant la jeter par terre, rien que pour jouir de la figure que ferait ce résidu immonde lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il ne pourra plus sauver personne, mais il préférait nettement voir comment réagira Thorin lorsque la tête de Kili roulera à ses pieds.

D'un geste vif, Foster lança la bouteille à Golün, qui l'attrapa adroitement et en fit boire une gorgée à Vali qui mourrait dans ses bras. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kili :

- A genoux !

L'esprit vide, Kili obéit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit son père lever son épée pour lui ôter la vie, il eut une dernière pensée pour Fili et Thorin et se dit que, de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre dans la mort, la situation était réellement désespérée.  
Pour se donner le courage, alors qu'il entendit la lame siffler dans l'air, il imagina Fili le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras. Et il se surprit à se rendre compte à quelle point l'approche de la fin avait considérablement modifié ses perceptions, car les bras puissants qui l'empoignèrent étaient bien plus réels qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

- Fili ! Occupe toi de ton frère! Je me charge de Foster !

Kili ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face au dos de Thorin, sa lame croisée avec celle de Foster qui n'en menait pas large et, amenant sa main sur son torse, il rencontra l'avant bras de son frère, qui s'accrochait à lui comme s'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, il leva les yeux au dessus de son épaule et croisa ceux de Fili, qui portaient un soulagement intense alors que le blond se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cadavre de du brun qu'il avait dans les bras, que Kili était bel et bien en vie et semblait en possession de ses moyens, malgré la peau lacérée et le sang brun qui coulait sur son corps.

Les gobelins qui regardaient la scène se mirent en branlent et vinrent à l'attaque, dépourvu de chef, ils s'en étaient totalement remis à Foster, et le laissèrent combattre Thorin pour s'en prendre aux autres nains présents.  
Fili aida son frère à se lever et lui mit une épée dans les mains alors que Golün se campa devant Vali qui s'en remettait doucement et qui cherchait à se redresser.  
Un combat totalement inégal s'engagea, les cinq nains étaient totalement enfouis sous le nombre de gobelins et ils entendaient les pas lourds des orques et des trolls s'approcher.

- Kili, tu reste derrière moi !  
- Non !

Choqué, Fili regarda son frère qui semblait bien déterminer à se battre pour protéger sa vie et celle de tous les nains présents, les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui.  
Il lui lança donc un sourire encourageant et le laissa prendre place à ses côtés, après tout, Kili était libre de ses choix, ce n'était aucunement à Fili de prendre les décisions à sa place, même si ce dernier mourrait d'envie de ligoter son frère et de l'abandonner dans un coin sûr. Surtout quand la lame d'un gobelin frôla l'épaule du jeune brun, qui répliqua sauvagement et trancha plusieurs têtes. Fili aussi s'était mis en mouvement et ses lames firent des ravages dans les rangs ennemis.  
Soudain, les combattants s'immobilisèrent : Foster venait d'être mis à terre par le prince d'Erebor, qui le tenait en garde de sa lame. Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard et vinrent aux côtés de leur oncle.

- Foster, tu es responsable d'avoir donné à Azog les plans d'Erebor, menant à l'attaque sournoise qui en a découlé, tu es coupable d'avoir manipulé les nains, amenant la division du royaume il y a plusieurs décennies et surtout, je te condamne pour avoir torturé et maltraité Kili et Fili. Si tu consens à faire cesser le combat et à dissoudre l'armée immonde que tu as rassemblée, je veillerai à ce que ta peine ne soit pas trop lourde.  
- Pas trop lourde ? Qu'entends tu par : pas trop lourde ?  
- La mort.  
- Et si je refuse ?  
- La mort aussi.


	19. Combat

« C'est fini, il est mort »

Choqué, sans voix, Fili regarda une dernière fois le corps de son père avant de retirer sa lame du cœur de ce dernier. Vivement, il se pencha sur le cadavre chaud pour le fouiller et dénicher ses antidotes, tandis que Kili retirait précipitamment l'armure ensanglantée de Thorin en hurlant le nom de son oncle à terre.

Ca s'était passé tellement vite, Fili n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement comprit ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Alors que Foster faisait mine de rappeler ses troupes, il avait profité d'un court instant d'inattention de la part de Thorin pour lui lacérer le torse avec l'une de ses lames empoisonnées, et si Thorin et Kili avaient été prit par surprise, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Fili, qui avait immédiatement attraper une épée des mains de Kili et repoussé son père avant de lui planter la lame empoisonnée dans le ventre, ne touchant aucun point vital. Son père avait regardé Fili dans les yeux, sans comprendre, jamais il n'aurait douté que son héritier puisse agir ainsi, encore moins pour sauver le prince d'Erebor, son ennemi.

- Mon fils ?

- Tu n'es pas mon père Foster, tu ne l'as jamais été, tu n'es que mon géniteur, l'homme à qui je doit la vie, et encore...

- Et toi, tu es celui à qui je dois la mort.

Le ton était empli d'amertume, du sang commençait à couler le long de ses lèvres. Derrière Fili, Thorin commença à trembler, ses forces l'abandonnant, Kili à ses côtés tentait de lui parler, de le soutenir. Autour d'eux, les gobelins étaient tenus à l'écart par Golün et Vali, bien déterminer à protéger leur prince et ses neveux.

Foster fut dégouté de l'air inquiet que prit Fili lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'était de Thorin. Alors comme ça, celui là aussi s'était attaché au grand prince ? Il s'était pourtant arrangé pour que jamais Fili ne puisse aimé qui que ce soit, le dégoutant de l'amour et l'affection, s'assurant ainsi de le garder toujours à ses côtés. Mais même dans ses tentatives de mutilation de leurs sentiments, il avait échoué, il avait été trop faible, ou alors eux trop fort.

Fili était censé être son héritier, son joyau, celui qui reprendrait les rênes de son peuple après lui et qui aurait perpétré sa glorieuse lignée, pas celui qui lui porterait le coup fatal.

- Et que vas tu faire maintenant mon fils ? Tu vas jurer allégeance à cet arrogant prince ? Toi qui ne t'es jamais agenouillé devant personne ? Pas même devant moi. Que vas tu faire ? Penses tu vraiment que les gens d'Erebor t'accueilleront les bras ouvert ? Tu es leur ennemi Fili, jamais ils ne t'accepteront, tu es né pour régner, régner sans partage ! Joins toi à moi Fili ! Dirige mon armée, conquiert Erebor et tu seras enfin roi !

- Fili ! Ne l'écoute pas !  
- Foster cherche à te manipuler Fili, jamais je ne te demanderai de t'agenouiller face à moi !

Mais Fili n'avait aucunement besoin des conseils de son frère ou de son oncle, il savait très bien ce que valait la parole de Foster.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que signifie être roi..

Sans hésiter, il retira brusquement sa lame du corps de son père.

- Fili ! Attend..

Et la planta violemment dans son cœur. Foster laissa échapper un souffle surprit, tenta de parler mais seul un gargouillis sortit de sa bouche, il réussit néanmoins à articuler faiblement :

- C'est fini, il est mort.

Il n'avait plus aucun antidote sur lui, Thorin allait tomber avec lui, il fut simplement malheureux d'avoir cet horrible gout du sang dans la bouche, qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa victoire, sur la bataille de sa vie.

Choqué, sans voix, Fili regarda une dernière fois le corps de son père avant de retirer la lame du cœur de ce dernier. Ca ne se pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir d'antidote pour Thorin, derrière lui, il entendit Kili hurler le nom de son oncle qui venait de perdre connaissance, Fili se mit en branle et fouilla toutes les poches du cadavre de son géniteur, récupérant toutes les potions et flacons qu'il trouvait avant de revenir vers son frère, qui étaient occupé à panser la plaie.

- Kili, tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ce poison, mais il se répand vite.

Le ton angoissé de Kili retourna le ventre de son frère, le brun s'était beaucoup trop attaché à Thorin, bien trop pour accepter de le voir partir. Fili regarda le visage souffrant du prince d'Erebor, et son coeur se remplit de détermination.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il voulait le sauver. Après tout, Thorin avait fait énormément pour eux, Fili ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, il ne le voulait pas.

- Thorin ! Thorin ! écoute moi, tu dois tenir ! Kili est un expert, il va trouver rapidement de quoi te confectionner un antidote, mais tu dois tenir, d'accord ? Je t'en prit Thorin, tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste, tu ne doit pas l'abandonner, Kili a besoin de toi et… et… moi aussi… moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.. alors s'il te plait ne part pas, pas tout de suite.

Fili avait posé son front sur le torse de Thorin, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas, il entendait les sanglots que Kili cherchait à juguler alors qu'il étudiait les flacons de Foster, il entendait au loin la bataille et l'exploit prodigieux des deux gardes d'élites qui tenaient à eux seuls les gobelins qui tentaient d'attaquer le roi à terre, son esprit tournait à plein régime, ce n'était pas normal, Foster avait toujours avec lui un anti poison, à moins que… Fili se redressa d'un coup et attrapa le bras de Kili.

- Son sang ! Kili ! S'il n'a pas d'antidote, c'est parce qu'il est immunisé contre le poison ! L'antidote est dans son sang ! Nous pouvons lui en transférer quelques litres, cela suffira pour réorganiser ses défenses immunitaires !

Kili écarquilla les yeux, un fol espoir le prit, mais il se rembrunît aussitôt,

- Avec quelle arme l'as tu tué ?

Fili se rassit, la gorge soudain serrée, c'était l'épée de Kili qui s'était plantée dans le corps de son père, l'épée gorgée de poison. Il se mordit la lèvre, il restait tout de même une solution.

- Je n'ai pas été empoisonné moi.

Kili leva les yeux vers son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Foster m'avait injecté dans le sang le plus possible de toxines, afin de m'immuniser contre tous les poisons possibles, en particulier contre les tiens, et… avec un peu de chance, si on fait une transfusion, peut être que… je ne sais pas, mais c'est surement mieux que rien.

Kili le regarda sans voix, Fili serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver cet oncle qu'il n'aimait pas ? Car même si une transfusion de sang était, à priori, sans danger, une transfusion de sang au milieu d'un champ de bataille et après avoir déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et en étant à bout de force, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Les yeux du jeune brun allèrent de son frère à son oncle, et de son oncle à son frère, ne sachant que penser, ne sachant que dire. S'ils ne faisaient rien, Thorin allait mourir, s'ils tentaient le coup, c'était Fili qui risquait la mort. Kili sentit une crise d'angoisse prendre possession de son corps et lui nouer la gorge, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trouve devant une pareille situation ?

- Non ! Fili ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! C'est trop risqué !

Mais Fili avait déjà attrapé le corps de son oncle pour le tirer vers un lieu calme, après avoir fait signe aux deux soldats d'élites qui se rapprochèrent d'eux pour leur faciliter la retraite, les quatre nains parvinrent à s'enfermer et se barricader dans une salle et le blond se mit immédiatement torse nu.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui prenait, normalement, il aurait presque du se réjouir de l'état de son oncle, oncle qui lui avait déjà prit une moitié de Kili. Ce que croyait Fili, car, en réalité, il se rendait compte que jamais Thorin ne lui avait voler son frère, mais que, au contraire, il le lui donnait. Depuis qu'il avait prit son neveu sous son aile, le jeune brun apprenait à vivre, et Fili avait beau ne plus être plus le seul dans le cœur de Kili, il se rendait compte que chaque personne qui y pénétrait renforçait le plus jeune, et le rendait bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec seulement Fili. Tout avait commencé avec Balin, et continuait encore maintenant avec Golün et Vali.

Kili avait l'odieuse chance d'avoir appris à aimer, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de Fili, une chance qui se retournait maintenant contre lui car elle le rendait affreusement vulnérable après l'avoir rendu si fort.

- Fili arrête ! Tu as déjà perdu trop de sang ! Et puis rien ne dit que ça marchera !

Fili attrapa le bras de son frère qui commençait à paniquer.

- Parce que tu vois une autre solution ? Tu veux vraiment voir ton oncle mourir après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Pour nous ? Et par la main de Foster ?

- Je… Fili… Si je te perds…

- Alors tu garderas de moi le souvenir d'un nain prêt à tout pour braver le dernier affront de son père. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que Foster a tué Thorin, même si tu es à mes côtés. Alors que toi, tu sauras vivre sans moi Kili, Thorin veillera bien mieux sur toi que je ne pourrais jamais le faire même si je le voulais.  
- Non c'est faux, Thorin ne pourras rien pour moi si toi tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je… tu es mon oxygène Fili, sans toi je ne peux pas respirer.

Fili le fit taire en lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Kili, il ne s'agit que d'une transfusion, ça ne me tueras pas, je te le promets.

- Promit ?

- Promit, je ramènerai Thorin à la vie, et j'y survivrai. Et je t'interdis d'en douter.

Les lèvres plissées, Kili choisit de croire en son frère, après tout, il était robuste, il fallait juste qu'il stop la transfusion avant que ça ne devienne mortel pour Fili.

- Je ne doute pas Fili, mais il faudra que tu dise.. Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour toi que je le fais

- Je ne te crois pas.

- ... Tu as raison... je crois.. mais je ne saurai pas t'expliquer réellement pourquoi..

Kili sourit distraitement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi que te devras l'expliquer, mais à Thorin.

Troublé, le prince d'Ered Luin s'allongea près du prince d'Erebor, en se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour expliquer son geste, un simple "parce que" semblait un peu léger.

Kili venait de démonter plusieurs de ses plus longues lames, qui était composées de tuyaux épais, servant à la base à desservir le poison du pommeau jusqu'à la pointe, mais, une fois bien nettoyer et mit bout à bout, c'était le matériel idéal pour transporter le sang de Fili jusqu'aux veines de Thorin.  
Il brancha les extrémités du tuyau à deux de ses aiguilles, une fut plantée dans une artère de son oncle, et l'autre fut connectée au sang de son frère. Immédiatement, le liquide rouge s'engouffra dans le tuyau et vint conquérir le corps de Thorin.

Le transfert était commencé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Très rapidement, Fili devint pâle et senti ses forces l'abandonner, tandis que Thorin commençait à retrouver une respiration régulière.

Aux côtés de son frère, agrippé à sa main, Kili se rongeait les ongles, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, son oncle devait recevoir le plus de sang possible pour s'en remettre, mais la transfusion DEVAIT être stoppée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Fili. S'il n'avait pas le bon timing, le brun perdrait surement son frère sans être certain de retrouver son oncle. Et Kili était actuellement en train de vivre les minutes les plus longues, les plus angoissantes et les plus terribles de toute sa vie.

Mais le pire arriva lorsque la porte fut forcée, et qu'un groupe de gobelins pénétra dans la pièce.

* * *

_Bon, je m'excuse s'il y a des médecins ou des connaisseurs dans l'audience, je ne sais pas du tout si ma connerie de transfert de sang est crédible, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je voulais absolument un transfert de sang entre Fili et Thorin. Au pire, dites vous que les nains ont leur médecine propre._


	20. Vivre

Il avait froid, et chaud, très chaud, et très froid. Les bruits et les mouvements autours de lui formaient comme un cocon, l'emprisonnaient, empêchaient ses pensées de sortir. Il se sentait léger aussi, la douleur avait disparut, il n'avait plus du tout mal. Que ce soit la douleur de son corps, ou bien celle de son esprit tourmenté. Il commençait à accepter sa mort, et il était prêt à l'accueillir. Mais au moment où il allait lâcher son dernier soupir, ce qu'il croyait être son dernier soupir, des mains l'empoignèrent et le secouèrent, et une voix cria à son oreille, c'était désagréable, cette voix lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas prêt à mourir, qu'il avait encore des choses à faire, des erreurs à réparer. Puis, il senti nettement une aiguille percer sa peau, cette intrusion, pourtant infime, brisa le cocon dans lequel il était enfermé, et toutes les sensations qui étaient retenues en lui s'échappèrent : d'abord le gout, celui du sang dans sa bouche, puis le toucher, la douleur, tout son corps lui faisait mal, preuve irréfutable qu'il était toujours en vie, vint ensuite l'ouïe, la bataille au loin, son nom qui était appelé, des prières qui lui étaient faites, il ne reconnu pas la voix, bien qu'elle lui semblait familière. Puis la vue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face au visage déterminé de son sauveur, qui tenait toujours une petite seringue à la main.

- Frérin ?

- Non grand père, c'est moi, Dis.

LTLTLTLT

_« Thorin ! Thorin ! écoute moi, tu dois tenir ! Kili est un expert, il va trouver rapidement de quoi te confectionner un antidote, mais tu dois tenir, d'accord ? Je t'en prit Thorin, tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste, tu ne doit pas l'abandonner, Kili a besoin de toi »_

Les mots de Fili tournaient en rond dans l'esprit de Thorin alors qu'il se sentait partir. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait veiller sur Kili, il avait promit au brun qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. L'inconscience le prit avant qu'il ne puisse entendre la fin de la tirade de Fili _« moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi »_, qu'il pensait avoir rêver.

Il se sentit happer par les ombres et les brumes, et, au bout d'une éternité à y errer, il se senti revenir, doucement, il sentit quelque chose de puissant prendre possession de son corps: une vigueur nouvelle coulait dans ses veines empoisonnées, et l'aidait à combattre le poison qui le tuait.

Les bruits d'une bataille lui vinrent aux oreilles et, immédiatement, il retrouva ses esprits : qui disait bataille disait que ses neveux n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi dans le brouillard.

Il chercha à reprendre le contrôle de son corps endolori, il entendait la voix de Kili qui suppliait, très proche mais qui semblait si lointaine, il l'entendait sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Ô Fili je t'en pris, tu as promit ! Tu as promit ! Tu as réussit à le ramener, maintenant tu dois revenir toi aussi, je t'en prit Fili, ne part pas là où je ne peux pas te suivre, reste avec nous, ne me laisse pas tu m'entends ? FILIIII !

Thorin réussit difficilement à ouvrir les yeux lorsque le cri de Kili déchira l'air, sa tête le faisait souffrir et il se sentait à bout de force. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où ils étaient. Il tourna la tête et, immédiatement, il retrouva le contrôle de son corps : un simple coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait du côté de ses neveux avait suffit à le sortir de sa transe.

Kili, avait le visage décomposé par la panique, et il tenait dans ses bras le corps inerte et très pâle, trop pâle de son frère, dont le seul éclat de couleur était cette goutte de sang qui coulait le long de son avant bras sans vie.

Le jeune brun ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il senti les mains rassurantes de Thorin se poser sur ses épaules, évitant soigneusement le bras de Kili, déchiré, meurtri, dont l'os semblait en miette sous la chair lacérée, apparemment, il venait de se prendre un très mauvais coup.

- Kili ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- … Je n'ai pas… c'était trop rapide… je n'ai pas pu.. J'ai été trop lent.. c'est à cause de l'orque, il m'a… J'ai mis trop de temps avant de… seulement pouvoir…

Kili, à court de souffle, n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Lorsque les gobelins ont pénétré dans la salle, les deux gardes d'élites n'ont pas su, ou pu, les contenir, et les créatures se sont précipitées sur les meurtriers d'Azog et Foster, sans défense.

Kili s'était dressé face à eux, l'épée de Thorin dans les mains, et les avaient tenu à l'écart, mais il voyait du coin de l'œil son frère perdre doucement la vie. Engagé dans le combat comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde un instant sans prendre un coup mortel, c'est pourtant ce qu'il décida de faire. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il avait lâcher son épée, se jeta sur Fili et retira l'aiguille de son bras, au moment même ou la masse de l'orque s'abattit sur lui, broyant ses os, lacérant ses muscles, et, lorsque l'orque leva son arme pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé, il se fit décapiter soudainement, alors que Balin, une lame ensanglanté dans les mains, hurla le plus fort qu'il pu :

- Ils sont là ! Je les ai retrouvé ! Ils sont dans la salle des gardes ! Thorin est là !

En réponse, un cor sonna, et de nombreux combattants nains, d'Ered Luin ou bien d'Erebor, prirent la salle d'assaut.

Ils étaient maintenant encore une fois au cœur de la bataille, mais, cette fois ci, les neuf nains de la compagnie de Thorin faisaient rempart de leur corps pour empêcher les créatures de s'approcher des trois descendants de Thror, et de Vali et Golün, à bout de force aux aussi, qui avaient été remisés dans un coin par Dwalin qui ne voulait plus les voir sur le champ de bataille.

- Non non non ! FILIIII ! Ne fais pas ça!

Le cri de Kili se perdit dans la clameur de la bataille lorsque le brun sentit la respiration, déjà très faible et irrégulière de son frère, expirer une dernière fois, pour ne plus repartir.

Thorin, qui était maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, juste un peu déboussolé d'avoir loupé un épisode, s'approcha du corps inerte de son neveu. Délicatement, il posa ses doigts sur sa jugulaire, il grimaça de sentir la peau si froide, il attendit longtemps et dû appuyer fermement, mais il le senti, très faible, très irrégulier, mais présent : son pouls.

- Kili, il n'est pas mort ! Et nous pouvons le forcer à respirer !

Immédiatement, alors que Kili relevait vers lui un visage détruit et, à la grande horreur de Thorin, avec des yeux qui semblaient déjà avoir été abandonnés de toute trace de vie, le grand roi se mit à genoux à côté du corps de Fili.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Même sa voix semblait provenir d'un autre monde, un monde qui n'appartenait pas aux vivants.

- Je vous sauve la vie, à tous les deux.

Posant ses paumes à deux doigts du plexus de Fili, Thorin commença une série de compressions pulmonaires, s'appliquant à faire battre le cœur du blond artificiellement. Kili sécha ses larmes immédiatement et se plaça à la tête de son frère, et, lorsque le grand nain lui fit signe, il leva le menton de Fili d'une main, ouvrant sa bouche, lui bloqua les narines de l'autre, et insuffla tout l'air qu'il put dans les poumons du blond, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il vit le torse de se dernier se soulever. Reprenant son souffle, il réitéra l'opération deux fois, et avant même qu'il ne se soit retiré, Thorin avait reprit le massage cardiaque.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps cela dura, mais, au bon d'un long moment qui leur sembla une éternité, Fili se remit à respirer faiblement de lui même, et son rythme cardiaque, quoique effroyablement lent et presque inexistant, réussit à repartir et faire son travail sans aide.

Le jeune prince blond restait toujours horriblement pâle et immobile, son visage était humide des larmes que Kili avait laissé couler, et maintenant, le jeune brun était prostré en tremblant, les mains accrochées à sa tunique, suppliant son frère dans une litanie sans fin et Thorin, qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre Fili dans cet état, tout en surveillant attentivement le pouls de ce dernier, se rendait compte que le brun mourra réellement avec son frère si celui-ci venait à ne jamais se réveiller.

- Kili, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé, ton frère est à bout de force et dans un état d'épuisement que je n'ai jamais vu, toi même tu es dans un sale état, si tu m'en dis plus, peut être que je saurais quoi faire. ... Kili ? M'as tu entendu ?

Kili mit du temps à répondre, le temps qu'il réussisse à reprendre son souffle et son esprit pour aligner deux mots cohérents.

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et son corps n'avait pas encore récupéré des traitements de Foster, il a fini par lâcher.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, il sentait que Kili ne lui disait pas tout.

Mais le brun ne voulut pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Malgré la promesse, il n'était pas sûr que Fili revienne à la vie. Kili doutait que Thorin puisse vivre sereinement la vie que venait de lui offrir le blond, si le grand prince apprenait que Fili était mort pour lui, emmenant Kili avec lui dans son sillage.

Et le plus jeune prince savait aussi que Fili avait sa fierté et son honneur, et qu'il ne voulait surement pas que Thorin apprenne qu'il s'était mis dans cet état pour lui sauver la vie, alors qu'il était censé ne pas l'aimer, du moins, c'est ce qu'il clamait dès qu'il le pouvait. Si Thorin devait apprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, c'était à Fili de le lui dire, pas à Kili.

Kili revint donc poser son front brûlant sur celui, glacé, de son frère, et attendit, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Fili avait besoin de soin, Kili et Thorin aussi, mais perdu ainsi au milieu de la bataille, mis à part attendre, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Thorin étudia un peu le combat autour d'eux, et fut soulagé de voir que les nains avaient nettement l'avantage ici, et que, petit à petit, les combattants avaient réussit à repousser les assaillants à l'extérieur de la salle, puis de plus en plus loin. Restaient sur place quelques soldats nains blessés, dont Golün et Vali, et d'autres gardes présents pour assurer la sécurité au cas ou des ennemis reviendraient par ici.

Faisant fi de ses vertiges, Thorin vint se placer auprès de Kili, toujours prostré contre son frère et indifférent de ce qui l'entourait, il lui retira délicatement son armure en miette. Tout son côté droit, qui s'était prit le coup de masse, faisait vraiment peur à voir, et Thorin du retenir un haut le cœur à la vue de la chair réduite en bouillie, Kili avait surement plusieurs côtes cassées, et le haut de son bras, ainsi que son omoplate, n'étaient qu'un fouillis désordonné de muscle, peau et chair sanguinolents, et beaucoup d'os semblaient avoir été brisés en plusieurs morceaux. C'était un miracle s'il tenait encore debout et s'il était encore conscient malgré la douleur. Mais, comme on dit, lorsque la douleur de l'âme est trop forte, celle du corps est totalement oblitérée.

Si Fili était dans un sale état, Kili n'était pas mieux, peut être même pire, du sang brun, portant le poison de Foster, coulait de nombreuses plaies nettes, celles que le roi d'Ered Luin avait fait plus tôt en le torturant, et tout son corps tremblait d'épuisement. Seule son angoisse pour le blond lui permettait encore de tenir debout, mais ça n'allait surement pas durer.

Au milieu d'une guerre, qui tournait en leur faveur, sans aucun matériel de soin, voyant bien que son plus jeune neveu, affreusement blessé,se laissait mourir, Thorin ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire pour apaiser sa douleur, celle de son esprit, et celle de son corps. Discrètement, il prit une des aiguilles soporifiques de la ceinture du plus jeune, et la planta sans hésiter dans le bras valide de ce dernier.

Kili eut un sursaut surprit, mais Thorin fut soulager de voir sa figure se détendre et perdre son air saccager alors que le sommeil le libérait de ses craintes et ses maux.

Il banda grossièrement son bras pour juguler l'hémorragie, le couvrit, et allongea son neveu aux côtés de son frère, qui semblait toujours osciller dangereusement entre la survie et la mort.

Et c'est à ce moment que Thorin le remarqua : le sang léger qui coulait le long de son propre avant bras, à l'instar de celui de Fili, ainsi que le tuyaux et les aiguilles ensanglantées qui gisaient au sol, et Thorin eut soudain très très peur de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Une part de son esprit ne pouvait même pas le concevoir: Fili n'avait pas pu prendre un risque aussi énorme pour lui sauver la vie, le blond n'était pas assez attaché à lui pour ça, trop sauvage, trop indépendant, trop heureux de voir que la personne avec qui il partageait son frère allait enfin les laisser tranquille.

Mais une autre part lui disait que, même si Foster l'avait élevé sans amour et tenté de faire de lui un robot, Fili était en réalité aussi sensible que son frère, peut être même plus, mais qu'il n'en était pas conscient, ce qui expliquait son émotivité à fleur de peau.

Thorin fut soudain prit de vertiges, ce sang qui le faisait vivre, qui coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était pas le sien, il ne lui appartenait pas. Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui appartenait plus, c'était celle de Fili. Il du s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, et il regarda le visage livide de son neveu blond, cherchant un signe qui pourrait lui expliquer ce geste fou.

Il comprit immédiatement l'angoisse de Kili, qui, apparemment, aurait du stopper le transfert plus tôt, mais n'en avait pas eut l'occasion.

Thorin était prêt à reprendre le matériel et le réutiliser pour vider tout son sang dans le corps de son neveu, mais, malheureusement, il avait encore le poison en lui, et il doutait que, dans l'état où il se trouvait, Fili soit capable de le combattre.

Mais qu'est ce qui leur était passé par la tête bon sang ? Il est mort pour les protéger, et en réponse, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se tuer pour le ramener à la vie.

Alors là, s'ils ne survivaient pas, Thorin n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre, mais il savait qu'il le devrait : maintenant que le sang de Fili était en lui, Thorin n'avait plus le choix, il devra lui faire honneur.

Le prince se ressaisit, ils n'allaient pas mourir, ils n'en n'avaient pas le droit, Thorin allait tout faire pour les en empêcher. Fili n'avait pas le droit de partir tant qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison de son acte, Thorin voulait savoir pourquoi il était en vie, tout comme Kili ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir goûté à la liberté. Foster venait juste de tomber, leur vie pouvait, devait, enfin commencer.

Et c'était possible, il savait qu'il lui suffirait de n'en sauver un pour que le deuxième face tout, consciemment ou non, pour survivre, et vivre.

Un officier pénétra vivement dans la salle et se mit en garde à vue tandis que Thorin se levait pour l'écouter.

- Sire ! Les ennemis commencent à battre en retraite, les quartiers inférieurs Sud et Ouest sont encore infestés, les étages supérieurs sont sous notre contrôle, mais il reste quelques trolls dans les galeries, quels sont les ordres ?

- Dwalin, allez voir Dwalin, dites lui que je lui remet mon autorité, je ne suis pas en état de vous diriger, je reste ici.

- Très bien votre majesté.

Thorin revint s'asseoir prêt de ses neveux, il retira une mèche humide du front bouillant de Kili, et caressa la joue glacée de Fili, il leur prit chacun une mains, qu'il serra fermement.

- Vous entendez ça ? C'est bientôt fini. Vous devez tenir jusqu'à la fin, on va s'occuper de vous, vous serez choyé, aimé. Plus personne ne vous demandera de vous agenouiller ou de tuer, plus personne ne vous fera plus jamais le moindre mal, plus personne ne cherchera à vous séparer. Et je veillerais sur vous, tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin, je protègerai vos sourires, vos rires, je vous apprendrai tout ce que vous n'avez jamais apprit : la confiance, l'amitié, le partage, l'amour… Mais pour ça, vous devez vivre, vous devez rester avec moi, avec nous, je sais que vous saurez vous faire des amis ici. Mais si vous partez maintenant alors..

Thorin ferma les yeux en reprenant douloureusement son souffle.

-.. Si vous partez maintenant, vous n'emporterez avec vous que des souvenirs amers d'une vie mutilée, d'une existence saccagée, et je le refuse. Je refuse de n'avoir de vous que l'image de deux jeunes et braves nains prêts à tout pour se protéger l'un et l'autre, pour préserver leurs valeurs et dont la seule chose qui les importe est de vivre simplement, sans craindre le lendemain. Je veux de vous des souvenirs joyeux, des histoires surprenantes, je veux vous entendre rire sans raison, je veux vous écouter raconter vos aventures de la journée, vos exploits... Vous avez tellement à découvrir. Je vous en supplie, restez avec moi, je vous aime, tous les deux, je vous aime tellement, je vous apprendrai la Vie.

Pour réponse, la main de Kili pressa légèrement la sienne, et le pouls de Fili se mit à battre avec plus de conviction.


	21. Explication 1ère partie

Ce fut un tressaillement, infime, qui lui fit remuer les doigts, très légèrement. Cela aurait du passer inaperçu, surtout que cela n'avait pas une grande importance, après tout, il dormait, qui se souciaient des tressaillements des gens endormis ?

Mais voilà, cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'il dormait, et il y avait des gens qui étaient en permanence à ses côtés, qui attendaient le moindre signe de sa part qui montrerait qu'il n'appartenait plus aux morts : une couleur sur son visage si blême, un accro dans son souffle si faible, un tressaillement dans son corps si immobile…

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il tressaillit une première fois, même si ce fut presque imperceptible, le geste fut accueillit avec une joie et un soulagement immense.

Tout le monde l'attendait : Fili était le dernier.

Thror et Thorin avaient été les premiers à pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie royale, Kili reçut son autorisation peu de jours après, mais il n'avait pas voulut quitter le chevet de son frère, et il y passait la plupart de son temps, lorsqu'il n'était pas parti discuter avec Balin, ou bien Hogün et Vali.

La première fois que ses doigts remuèrent, c'était Thror qui était à ses côtés, seul. Personne ne savait que le vieux roi venait de temps en temps veiller son arrière petit fils inconnu. Seul Kili l'avait surprit un jour, mais le jeune nain avait préféré faire demi tour et laisser les deux rois entre eux, sans rien dire, il sentait que, lorsque Fili sera réveillé, leur relation allait être des plus houleuses. Après tout, il s'agissait du grand roi d'Erebor, et du nouveau monarque des Montagnes Bleues, dont le peuple venait de s'installer dans la montagne solitaire.

Au début, Thror avait tenté de parler à Fili, de s'excuser ou bien de s'expliquer, mais, que pouvait-il bien dire pour expliquer son abandon à un visage si blême, à un corps si froid ? Car même si Fili était dorénavant roi, et donc, rival potentiel pour Thror, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à voir en ce corps détruit autre chose qu'un enfant livré à lui même, qui ne méritait plus de vivre aucun tourment, et qui ne l'avait jamais mérité.

Pourtant, un jour, alors que la bataille d'Erebor avait été gagnée plusieurs semaines auparavant, que les nains des Montagnes Bleues qui le souhaitaient s'étaient déjà bien installés dans la mine remise en ordre, Thror décida de parler à nouveau, et cette fois ci, il ne chercha pas à s'excuser.

Cela faisait un long moment que Fili n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie, vaincu par les mauvais traitements de Foster, par l'angoisse d'un futur sombre, par son combat désespéré contre Azog et ses orques, suivit de ses exploits sur le champs de bataille, qui avaient impressionnés plus d'un guerrier, et, pour couronner le tout, par sa décision de donner le sang qui lui restait à Thorin, au péril de sa vie.

Cela faisait donc un long moment que Thror venait discrètement le voir, quand il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, sans rien dire, qu'il s'asseyait prêt du lit et lisait ici les derniers rapports de gestion du royaume, de la mine, du commerce, offrant un peu de son temps et de sa présence à son arrière petit fils.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, Thror avait besoin de mettre au clair ses pensées et sentiments, qui concernaient l'ainé de Foster et sa présence à Erebor, et c'était surement bien plus facile de se faire entendre par un Fili endormit que par un Fili réveiller, Thror n'en doutait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il parla réellement à Fili de sa voix bourrue pour la première fois.

- Fili, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, je ne sais même pas si tu es toujours avec nous ou bien si tu fais simplement semblant de respirer pour ne pas que ton frère te suive, Je ne te demande pas de m'écouter, je ne te demande rien, et, à l'avenir, je tacherai de t'en demander le moins possible, pas même d'accepter mes excuses, ou de prendre ma confiance, encore moins de me donner la tienne, parce que je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Fili: même si je ne sais pas qui tu es, même si je ne te connaît pas du tout, je connaît ton père, je sais comment il est, et j'imagine, comment il t'a élevé.

Thror se tu, le temps de prendre la main glacée de Fili dans la sienne.

- Tu es un roi Fili, tu as hérité du royaume des montagnes bleues, de son peuple, et de sa richesse, surtout que Foster a fait de toi un roi, il t'a éduqué pour que tu endosse ce rôle, et aucun autre. Et.. Je sais que ce n'est surement pas le moment pour te dire ça, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable le moment venu, parce que j'ai honte, honte de le dire, et honte de le penser, mais, moi aussi je suis un roi, je suis le roi d'Erebor, et il n'y a qu'un trône. Je suis vieux Fili, je n'ai jamais été un nain honorable, surtout depuis que notre trésor est si important, et depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur l'Arkenstone, et je sais que je ne saurais pas me défaire de cette emprise, malgré mes effort, je n'arriverai pas à changer totalement. Et, lorsque je mourrai, ce sera mon fils ou mon petit fils qui montera sur le trône, pas toi.

Thror soupira, ce n'était pas vraiment ce message là qu'il voulait lui faire passer, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour traduire sa pensée et ses sentiments.

- Fili, ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu chercheras immédiatement à prendre la place qui t'est due, même inconsciemment, tu as été élevé pour ça, tu as été élevé comme ça, et tu es comme ça, d'après ce que Thorin m'a dit, tu ne reconnais aucune autorité, aucune souveraineté, même ton père n'a pas réussit à te soumettre. Je veux te mettre en garde : lorsque tu seras réveillé, je sais que j'agirai mal envers toi, parce que je vais te sentir comme une menace.

Thror replaça distraitement le drap pour couvrir un peu plus le corps immobile et plaça ses propres mains sur ses genoux, le regard rivé au sol.

- Ton frère nous a prouvé qu'il est capable d'agir noblement malgré « l'éducation », ou le « dressage » qu'il a reçut, et lorsque tu seras réveiller, ce sera à ton tour, et la première chose que tu devras faire, c'est tourner le dos au trône, car, malgré tes prouesses lors du combat, et j'en suis navré Fili, je suis le premier à en être meurtri, mais la population d'Erebor ne voudra pas d'un fils de Foster sur le trône, et tu devras te battre pour être accepté simplement en temps que membre de la famille royale, nous avons déjà eut beaucoup de mal à forcer le conseil à vous reconnaître comme héritiers de Thorin.

Le roi soupira une nouvelle fois, s'il parlait ainsi alors que son arrière petit fils était alité, quels seront les mots qui franchiront sa bouche lorsqu'il sera face à la colère et l'insoumission du blond ? Assurément, rien qui ne saura l'apaiser.

- J'espère ne pas être trop dur dans mes mots, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es et peut être que mes craintes sont infondées, mais je devais te le dire, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai ces mots en tête, depuis que Thorin m'a fait promettre de ne pas chercher à vous nuire ou à vous jeter d'Erebor, mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point cela va être dur pour toi d'accepter de n'être rien d'autre que l'arrière petit fils du monarque, toi qui porte dorénavant la couronne d'un royaume détruit, et qui sera reconnu roi par une grande partie de la nouvelle population de mon royaume.

Le roi se tu un moment, puis, il laissa échapper un petit rire, il venait enfin de trouver les vrais mots, ceux qu'il voulait lui dire à chaque fois qu'il venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, il reprit la main froide de son arrière petit fils, et la serra avec tendresse.

- J'espère qu'un jour, toi et moi, nous saurons nous entendre, même si je sais qu'il me faudra du temps avant que tu puisses, ou veuilles, me considérer comme un membre de ta famille. Et j'ai l'intention d'attendre que tu sois réveillé pour te dire à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir, toi, ton frère et votre mère, de nouveau parmi nous, et j'ai hâte d'apprendre à faire ta connaissance, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes Fili. Non, je n'ai pas hâte, j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin, j'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble ton sourire, si, comme Kili, tes yeux et ton visage tout entier s'illuminent quand tu ris, tu me le montreras, n'est ce pas ? Quand tu ne seras pas occupé à me crier dessus.

Parler faisait un bien fou au vieux roi, et il aurait bien continuer ainsi s'il n'avait pas senti les doigts de Fili tressaillir à l'entente du nom de Kili. Ce fut un tressaillement, infime, qui lui fit remuer les doigts, très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que Thror le sente, et se taise soudainement, à l'affut du moindre nouveau signe.

- Fili ? Fili, tu m'entends ?

Mais Fili ne bougea plus, et Kili se précipita dans la pièce à ce moment.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu Thror commencer à parler, le plus jeune avait pensé s'éloigner, ne pas s'en occupé, mais le ton bourru de Thror l'avait intrigué. Depuis qu'il était réveillé, Kili et le vieux roi n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de se parler franchement, après tout, Thror avait tout un peuple à installer dans sa montagne, et une mine à remettre d'aplomb suite à la bataille. Le jeune brun ne savait donc pas vraiment qui était son ambigu arrière grand père, qui avait cherché à lui sauver la vie après lui avoir clairement fait comprendre qu'il le préférait mort.

Il n'avait pas trop su quoi penser de la mise en garde de Thror par apport au trône et à la rivalité qui pourrait prendre place entre lui et le blond, Kili savait que Fili ne chercherai pas à diriger son peuple, ou à prendre la place de Thror, mais il savait que le vieux nain avait raison sur un point : il n'aura pas l'allégeance de Fili et il ne l'aura sans doute jamais.

Il avait quand même senti son cœur se réchauffer à la fin de la tirade du roi, et il se crispa lorsque Thror se tut subitement, avant d'appeler Fili comme si celui-ci venait de donner un signe de vie, le premier depuis qu'il s'était allongé aux côtés de Thorin pour lui donner son sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je crois qu'il a bougé.

Immédiatement, Kili fut sur Fili, l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son front toujours aussi froid.

- Fili ! C'est moi Kili ! Tu entends ? Tu dois revenir, je t'attends Fili, tout le monde t'attend ! Tu as assez dormi, maintenant tu dois vivre ! Reviens s'il te plait, tu me manque, tu dois revenir !

Fili ne répondit pas, mais, sous ses doigts, Kili sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

Ce premier signe ne fut pas le dernier : dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune roi sembla revenir peu à peu à la vie. Son visage gagna en couleur, son corps en chaleur, et son souffle s'approfondissait de plus en plus.

- Le plus dur est passé, il est en train de revenir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant.

Kili ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son frère. Fili revenait : il n'avait plus l'air d'être mort, maintenant, il avait simplement l'air endormi. Et sa main n'était plus inerte, elle s'était instinctivement serrée sur celle de Kili, qui ne quittait plus son chevet. Balin soupira et se leva, il serra l'épaule de Kili avant de partir.

- Si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon bureau.

Kili ne montra même pas qu'il avait entendu et resta à veiller son frère.

Fili allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Dis passa peu de temps après et Kili l'ignora superbement. Elle avait fait quelques efforts pour parler à son cadet au début, mais tant que Fili n'était pas encore réveillé, Kili n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre pas vers cette naine qui n'était rien pour lui, autre qu'une victime de plus sur la longue liste de Foster. Elle resta un instant au chevet de Fili, n'osant pas le toucher ou lui parler, la présence du jeune brun à ses côté l'intimidait, elle voulut parler à Kili, lui dire à quelle point elle était désolé pour tout, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, et repartie rapidement, elle savait que le moment viendra où elle saura prendre ses responsabilités de mère, et où ses fils l'accepterons.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ce fut Thorin qui pénétra dans la chambre, Kili n'avait pas bougé.

Le grand roi s'assit à côté du brun après lui avoir serré affectueusement l'épaule.

- Alors ? Des nouvelles ?

- Il n'a pas lâché ma main.

- Il semble s'être encore réchauffé.

- C'est le cas… Heu… Thorin…? Que va t-il se passer lorsqu'il sera réveiller ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire, je ne doute pas de toi, mais.. Fili reste le roi des montagnes Bleues, même si notre royaume est actuellement occupé par un dragon, notre peuple est toujours vivant, et certains attendent le réveil de Fili pour savoir s'il compte partir et s'installer ailleurs, ou alors s'il donnera son allégeance à Thror, et rester ici. Et, sincèrement, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fera, je sais qu'il ne veut pas du trône, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne voudra reconnaître aucune autorité.. je… j'ai déjà vu… Foster tenter de le soumettre, et.. J'imagine que les derniers jours qu'il a passé avec lui ont été les pires… . je crois que tu lui fais peur Thorin, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas ce que tu lui veux, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a autant de colère envers toi, parce qu'il doit surement penser que ça va recommencer, qu'il n'y a pas d'amour sans soumission, sans douleur, et que, tôt ou tard, tu lui demanderas quelque chose qu'il ne voudra ou ne pourra pas te donner… Je crois…En tout cas… Quoiqu'il décide, je le suivrais.

Thorin ferma les yeux en soupirant, que pouvait-il bien dire ou penser de ça. Ses neveux étaient à prendre avec des pincettes, Kili autant que Fili, même si le blond était le plus dangereux, par ses réactions et son poids auprès de la population de Nogrod.

- Je ne sais pas Kili, sincèrement. Je vais tout faire pour que Fili se sente bien à Erebor et pour qu'il cesse de me considérer comme une menace, mais je ne sais pas à quel point son traumatisme est puissant, il a été bien trop longtemps sous l'emprise de Foster, j'espère que nous saurons l'en faire sortir.

- Et... Thorin, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches sur Fili, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de le faire, mais maintenant que nous sommes sûr de le revoir, je pense que tu peux le savoir…

- C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie, n'est ce pas ?

Kili eut un air surpris un instant, mais il haussa les épaules, Thorin avait bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Son sang était immunisé contre le poison, et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a tenu à faire en sorte que tu vive. Il dit que c'est lié à Foster, qu'il voulait le braver une dernière fois, ne pas se laisser faire, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kili, tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir, il me le dira le moment venu.

Kili sourit et vint se pelotonner contre son oncle, qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu peux dormir, je te réveillerais si besoin.

- Merci.

Thorin était la seule personne qui avait le privilège de pouvoir rester auprès de Fili sans que Kili ne cherche à surveiller, consciemment ou non. Et le grand prince resta donc à veiller ses deux neveux, comme pratiquement toutes les nuits et, pour la première fois, il ne savait pas lequel des deux sera réveillé en premier. Il senti un sentiment d'excitation poindre en lui à l'idée de revoir bientôt le plus vieux, qui lui avait, malgré tout, bien manqué.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te dire pourquoi ?

Sous la surprise, Thorin cru qu'il allait en faire tombé Kili, qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il croisa le regard vitreux de Fili, qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et qui avait tourné faiblement la tête vers lui.

- Fili ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?

- A l'instant.

La voix était tellement faible, Fili semblait prêt à repartir à tout moment dans le sommeil. Délicatement, Thorin posa Kili, sous le regard attentif de Fili.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller maintenant, il se doutait que Fili n'aurait pas la force de supporter l'explosion de joie et d'affection qui le prendra sitôt que son frère croisera son regard éveillé.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Une couverture en plus ?

- Kili.

Fili repartait doucement dans les limbes tandis que Thorin déposait délicatement le plus jeune dans ses bras, qu'il serra immédiatement contre lui. Le brun aura une jolie surprise au réveil.

- Et toi aussi...

Thorin ne fut pas sûr d'avoir entendu le faible murmure, et il ne put lui demander de se répéter : Fili était déjà loin. Il resta ainsi à regarder ses deux neveux, puis il se décida à se mettre à son tour dans le lit, apportant sa chaleur et sa présence avec lui.


	22. Explications 2éme partie

Kili se réveilla le lendemain en entendant appeler son nom, pensant que c'était Thorin, il maugréa un peu et se bouina un peu plus dans l'étreinte réconfortante. Il s'en foutait qu'il soit temps pour le prince de partir travailler, il venait de faire un rêve merveilleux, et n'avait pas envie de rouvrir les yeux sur son frère endormit après avoir entendu sa voix l'appeler.

- Attend Thorin, laisse moi encore un peu de temps…

- Ca fait dix minutes que Thorin est parti, petite princesse, il revient dans peu de temps, avec le petit déjeuné.

Kili se figea et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour se trouver face au visage fatigué mais souriant de son frère qui le regardait tendrement.

- Fili ?

- C'est moi, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

- Une éternité !

Et le blond dû faire face à l'assaut poulpesque des bras de Kili, qui le capturèrent pour ne plus le lâcher pendant que le brun riait, pleurait et tentait de parler en même temps, trop heureux d'entendre enfin la voix de son frère, de le voir enfin bouger, rire et vivre.

- Kili ? Ton bras ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va déjà mieux, dans quelque temps ce ne sera qu'un souvenir, et ça me fait déjà plus mal.

Kili raconta à Fili tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Erebor depuis sa chute, le fait que les deux aient été reconnus comme héritier de Thorin, l'installation de la plupart des habitants de Nogrod à Erebor, l'élimination de l'armée des orques, aidés par les elfes et les humains, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'inconscience de Fili.

Et Thorin arriva avec un petit déjeuné bien garni pour compléter le récit.

Ils ne parlèrent pas encore du futur, laissant Fili reprendre un peu ses marques. Et le prince blond resta alité encore quelques jours. Il reçut la visite de Thror, et tout deux cherchèrent à n'aborder aucun sujet fâcheux, s'échangeant simplement des politesses, sachant pertinemment que les choses ne seront pas aussi simples entre eux à l'avenir, lorsque viendra le moment des négociations entre Nogrod et Erebor.

Et Kili put en profiter pour discuter un peu avec le vieux nain, il n'avait plus rien contre Thror lui, et il commençait à le voir autrement que comme un vieux roi cupide.

Ce fut la première fois que Thorin et Fili se trouvèrent seuls tous les deux qu'ils s'expliquèrent, Kili avait finit par suivre Vali et Golün qui voulaient absolument lui faire gouter une bière locale dans leur taverne préféré, laissant le roi des Montagnes Bleues et le prince d'Erebor seuls, avec leurs non-dits.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi…

- Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tant mieux, parce que tu vas encore attendre !

- Ecoute Fili, si toi, tu n'as rien à me dire, ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, je te suis très reconnaissant, sincèrement, pour tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu fais pour nous, mais contente toi de veiller sur Kili, et tout sera au mieux.

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que, comme lui, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que l'on me prenne dans les bras pour me dire que tout va bien se passer maintenant ? Tu te trompes sur moi ! Tout le monde se trompe ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ou de ton amour, ni de toi, ni de personne ! Je n'en veux pas !

- Fili attend, calme toi, je n'ai pas encore parlé de ça !

Thorin sentait qu'il s'enfonçait avant même que la conversation ne débute, Fili partait au quart de tour lorsque Kili n'était pas à ses côtés. Lorsque le brun était là, Fili était réservé, tranquille et presque souriant, mais dès que le plus jeune n'était plus à porté de vue ou de voix, son aimable apparence tombait immédiatement, et il redevenait la bête prise au piège et blessée que Thorin avait toujours connu.

Fili faisait un effort monstre pour ne pas inquiéter son frère, pour que Kili se sente bien avec les gens qui les entouraient sans avoir à excuser les paroles du blond. Il sentait que c'était important pour lui, malgré son envie d'envoyer tout le monde balader et de s'enfuir avec Kili sous le bras. Il savait que Kili apprenait a se faire des amis, à se faire aimer, et à aimer, mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait même pas comment on faisait.

Il savait qu'il avait un choix à prendre par apport à son peuple et à Thror qui attendaient sa décision, qu'il devait trouver sa place ici, et aussi qu'il apprenne à accepter Thorin, Balin, Thror et tous ceux qui comptaient dorénavant pour Kili. Mais c'était tellement dur, et tellement terrifiant, Fili faisait un grand pas dans l'inconnu, et il se sentait vraiment perdu.

Au moins, il savait une chose : c'est qu'il pouvait faire confiance, que Kili sera en sécurité et heureux ici, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore mis un poing dans la face de Thorin ou Thror avant de partir très loin de cet endroit où les gens attendaient trop de choses de lui, des choses qu'il ne pouvait et ne savait pas donner.

- Je te répète que je n'attends rien de toi, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive.

- J'ai pourtant tellement à te donner. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

- ARRETE CA ! TAIT TOI ! Ces mots là, je les ai déjà entendu dans la bouche d'un autre, qui a finit par me torturer avant de tenter de tuer mon frère.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ton père Fili !

- Pourtant, tu souhaites l'être !

- Pardon ?

- Mon père, et celui de Kili, mais il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne t'appartiendrais ! Et, je sais que je ne peux choisir à la place de Kili, mais si jamais il t'offre sa confiance, je saurais t'empêcher de lui nuire, tu peux en être sûr !

- Fili, avant de me proclamer quoi que ce soit par apport à toi, père, oncle, ami ou n'importe quoi, je m'arrangerai pour être sûr que tu en ai bien comprit le sens parce que là, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir vraiment ce que signifie les termes de confiance et d'amour.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'apprennes quoique ce soit !

- Et, dans ce cas, que veux tu ?

- Rien, seulement le mieux pour Kili.

- Et tu penses vraiment que c'est en restant hermétique aux autres que tu lui feras plaisir ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire des autres ?! Ce n'est pas pour eux que je vis, c'est pour Kili !

- Pourtant, tu as faillit l'abandonner.

- Il n'aurait pas été seul, il aurait été avec toi, je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

- Il s'est laissé mourir…

Brusquement, Fili tourna les yeux vers Thorin, en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est ce que c'était que cette blague ?

- Il n'a pas réussit à retirer la transfusion à temps, tu es mort dans ses bras, du moins, tu en avait l'air, et si je ne lui avait pas dit que ton cœur battait encore, il serait mort dans la foulée, son cœur aurait cessé de battre avec le tient.

- … Et encore une fois, c'est toi qui l'as préservé de la mort…

- Arrête avec ça Fili ! Nous sommes deux à nous occuper de Kili, tout seul, je ne peux rien pour lui.

- Et moi ? Mis à part lui donner le courage de vivre, qu'est ce que je lui apporte ?

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument lui apporter quelque chose ? Tu lui suffis, il n'a pas besoin de plus, mais il faut que tu saches : deux, c'est trop peu pour vivre heureux, vous devez vous ouvrir aux autres, rester ensemble si vous le voulez, mais pas tout seul, faites vous des amis, des gens sur qui compter, ouvrez vous au monde...

- Stop ! C'est bon ! ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas de tes conseils Thorin, je ne veux rien de toi. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu crois me connaître seulement parce que tu connais Kili, mais lui et moi n'avons absolument pas grandit de la même manière, nous ne sommes absolument pas semblable. Tout ce que tu dis serait parfait pour deux Kili, pour deux enfants qui ont été maltraités toute leur vie, et qui ont juste besoin de trouver du réconfort auprès de personnes qui sauront les protéger. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il y a un Kili, et un Fili, et mon histoire à moi est différente. Foster ne m'a pas maltraité lorsque j'était enfant, il m'a conditionné, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, et une fois adulte, il ne m'a pas demandé des sales besognes comme il le faisait pour Kili, il m'a demandé mon allégeance, mon respect, mon regard, ma soumission, et il… Il m'a…

Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ce que la voix de Fili ne se brise en se remémorant ces souvenirs, et le blond, gêné, sorti de son lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et sécher discrètement ses larmes, faisant dos à Thorin, qui ne savait pas trop comment agir pour ne pas empirer la situation. Le prince céda tout de même à ce que lui hurlait son cœur et s'approcha de Fili pour poser sa main sur son épaule, il voulut se retenir de le prendre dans les bras, mais, finalement, Fili craqua.

Le jeune roi tenta désespérément de juguler la vague de détresse, de terreur et de douleur qui l'assaillit en un instant, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Mais le souvenir des ces jours terribles qu'il avait passé séquestré dans sa chambre, seul avec ses angoisses, ces interminables heures de tortures et d'effroi que son père lui avait fait subir pour le dompter, Fili ne voulait plus jamais les vivre, mais son esprit était actuellement en train de lui rappeler chaque instant, chaque douleur, chaque parole cruelle que Foster lui murmurait en tentant d'asservir son esprit avec une précision abominable. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné en Ered Luin, et qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Le contact de son oncle sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se débattit immédiatement en hurlant, mais Thorin trouva le bon geste et, comme pour Kili, il attrapa Fili pour le coller à lui dans une étreinte rassurante, et lui caressant doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. C'était tout ce dont le blond avait besoin malgré ce qu'il en pensait: du réconfort, beaucoup beaucoup de réconfort, et une bonne dose d'amour et de tendresse, et ça, Thorin pouvait gérer.

Fili vint lui même s'accrocher à la tunique de son oncle en tremblant,et tentant de réprimer vainement des sanglots de plus en plus forts, le visage plaqué contre l'épaule de Thorin, qui le serrait maintenant fortement contre lui.

- C'est fini Fili, c'est fini, il est mort, tu l'as tué, tu es libre maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais plus jamais tu ne subiras ça. Foster était fou, et vous avez eut le malheur de grandir à ses côtés, mais, maintenant, vous n'allez être entourés que de gens qui ne vous feront jamais aucun mal.

- .. Tu mens… Ca ne sera jamais fini… Pas pour moi…

- Si, Fili, donnes toi du temps, donnes nous du temps, tu sauras oublier.

- Il m'a détruit, je ne suis plus capable de rien, il a jouer avec moi, il a voulut faire de moi l'héritier parfait, il m'a mutilé… regarde moi… je ne vaut plus rien… je suis bon à rien si ce n'est crier sur tout le monde.

- Tait toi ! Tu es le nain à qui je dois la vie, je t'interdis de te considérer ainsi.

Fili se tut quelques instant en cherchant ses mots et tentant de calmer ses hoquets et ses sanglots, et la main qui lui caressait le dos lui était d'une grande aide pour cet effort.

- Thorin, je ne sais sincèrement pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à mettre ma vie en péril pour sauver la tienne… mais… je crois que, si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.

- C'est bon Fili, tu l'as fait, et tu as survécu, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Tu as sauvé ma vie et celle de Kili tellement de fois, tu ne me dois rien.

- Il y a un monde entre venir en aide à ses neveux pendant une bataille et se vider consciemment de son sang pour que l'autre vive, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir fait ça sur un coup de tête si Foster t'avais réellement mutilé. Tu as juste été égaré, mais tu trouveras bientôt le bon chemin, tu es déjà pratiquement dessus. S'il te plait Fili, fait moi confiance, je ne te demande pas de voir en moi un père ou un ami, seulement un guide, c'est tout.

Fili ne répondit pas, ses sanglots avaient enfin commencé à s'apaiser et des larmes coulaient maintenant de ses yeux clos sur ses joues, larmes que Thorin sécha du pouce en continuant à parler.

- Nous commencerons par la confiance, nous avons déjà commencé le jour où tu m'as laissé te soigner dans cette auberge. Aujourd'hui c'est la même chose, mais ce n'est pas ton corps que je veux soigner, tu dois accepter que je sois à tes côtés maintenant.

-.. Je veux bien essayer, mais je te préviens: au premier écart, tu me perdras…

- Pour ça, je veux bien te croire.

- Fili ? Tu vas bien ?

Immédiatement à l'entente de la voix de son frère, Fili recomposa son visage en un temps record et s'éjecta du giron d'un Thorin surpris, pour s'approcher en souriant de Kili et gouter à la bière que celui-ci lui avait ramené, et qui regardait ses yeux rougis avec un air soupçonneux. Thorin aussi eut le droit à sa chope et ils vidèrent tous les deux cul-sec, pendant que Kili arbitrait celui qui finirait le plus vite. Rien dans l'ambiance joyeuse qui avait conquit la pièce en un instant ne laissait présager de la gravité de la conversation précédente, qui pourtant, ne fut oubliée ni par Thorin, ni par Fili.

LTLTLTLT

- Mais je m'en fou de votre trône pourri ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Vous pouvez vous le garder ! Ce que je veux que vous compreniez, c'est que vous n'avez pas le droit de discriminer ainsi les habitants de Nogrod !  
- Fili, calme toi !

Thorin posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Fili, prenant le risque que celui-ci explose encore plus sous son toucher, ce qui ne manqua pas.

- Toi ! Ne me touche pas ! Je me calmerai seulement lorsque Thror aura retiré cette taxe sur l'installation à Erebor !

- Fili, tout cela à un coût, nous ne pouvons pas accueillir autant de nains si facilement.  
- Si vous acceptiez de piocher un peu dans les richesses endormies de ce royaume, je suis sûr que ce problème serait vite réglé ! Surtout que nous venons avec notre propre savoir faire en matière de commerce, de raffinage et de forage, vous gagnerez à nous accueillir sans problème !  
- Là n'est pas la question, et puis avec les reconstructions et la perte d'une grande partie de notre armée, nos coffres ne sont pas si remplis que tu pourrais le croire !

- Mais avec quoi voulez vous que mes sujets vous paient ? Ils n'ont plus rien !  
- Fili, nous avons déjà parlé de ça, nous avons convenu que les nains qui vivent à Erebor sont sous ma juridiction, pas la tienne, et, comme tu le dis, ils travaillent, ils ont donc un salaire qui leur permet largement de payer la taxe.  
- J'ai accepté ça seulement parce que je ne pensais pas que vous instaurerez cette taxe ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas la dernière ?

Thror soupira désespérément, de tous les monarques avec qui il avait eut l'occasion de traiter, Fili était bel et bien le pire, exactement comme il s'y attendait. Le jeune roi savait exactement ce qui était bon ou non pour ce qui restait de son peuple, et était prêt à le défendre bec et ongles. Et le grand roi ne savait pas quel dieu il devait remercier pour le fait que Fili n'ait pas suivit Foster dans la vengeance, et ne soit pas devenu cet héritier sans sentiments dont rêvait son père, Erebor ne s'en serait pas relevé, à moins que ce ne soient justement ces sentiments qui le rendaient si terrifiant.

D'ailleurs c'était la raison pour laquelle le conseil les avait reconnu comme membre de la famille royale, lui et son frère, ils avaient été éberlués de son esprit tactique, administratif et législatif, et devaient bien reconnaître que ni lui ni Kili ne possédaient les tares de Foster, malgré leur tempérament quelque peu... tordu.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas acquis, et les deux jeunes n'avaient pas le droit de se promener seul dans la mine, on ne sait jamais sur qui ils pouvaient tomber, Foster avait réellement fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde, et détruire la vie de ses enfants pour soulager la perte d'un membre de sa famille, même si c'était peu probable vu le niveau de combat des deux jeunes, cela restait un risque que Thorin ne voulait pas prendre.  
Et puis, ils étaient encore pas mal victimes de la haine de certains nains d'Erebor, tous ceux qui avaient souffert à cause de Foster. Ce n'étaient rien de grave, c'étaient surtout des insultes plus ou moins blessantes lancées à leur encontre. Kili savait très bien passer outre, il en avait reçu tellement, des insultes, mais Fili en était assez sensible, et puis bien sûr, les deux fils de Foster tremblaient de rage lorsqu'ils entendaient une parole déplacée envers leur frère, pour eux, ils savaient faire face, mais pour l'autre, c'était beaucoup plus dur. Mais celui qui ne supportait aucune remarque n'était autre que Thorin, et chaque nain payait très chèrement le moindre manque de respect envers Kili ou Fili. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que, au bout d'un moment, les habitants qui ne faisaient que tolérer leur présence allait les accepter. Et puis, ça avait déjà commencé. Tous les nains qui avaient assisté à la bataille et qui avait vu les deux neveux combattre, tous les membres de la compagnie, tous les habitants des montagnes bleues qui s'étaient installé ici, tous ceux là, ils ne les avaient pas seulement accepter, ils les appréciaient et étaient ravis de les accueillir.

Le plus souvent, tout se passait bien entre eux, Fili était occupé avec son oncle et son frère à réapprendre à vivre et à visiter Erebor, ou alors à discuter avec sa mère, apprenant à la reconnaître. Mais, de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il entendait parler d'une loi ou d'une réforme qui ne lui plaisait pas, il rappliquait immédiatement.

- Dans ce cas je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu me proposes ? Autre que piocher dans les réserves, qui n'ont pas été conçues pour installer tout un peuple parmi nous.

Fili prit sa respiration, il préférait nettement quand on l'écoutait que quand on essayait de le raisonner.

- Ca ne me dérange pas que ces nains soient imposés à l'instar des autres habitants d'Erebor, ce que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'ils se retrouvent à travailler seulement pour rembourser une dette qui n'est pas la leur. Si vous avec besoin d'argent, ne prélevez pas une taxe sur l'installation, vous les ferez fuir, prélevez plutôt sur les salaires, de manière proportionnelle. Au début, vous y gagnerez moins, le temps qu'ils s'installent et se trouvent une place, mais avec le temps, ils seront de plus en plus nombreux à travailler, et à avoir des revenus de plus en plus élevés, tout le monde sera gagnant.

- Très bien, j'y réfléchirai. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, j'ai une réunion dans cinq minutes.

Thorin s'inclina respectueusement et Fili se contenta de hocher la tête et ils firent demi tour tous les deux.

- Fili ! Attend ! Ca te dirait de venir boire le thé chez moi ? Tout à l'heure ? Avec ton frère ? Toi aussi Thorin si tu en as envie. Et Dis a dit qu'elle passerait. Nous pourrions discuter un peu d'autre chose que politique qu'en penses tu?

- Heu... Oui... Oui, bien sûr, 16h c'est ça ? Kili sera ravi de discuter avec vous… et moi aussi… je crois.

Thorin rigola face au ton hésitant de son grand père et de son neveu et prit ce dernier par les épaules pour l'emmener dehors, le plus jeune commençait enfin à s'ouvrir timidement aux autres.

- Je viendrai aussi. Prendre le thé en famille, je pense que ce terme, avec vous tous, va devenir bien plus épique qu'il n'y parait.


	23. Désir

Thorin, assit à son bureau, finissait de remplir deux ou trois dossiers avant d'aller se coucher. Encore une fois, la journée avait été longue.

Kili avait fait une nouvelle crise douloureuse due au poison dans son corps. Malgré l'aide des meilleurs guérisseurs et spécialistes du royaume, personne ne savait vraiment comment lui retirer ça de l'organisme, et Thorin avait bien peur que Kili ne doive l'endurer encore longtemps. Au moins, on avait réussit à les réduire et les calmer fortement, même si, quelques fois, comme aujourd'hui, sans prévenir, le poison s'activait soudainement en surprenant autant Kili que les gens qui l'entouraient.

Celui qui souffrait le plus de ces crises était Fili, qui ne savait jamais comment réagir et dont les cris du plus jeune lui déchiraient le cœur.

Kili n'avait pas voulut lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passer lorsqu'il s'était trouvé aux mains de Foster, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu hurler son nom ou celui de Thorin avec une voix qui portait tellement de douleur, tellement de désespoir que Fili avait été persuadé qu'ils ne retrouveraient rien d'autre que son cadavre aux pieds de son père, si ce n'était un corps brisé.  
Il ne pouvait que supposer, et il n'y avait rien de pire, surtout qu'ils avaient retrouvés le brun le visage en sang, et toute la peau de son cou ou de ses bras totalement lacérée. Mais le pire, c'étaient ses cauchemars, toutes les nuits, il suppliait Foster de le laisser tranquille, de se taire, il suppliait son frère de rester en vie et Thorin de ne pas les abandonner, et Fili et Thorin se relayaient donc toutes les nuits pour veiller sur Kili, sans lui en toucher un mot car il était capable de culpabiliser de leur faire manquer ainsi plusieurs heures de sommeil.

Fili ne savait pas ce que son père avait dit au brun, mais il se doutait qu'il avait su trouver les mots pour terroriser son frère, des mots qui devaient sembler effroyablement vrais, suffisamment pour le hanter.  
Tout comme il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Thror et Kili pour qu'ils passent d'une haine froide l'un envers l'autre avant la bataille à quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un esprit de famille, en tout cas à de la reconnaissance, maintenant.

Mais la crise était passée, encore une fois, et le sang de Kili perdit peu à peu sa couleur horriblement foncée, et il retrouva son humeur joyeuse, jusqu'à la prochaine.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Fili de faire une crise, une crise de nerfs, puis de larmes.

Le jeune roi, comme l'avait prédit Thror, avait beaucoup de mal à n'agir que comme un membre de la famille royale, arrière petit fils du grand roi : Il était né et avait été éduqué pour régner, pour être celui qui ordonnerait, pas l'oublié, pas celui qui se contentait de faire le beau et d'observer de loin les aléas de la vie politique en restant les bras croisés. Il n'était pas censé avoir qui que ce soit au dessus de lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Fili gardait une sensibilité et une émotivité à fleur de peau, il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire face à ses sentiments. Envers Kili, tout allait pour le mieux, l'aimer c'était comme respirer, parfaitement normal, mais envers les autres… Thror, Dis, les amis de Kili : Golün et Vali, les membres de la compagnie qui étaient venus le chercher et qui, encore aujourd'hui, faisaient tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise à Erebor… tout ceux là, Fili les fuyait comme la peste. Chaque mot amical, chaque geste affectueux envers lui, il le prenait le plus souvent comme une menace, même s'il y avait des progrès de jour en jour, et le renvoyait violement à la face de ceux qui lui tendaient la main, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulut, ces gens là ne lui tournèrent pas le dos suite à son énième rejet plus ou moins rageur, au contraire, plus Fili les envoyait au diable, plus ils persévéraient.

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, toute sa vie, il l'avait vécu aux côtés de Foster, qui le gardait et le surveillait comme son trésor, lui empêchant tout contact avec qui que ce soit, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, autre que son frère, ce qui expliquait cette relation fusionnelle qu'ils avaient, et le fait que le brun soit le centre de son monde, même si ce dernier n'avait pas, lui, été enfermé dans une bulle hermétique à tout contact étranger, à l'instar de son frère.

Le pire de tous, celui qu'il craignait le plus, qui avait un impact énorme sur ses émotions, était Thorin. Même si leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée depuis leur rencontre, le grand prince restait constamment sur le fil du rasoir avec son neveu, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. En fait, il avait plutôt l'impression de partir de plus en plus dans les extrêmes : si un matin il arrivait à parler calmement avec son neveu, à discuter politique, histoire ou autre, l'après midi, cela pouvait arriver qu'il doive sortir Orcrist pour protéger sa vie tout en tentant de raisonner Fili, ce qui, généralement, se soldait par une crise de larmes de celui-ci, et, dans ces cas là, soit il acceptait le réconfort de Thorin et se laissait aller dans ses bras, soit, s'enfuyait chercher la solitude et ne revenait qu'une fois parfaitement apaisé. Et le prince d'Erebor s'arrangeait toujours pour que, dans ces cas là, le blond soit suivit par quelques uns de ses soldats, quand il ne s'en chargeait pas lui même, veillant à ne pas se faire voir.  
On ne sait jamais : trop de gens en veulent à leur père, et un nain, tout puissant guerrier qu'il soit, est une cible facile lorsque sa vue est brouillée par les larmes.

Aujourd'hui encore, Thorin s'était fait surprendre par Fili. Pour rien en plus, encore une fois. Par rien, il entendait qu'il n'était pas l'élément déclencheur, mais parce que Fili était réellement sous pression. Entre la crise de son frère qui l'avait chamboulé, une insulte à son encontre qu'il avait récolté à la bibliothèque, un refus de Thror d'accéder à l'une de ses requêtes, par apport à la distribution d'aide pour les foyers des Montagnes Bleues qui avaient tout perdu, suivit par une proposition totalement innocente de Thorin d'aller boire un coup à la taverne la plus proche, Fili avait fini par exploser.  
Encore une fois, Thorin avait parfaitement bien géré la chose et s'était retrouvé avec un Fili en larmes dans ses bras.

Tous deux savaient que seul Thorin était capable de calmer Fili. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Kili aurait très bien pu s'en sortir aussi, mais jamais le jeune roi ne craquait devant lui, seul leur oncle avait le privilège de se faire insulté et attaqué par la colère refoulée de du blond.  
Et il était donc le seul à voir ses larmes, et Fili lui en voulait pour ça. Devant Kili, il n'avait aucun mal à se retenir, mais face à Thorin, ses émotions et sentiments fluctuaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et il n'était plus capable de contenir quoique ce soit, et ça le mettait en rogne, et lui donnait envie de crier plus encore sur son oncle, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas si faible, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide et de sa compassion, sauf que celui-ci savait toujours comment désamorcer la bombe, et était vraiment très doué pour calmer les sanglots de Fili, tellement que le blond ne cherchait même plus à les cacher ou à les contenir, ni même à les calmer, il laissait Thorin s'en charger, et, à sa plus grande surprise, pleurer était presque devenu quelque chose d'agréable, si son oncle était dans les parages.

Il ne pouvait dire si c'était ces mots tellement doux et apaisant qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, ou bien ces bras qui le capturaient dans une étreinte réconfortante, ces mains qui parcouraient son dos doucement ou bien si c'était un tout. Mais Fili y avait prit gout, et commençait à vouloir plus de la part de son oncle, car, s'il se sentait totalement comblé dans sa relation avec Kili, ce n'était pas le cas de ce qu'il ressentait pour Thorin, il sentait que le grand prince pouvait lui apporter bien plus.

Thorin s'empara du dernier dossier qu'il commença à étudier et remplir distraitement, une fois celui là finit, il pensait aller faire un tour du côté de ses neveux, voir un peu ce qu'ils faisaient, Mais il senti une présence qui lui fit lever les yeux.

- Fili ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Kili n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il discute avec Balin, et il voulait aller voir Vali dans la soirée.

- Et toi ? Tu ne voulais pas rester avec eux ?

Fili s'approcha d'une étagère et farfouilla un peu dans les affaires de Thorin, c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ses appartements privés, il se sentait curieux de voir à quoi s'intéressait le prince.

- Je ne suis pas comme Kili moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens, et je ne veux pas me faire apprécier des autres.

- Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que ça ?

- Ferme la, c'est juste que moi, je n'ai aucun lien avec ces personnes, Kili a combattu avec eux, pas moi, ils ont voulut donner leur vie pour lui, pas pour moi, et c'est pareil pour Balin, je ne le connaît pas moi ce vieux, c'est Kili qui lui a sauvé la vie, pas moi.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me voir ?

- Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai un lien ici, mis à part Kili, et puis je m'ennuyais, j'avais envie de te voir.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, le « j'avais envie de te voir » le toucha bien plus que de raison, et il regarda Fili s'approcher de lui.

- Vraiment ? Et puis je savoir ce que le farouche roi des Montagnes Bleues me veut ? Depuis que tu vis ici, j'ai l'impression que tu me subis plus qu'autre chose, c'est bien la première fois que tu fais un pas vers moi, je crois même que tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole, c'est toujours moi qui dois engager les discussions avec toi.

- C'est normal, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Fili se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, des fois, sa langue allait bien plus vite que sa pensée.

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ici ?

- Que veux tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Ce que tu veux.  
- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?  
- Et bien dans ce cas tu ne dis rien, que veux tu que je te dise ?  
- De repartir.  
- Ha ça non, pour une fois que me montre un intérêt quelconque, je ne vais pas te faire partir.

Thorin referma son dossier et se leva.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? J'ai de la bière et quelques biscuits.

- Il y a bien une chose à laquelle je voudrai gouter.

Thorin se figea à l'entente du ton qui s'était approfondi et se tourna pour faire face à Fili, qui s'approchait de lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il s'arrêta juste devant son oncle et, doucement, il leva sa main qui alla se perdre dans les cheveux de Thorin, qui restait parfaitement immobile.

- Quelque chose qui a l'air vraiment apetissant…

- Tu cherches à me séduire ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, n'est ce pas ?

Thorin écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait constamment à tout de la part de Fili, à tout, mais surement pas à ça. La main du blond continuait de caresser quelques mèches et il s'approcha encore un peu, beaucoup trop. Thorin ne voulut pas reculer et ils se trouvèrent torse contre torse, leur bouche suffisamment proche l'une de l'autre pour que les souffles puissent se mêler. La main libre du blond vint se poser sur son poitrine pour maintenir son équilibre.

- Pourquoi moi ? J'aurais pourtant pensé que seul Kili pourrait un jour recevoir ce genre d'attention de ta part.  
- Kili n'est pas encore prêt, il n'a pas connu de bonnes expériences de ce côté là, je veux attendre qu'il vienne à moi.

Fili abaissa un peu sa tête pour amener son visage dans le creux du cou de Thorin, sa main maintenant totalement empêtrée dans ses cheveux, et il inhala profondément l'odeur suave de son oncle, qui ne bougeait pas.

- Et donc en attendant, c'est moi que tu viens voir.  
- Prend le comme ça si ça te chante.

Thorin tressaillit lorsqu'il senti les dents de son neveu attaquer la peau tendre de sa nuque, et décida que ce petit jeu allait trop loin. Il le repoussa gentiment, mais fermement.

- Je ne te toucherai pas Fili, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux ça de moi, mais tu va devoir faire une croix dessus, je ne poserai pas la main sur toi.

En réponse, Fili sourit malicieusement et retira sa tunique d'un geste, dévoilant au prince ce corps qu'il avait déjà eut l'occasion de toucher lorsqu'il le soigna il y a quelques mois dans l'auberge. Et Thorin apprécia grandement la vue, mais il secoua la tête.

- Sort d'ici, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Mais c'est toi que je veux.

Cette phrase, chuchoter d'une voix grave à l'oreille de Thorin, fit bien plus d'effet au grand roi qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre.

- Dit moi pourquoi.

Fili plaça son visage devant le sien, l'air courroucé.

- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours tout savoir ? Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de te taire et de me prendre ? De profiter ?

- Non Fili, je ne pourrais pas me contenter de ça.

- Je ne suis pas à ton gout c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu penses que je suis une abomination ? Que je suis aussi répugnant que mon père ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Je ne cèderai pas à ce chantage affectif Fili, maintenant va t-en, je te répète que je ne te toucherai pas.

Mais Fili revint à la charge et se colla à Thorin, qui ne voulait pas non plus le repousser, son neveu était trop à fleur de peau pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'être brusque envers lui.

- Tu en as pourtant envie.

Thorin ne répondit pas et jugula un souffle de plaisir surpris, Fili venait de placer sournoisement sa main sur son entrejambe éveillée et avait commencé à y appliquer un massage sensuel.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, d'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait autant été tenté par un corps, sans compter l'esprit qui allait avec. Et si Fili continuait ainsi, ce ne serait plus du désir qu'il éprouverait pour lui, mais du besoin. Il entendit sa voix qui devenait plus rauque, plus sourde tant il essayait de brimer son appétit pour ce corps qui se collait à lui.

- Je ne vais pas te prendre simplement parce que j'en ai envie, je suis ton oncle Fi..

- Non ! Tu n'es pas mon oncle, juste le frère de ma génitrice, tu n'es personne pour moi, pas encore…

Fili s'attaqua d'une main aux lanières de la chemise de Thorin., l'autre continuait son odieux massage sur l'entrejambe de son oncle, qui se dressait doucement, mais sûrement sous ses attentions.  
Il vint lui déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire avant de venir lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Prend moi Thorin, montre moi l'amour, ton amour.  
- Ce n'est pas ça l'amour Fili, laisse toi du temps et tu finiras par comprendre ce que c'est. Maintenant, écarte toi de moi.

Le prince d'Erebor lui prit le poignet qui tourmentait son aine et réussit à l'éloigner malgré son envie d'approfondir le contact. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer, bien sûr qu'il trouvait le roi des Montagnes Bleues attirant, alléchant, bien sûr que lui aussi avait très envie d'aller plus loin, de se glisser entre ses jambes, d'honorer ce corps en lui faisait découvrir des sensations dont il n'avait même pas idée. Il savait que, en d'autre circonstance, si ce nain n'avait été ni son neveu, ni une victime de Foster, il aurait bien tenté sa chance auprès de lui.

Mais voilà, Fili avait grandit auprès de Foster, et il n'avait aucun repère de ce côté là, du côtés des sentiments, et avait tendance à tout mélanger. D'ailleurs, Thorin fut intrigué par une chose en particulier.

- Que sais tu de ces choses là ? J'aurais pensé que Foster n'aurait jamais permit à qui que ce soit de te toucher. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir la chance d'être le premier.

La question prit Fili au dépourvut.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir.

Oui, là, tout de suite, Thorin était très intéressé par ce sujet, même s'il redoutait un peu la réponse, car la question n'avait pas l'air d'avoir rappeler des bons souvenirs au plus jeune.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Fili, je veux savoir ce que tu me veux à m'attiser ainsi, ressens tu du désir envers moi au moins ?  
- Evidemment ! Sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Mais est-ce que tu sais à quoi t'attendre ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu as déjà prit du plaisir ainsi, je te trouve bien trop tendu pour ça.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Thorin agrippa le fessier du plus jeune, qui glapit de surprise. Fili répondit, le regard fuyant.

- Tu penses vraiment que mon père aurait laissé qui que ce soit déflorer SON héritier ?

- Foster ne se considérait pas comme « qui que ce soit ».

Thorin ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait sorti ça, mais il avait de plus en plus peur de la réponse de Fili, surtout qu'il s'attendait à tout de la part du père de ce dernier.

- Il n'est pas allé jusqu'à là, j'étais bien trop précieux pour ça.

- Et donc tu viens me voir pour le braver une dernière fois ? En couchant avec le nain qu'il détestait le plus ? Je suis désolé Fili, mais si c'est pour ça que tu es là, tu peux t'en aller.  
- C'est déjà fait.

Fili avait murmuré la dernière phrase, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Pardon ?  
- Je voulais le braver, comme tu dis, lui montrer que je ne lui appartenait pas, et il y avait ce roi allié qui était là pour quelques jours, il n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer. Un jour, il m'a coincé dans une salle, et je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre, ou à le repousser parce que je savais que ça mettrait Foster hors de lui, alors je me suis laissé faire. Tu ne seras pas le premier à me toucher.

- Il t'a fait mal ?  
- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te contenter de me baiser et puis de passer à autre chose, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Si Thorin avait bien comprit une chose avec Fili, c'était que si celui ci se mettait à crier c'était qu'il ressentait une peur ou une douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir, et qui sortait à sa manière, et le reflexe de Thorin, dès qu'il l'entendait s'énerver ainsi, était de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit là sans se poser de question. Fili se retrouva donc prisonnier de ses bras, mais pour une étreinte plus réconfortante que passionné, et ça ne lui suffisait pas.

- Arrête Thorin, ce n'est pas ça que je veux, pas seulement, je veux plus.  
- Il faudra t'en contenter.

- Non, je ne veux pas m'en contenter, tu m'as promit ton amour, je veux le voir, je veux le sentir, le toucher. Je te veux Thorin, ta présence et ton réconfort ne me suffisent pas, je veux ton corps et ton attention. Aime moi Thorin, ne me rejette pas, pas maintenant que je sais enfin ce que je veux, fait moi vivre.

Fili profita que son oncle resta un instant abasourdit pour tenter le tout pour le tout et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin, il s'agrippa à la nuque de ce dernier tandis qu'il se laissait grisé par le baiser, et, lorsqu'il sentit le prince repousser adroitement de sa langue la sienne qui venait de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, il commença à se dire que, finalement, son oncle ne voudrait vraiment pas de lui.  
Ce qui fut démenti lorsqu'il senti une poigne puissante lui attraper la nuque et la taille, et que sa bouche fut envahit par une langue experte. Fili se colla au corps de son oncle en gémissant de désir et accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille lorsque celui ci le souleva sans peine pour l'avoir plus proche encore.

Fili n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Thorin avait comprit. Il se sentait honoré qu'un nain comme le blond ait ainsi besoin de lui, de son amour, de son réconfort, de lui, et de personne d'autre, pas même de son frère, car si Kili était celui qui le faisait respirer, ce n'était pas lui qui séchait les larmes de ce jeune roi si fier.

Fili voulait de lui qu'il le comble, qu'il l'apaise, qu'il lui montre la puissance de son amour, qu'il lui prouve que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, Fili était un nain désirable et sensible. Avec Thorin, il n'avait pas à faire le dur, il n'avait pas à être dur, il pouvait se laisser aller, faire tomber sa carapace, car le prince d'Erebor était sa carapace, et il savait prendre soin de son esprit tourmenté, en s'occupant de son corps.

Et Thorin avait bien l'intention de lui montrer ce que c'était que l'amour, le plaisir et le partage, dans tous les sens du terme.


	24. Allégeance

Maintenant Fili sur lui d'une main, lui caressant le dos d'une autre, le prince quitta ses lèvres pour aller gouter sa peau, tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, sur lequel il laissa tomber le fils de sa sœur avant de s'installer au dessus de lui, le couvrant de son corps, le protégeant du reste du monde.

Il parcourut de ses mains le torse dénudé tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Fili avait un gout à son image : entêtant, enivrant, indomptable… Délicieux. Thorin se colla plus encore à ce corps apetissant, tentant de juguler ses ardeurs pour ne pas se montrer trop brusque. Mais, comme il l'avait pressenti, son désir pour Fili venait de tourner en un besoin puissant. Tout du jeune roi l'appelait, que ce soit ce corps si désirable, ou bien cette manière de répondre à ses attouchements. Fili semblait s'être abandonné à lui, allongé sur le lit, le dos légèrement cambré, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, il avait choisit de s'offrir à Thorin, et ce dernier fut touché par le geste. Il était touché par Fili, tout simplement. Cet enfant régit par sa délicate sensibilité et ses émotions puissantes, qui se battait pour surmonter ce que son père avait voulut faire de lui, hanté par des cauchemars dont le plus vieux n'avait même pas idée, mais qu'il comptait bien effacer. De ses genoux, il écarta les jambes de Fili pour s'y placer, il passa une main dans cette incroyable chevelure blonde, que Fili avait appris à détester et abaissa les hanches pour que leur érections se rencontrent à travers les vêtements.  
Sentant Fili se tendre légèrement, malgré le glapissement de plaisir étonné qu'il laissa échapper, Thorin préféra ne pas aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Il avait compris que le plus jeune avait besoin d'être aimé de toutes les manières possibles, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à cerner quelle mouche l'avait piquer pour venir l'attiser ainsi. Et si le blond avait eu l'air si sûr de lui au moment de l'aguicher, il apparaissait maintenant clairement à Thorin que, finalement, il n'en menait pas large. Il chercha à détourner un peu l'attention du blond de ce qu'il se passait dans son corps actuellement.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit pourquoi moi..

Il vint déposer des baisers ardents sur sa gorge et ses épaules tandis que son pouce alla tourmenter un téton

- …Pourquoi étais tu si sûr de toi face à moi ? Je pensais pourtant avoir bien su masquer mon désir pour toi.

Ses lèvres étaient à présent à la jonction entre sa mâchoire et sa nuque, très proche de l'oreille. Et Fili, qui savait que c'était à son tour de parler maintenant, avait bien du mal de récupérer son souffle archaïque pour formuler une phrase intelligible.

- Tu t'es permis de m'embrasser… dans l'auberge, quand tu avais fini de me soigner… Tu pensais que j'étais évanoui, tu as posé tes lèvres sur mon épaule, je n'ai pas rêver... n'est-ce pas ?

- Je voulais savoir quel goût avait ta peau… Si elle s'approchait plus de ton tempérament fougueux, ou bien de ton côté sensible…

- Et alors ? Satisfait ?  
- Comblé... Un doux mélange des deux… parfaite...

Fili avait de plus en plus chaud, ces murmures de Thorin à son oreille, ces mots tendres et flatteurs que personne ne lui avait jamais dit… Il sentait son corps trembler et fit un effort pour ne pas prendre peur devant ce flot de sensations puissantes et inconnues. Il se força à l'immobilité alors qu'une partie de son esprit lui hurlait de fuir, qu'il était totalement exposé et sans défense face à Thorin. Il chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose, trop heureux que le prince d'Erebor ne voulut pas aller trop vite.

- Quand tu m'as dit d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, tout a l'heure, tu le pensais vraiment ?

- Bien sur que non.  
- Qu'aurais tu fais si je t'avais obéit ?  
- Je savais que tu ne m'obéirais pas et sinon, je pense que je t'aurais retrouvé, et que je t'aurais ramener ici, un jour où l'autre.  
- Et la personne qui m'aurait touché ?

- Tu ne laisseras jamais personne te toucher. Tu es bien trop sauvage pour permettre ça.

- Pourtant je suis là…  
- J'ai su t'apprivoiser.  
- C'est parce que je me suis laissé faire.  
- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant pour ça..  
- Pourquoi ? Que me trouves tu ? Tu aurais aussi bien pu tomber sous le charme de Kili.. ou d'un autre…  
- Je suis sous le charme de Kili, comme le serait un père pour son fils. Mais tu l'avais très bien dit : tous les deux, vous êtes différents, tu ne seras jamais mon fils, parce que ni toi ni moi ne le voulons. Pourquoi c'est toi que je touche ainsi et pas un autre ? Parce que tu me plait et que je te désir. Je te connais bien mieux que tu le penses, car Kili n'a jamais cessé de me parler de toi, de me décrire votre vie à tous les deux aux côtés de votre père et si j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour ton frère, ce ne fut pas le cas pour toi.

Les lèvres de Thorin n'avaient pas quitté le creux de son oreille et venaient de temps en temps piquer un petit baiser entre deux explications, le ton était bas et Fili apprécia beaucoup sentir la main tendre de Thorin lui caresser le bras ou l'épaule, au gré de ses envies.

-... Dès le début j'ai été intrigué par toi, par le fils ainé de Foster, que je revois encore dans les bras de Dis, braillant comme un démon le jour ou vous êtes parti d'Erebor, le dernier souvenir que j'avais de toi. Le prince des Montagnes Bleues qui, contre toute attente, malgré son éducation, n'avait jamais cessé de défendre son petit frère, qui n'a jamais hésiter à renier qui il était, ses racines pour protéger celui qu'il adore… Tu forces l'admiration Fili, vous forcez l'admiration, tous les deux…

Thorin lui embrassa une épaule, sa main vint lui caresser la hanche, remonta le long de son flanc qui frémit de plaisir.

-… Et puis nous sommes venus te chercher, nous avons découvert les vestiges de ta chambre, dont les murs portaient ton sang et j'ai vraiment cru à ce moment là que jamais je ne te rencontrerais, du moins, pas en vie, ou alors dans un état déplorable…

Fili gémit, les dents de Thorin venaient de mordiller un point particulièrement sensible, que sa langue vint tout de suite goûter.

-… Et tu étais bien dans un état déplorable… comment as tu survécu ? C'est incroyable, beaucoup seraient mort ou bien devenu fou, surtout qu'apparemment, Foster ne s'est pas contenter de s'en prendre à ton corps…

- C'est Kili..  
- Je sais, mais pas seulement, vous ne le savez pas encore, mais vous avez votre propre force, qui ne vient pas nécessairement de l'autre, vous l'avez en vous aussi.

- Ca n'aurait jamais suffit. A..arrête ça !

Fili rejeta sa tête en arrière, en gémissant bruyamment, Thorin venaient de s'attaquer à un mamelon, sa langue en suivit le contour, ses dents vinrent le grignoter et ses lèvres s'en saisir pour le sucer goulument. Et Fili se senti bruler, ses jambes s'écartèrent inconsciemment plus encore et Thorin ne sut empêcher son bassin d'appliquer un doux va et vient sur celui de Fili, qui haletait bruyamment entre deux gémissements.

- Et puis je me suis trouvé confronté à ta fougue, à ton caractère insoumis, fier et fort qui cache une telle sensibilité… malgré tous les tourments que tu avais rencontré jusqu'alors et c'est là que j'ai été séduit, bien plus que de raison.

- Ho.. Thorin que fais tu ?

La voix de Fili était bien trop noyée dans le plaisir pour inquiéter le prince, dont la main continua de découvrir, par légers attouchements et de manière totalement frustrante, le membre dressé du plus jeune.

- Et ensuite, nous avons combattu ensemble, jamais je n'avais ainsi fait la paire avec un autre guerrier, a cet instant, je te vouais une telle confiance… tu avais ma vie entre tes mains, bizarre n'est pas, d'accorder une telle confiance à un nain aussi farouche ?

Fili n'était plus capable de répondre, il se contentait d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait, la main de Thorin avait complètement empoigné son sexe et le tourmentait maintenant de manière tellement délicieuse qu'il se sentait partir bien loin.

- Et voilà que tu te ramènes, seul, dans ma chambre, que tu avoues rechercher ma compagnie, et que tu me sautes dessus, moi qui m'étais jurer ne pas te toucher, ne veiller qu'à ton épanouissement et à rien d'autre, tu as mis mes sens à rude épreuve et, au final, j'ai succombé… Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi moi.

Les dents de Thorin vinrent se planter dans l'épaule de Fili tandis que le bassin du grand prince prit un rythme plus profond, plus intense en frottant leurs deux érections ensembles et Fili commença à crier. Le grand prince ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu voix plus délectable.

Ne tenant plus, il s'éloigna un peu du corps tourmenté de son neveu qui gémit sa frustration pour se déshabiller rapidement, puis vint retirer le pantalon du blond. Il contempla un instant ce corps si magnifique qui tremblait doucement, passa un doigt sur quelques cicatrices monstrueuses qui courraient sur sa peau, et embrassa son ventre. Fili se tordit sous le plaisir et ses mains empoignèrent les cheveux de son oncle tandis que ses jambes s'écartaient de plus en plus. La bouche du prince descendit toujours plus bas, ravageant son bas ventre. Thorin embrassa et mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses, cette partie si tendre, si sensible, tellement que Fili ne savait pas s'il saurait supporter longtemps ce genre de torture.

Alors qu'il était prêt à se remettre à crier, que son bassin avait commencé à onduler avec nécessité, Thorin prit sans prévenir son sexe en bouche, et ce fut un gémissement grave, rauque, qui passa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé par le plaisir violent qui venait de l'assaillir, il ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, et la langue qui vint jouer avec lui ôta tout envie d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais bien trop tôt, ou pas assez tard, la bouche de Thorin revint sur la sienne, abandonnant son sexe dans un état de frustration presque intenable. Les doigts de Fili étaient totalement emmêlés dans la chevelure de Thorin et celui-ci venait de s'emparer de la langue du plus jeune pour la faire valser avec la sienne, l'une de ses mains posée délicatement sur la joue de Fili.

- Arrête moi si tu sens que ça va trop loin.

Thorin ne garantissait pas d'être capable de s'arrêter, mais il essaierait quand même. Puis, délicatement, il le pénétra d'un doigt doux. Fili se tendit immédiatement mais ne dit rien, ce qui encouragea Thorin qui continua à le préparer doucement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne veux pas passer aux choses sérieuses directement ?

Fili avait la voix hachée et il semblait vraiment commencer à perdre pied. Ce qui ne laissait pas Thorin indifférent.

- Ho que non, je ne te ferais pas cet affront.

Le doigt de Thorin frôla ce point si sensible et le corps de Fili eut un soubresaut de plaisir inattendu tandis qu'il cria sa surprise dans un râle de plaisir. Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Je n'aurais pas mal.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer à ça avec moi Fili, je sais que tu n'es pas tout puissant. Ton corps n'a pas un bon souvenir de sa première fois, il est bien trop tendu pour que tu ne ressentes pas de douleur.

- Et alors ? C'est normal d'avoir mal pour ce genre de chose, non ?

Fili poussa un long gémissement, de plaisir encore une fois, lorsqu'un troisième doigt le pénétra. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait se consumer de ce plaisir ardent.  
- Non, du moins, pas à la douleur à laquelle tu t'attends, détend toi, ce sera mieux.  
- Mais comment veux tu que je me détende ? Ne perd pas de temps, c'est toi que je veux, rien d'autre, je finirai bien par trouver du plaisir.

- Tu es incompréhensible Fili, comment peux tu choisir librement d'aller ainsi au devant la douleur ?  
- … Peut être que c'est parce que je ne connais rien d'autre…

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi te montrer.

Thorin revint lui picorer légèrement la bouche, et Fili répondit en tentant de l'embrasser. Son corps se mouvait selon les doigts qui le préparaient, il avait vraiment chaud et tremblait de ne pas encore sentir Thorin en lui. Ce dernier le trouvait encore bien trop crisper pour pouvoir trouver la suite agréable.

Mais ses reins étaient en feu, il brulait de vouloir se rassasié du corps sous lui, qui lui avait plu dès le premier regard, et qui n'avait cessé de l'aguicher jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Fili était exactement à son goût, dans tous les domaines, et même maintenant qu'il se trouvait entre ses jambes, il n'était aucunement déçu, voir même plus qu'agréablement surpris par le caractère que gardait le blond au lit. Thorin faisait des efforts intenses pour réfréner cette envie puissante, ce besoin brulant et ne pas s'introduire immédiatement dans ce qu'il considérait comme le corps le plus désirable qu'il n'avait jamais possédé. Mais Fili n'était pas prêt et Thorin devait tenir son désir, du moins, encore quelques instants, s'il le pouvait et s'ils le pouvaient, car Fili haletait maintenant, et appelait Thorin dans une litanie sans fin, le suppliant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Pour les distraire, il choisit de parler, d'une voix rauque et un peu précipitée, mais que Fili écouta tout de même.

- Tu t'es dressé entre moi et Foster, tu as tué ton père qui menaçait ton oncle alors que tu as toujours juré que seul ton frère avait de l'importance pour toi.

Thorin vint embrasser précipitamment sa joue, son cou et son épaule avant d'y planter les dents en gémissant de frustration : Fili, venait de nouer ses jambes autours de sa taille et s'était arrangé pour que leur deux érections se rencontrent. Le roi approfondit immédiatement le contact.

- Tu m'as donné ton sang pour me rendre la vie.

Il retira ses doigts en tremblant de désir.

- Cette dette que j'ai envers toi, ce sang qui coule dans mes veines... Je suis lié à toi Fili, jusqu'à la mort… Pourquoi...?

Et Thorin le pénétra, avec toute la retenue dont il était capable, gardant les yeux clos et le souffle court, une main agrippée à la taille de Fili qui s'était cambré pour l'accueillir, s'attendant à une douleur qui ne vint pas, du moins qui fut très vite noyée dans le plaisir.

Le grand prince prit rapidement un pas lent, contenu, privilégiant la douceur et la profondeur à la vitesse et la puissance, du moins, pour l'instant. Et Fili sembla apprécier énormément la chose, ce que disaient ses cris et gémissements alors que Thorin le pénétrait avec encore et encore, touchant à chaque fois ce point en lui qui était si sensible.

Fili n'était absolument pas déçu, c'était exactement ça qu'il attendait de son oncle : le sentir ainsi en lui, l'entendre murmurer des mots tendres dans le creux de l'oreille, lui déposer des petits baisers partout où il le pouvait pendant que son corps s'appropriait le sien. Il n'attendait rien d'autre de Thorin, il attendait tout de lui, rien d'autre. Son cœur, son corps, sa confiance, sa puissance, son amour, sa protection.. Tout ce que le prince avait, Fili le voulait.

Le rythme changea soudainement alors que Thorin s'approcha de sa jouissance, ses coups devinrent bien plus profond, bien moins régulier et Fili hurla lorsqu'il senti la puissance de l'orgasme l'emporter à ce moment. Son oncle se déversa ensuite en lui dans un râle de plaisir puis se laissa tomber sur son neveux qui lui attrapa la nuque pour lui demander un baiser exigeant, auquel Thorin répondit avec plaisir.

- Fili tu es exeptionnel..

- A ton image.

- A l'image d'un roi.  
- De ton roi.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que je te jure allégeance.  
- Qu'attends tu ?  
- Que tu me dises pourquoi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- Tu le ferais si je te donne une raison ? Tu accepterais de m'appartenir ? De renier ton grand-père ?

- Seulement si la raison me plaît, et jurer allégeance à un roi ne signifie pas lui appartenir.  
- Ca signifie bien plus.  
- Beaucoup plus.

Encore une fois, les lèvres se trouvèrent, Fili vint se placer sur Thorin, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son torse.

- Et si je te dis que je n'ai aucune raison ?

- Je ne te croirais pas.  
- Tu devrais pourtant, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

- Parce que tu ne le veux pas, pas parce que tu ne le peux pas.

Le problème de Fili et Thorin, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi butés l'un que l'autre.

- Et alors ? le résultat est le même, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Fili..

Thorin leva sa main pour tenter de caresser la joue de Fili qui s'était énervé. Le blond en voulait à Thorin de venir tout gâcher à lui demander des explications qu'il n'avait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de se contenter de ce qu'il lui donnait ? Des deux, c'était lui, Fili, le plus haut gradé, le roi, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer. Il se dégagea de Thorin et ramassa ses affaires pour s'habiller.

- Que fais-tu ? ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas parler que je vais te jeter d'ici, ça me ferais très plaisir que tu reste encore un peu.  
- Peux pas, y a Kili qui m'attend, je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps.  
- Il n'est pas seul, il est avec ses amis, que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. Tu te fais du mal à toujours porter un masque quand ils sont là, même si tu le fais pour Kili. Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu l'abandonnes une soirée, tu en as besoin, et lui aussi, vous devez apprendre vous laisser respirer.

Fili eut un moment d'hésitation, qui passa inaperçu, puis se dirigea vers la porte, il ne voulait pas parler avec Thorin, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait ce qu'il veut aussi facilement.

Thorin fut déçu, mais après tout, Fili agissait exactement comme agirait Fili : sauvage, indomptable, intouchable… il n'y avait pas de surprise. Mais, lorsque le blond posa la main sur la poignée, il serra les lèvres et se tourna vers Thorin, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le blond fit volte face et revint précipitamment vers le grand prince, qui se leva pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, se quittèrent pour mieux revenir l'une à l'autre. Thorin retira une nouvelle fois les vêtements de son neveu et allongea ce dernier sur son lit, en se plaça immédiatement entre les jambes écartées, qui se refermèrent sur sa taille.

Sans attendre et sans rompre le baiser, Thorin s'enfonça dans le corps chaud de Fili, plus violemment, plus brusquement et les entraina dans un va et viens puissant, se délectant des cris étouffés de Fili qui vinrent se briser sur ses lèvres. Il lui mordit la lèvre, puis la joue et la gorge en approfondissant encore le rythme. Les doigts du blond étaient plantés dans son dos et son corps ondulait au rythme de celui de Thorin, à l'instar de sa voix. C'était brusque, libre, sincère. Et surtout, sans aucune retenue de la part des deux. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que la jouissance ne les emporte violemment. Et cette fois là, Thorin captura Fili dans ses bras en s'allongeant à ses côtés, s'assurant qu'il n'essaierait pas de partir avant un bon moment. Il restèrent ainsi à reprendre leur souffle de cette étreinte surprenante et inattendue.

- Je ne veux plus savoir pourquoi, t'avoir ainsi me suffi.

- Ca tombe mal, je vais essayer de t'expliquer, que tu le veuilles ou non. Même si j'estime que étant roi et celui qui t'as sauvé la vie, je ne te dois rien.  
- Pas même un plaisir intense et délicieux ?

- Non, c'était un plaisir rendu.

- Tu marques un point.

- Je savais que tu saurais me contenter, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrer, je crois que je n'attendais que ça.

- Pourquoi ?

Fili se plaça un peu mieux dans les bras de son oncle, préférant laisser son visage dans le creux du cou de ce dernier, c'était bien plus facile de parler ainsi cacher.

- J'entends parler de toi depuis ma naissance, sur tous les tons, à toutes les sauces. Je ne pense pas que mon père t'ait toujours haït, il lui arrivait de te décrire comme un dieu vivant. Puis comme un démon. Tu me terrifiais, je faisais des cauchemars dans lesquels tu venais me hanter, mais tu me rassurais aussi. Grâce à toi, je savais que mon père connaissait la peur, et dans mes rêves, c'est toi qui venais nous prendre pour nous emmener loin de Foster. Plus tard, j'ai assisté aux entraînements de Kili, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul avec père. J'ai donc moi aussi étudié ta manière de combattre, tes points forts et tes points faibles que Foster enseignait à Kili, et j'étais impressionné. Mon père avait fait en sorte que j'aie les meilleurs professeurs pour le combat, mais je n'ai jamais autant apprit que lorsque j'étais seul, et que je tachais de reproduire les bottes que Foster connaissait de toi, celles qu'il apprenait à Kili pour mieux les déjouer. J'ai grandi en n'entendant que parler de toi. Tu était « lui », « l'autre » celui auquel Kili ressemblait tant, et de plus en plus, dans son physique ou son caractère. Je me pris à haïr ces traits, car ils soulevaient la colère de Foster sans raison, et je ne parvenais plus à la contenir. Kili en a beaucoup souffert, de cette ressemblance. Et un jour, Kili est parti, pour te tuer et ramener l'Arkenstone. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voulais qu'il réussisse, à quel point je rêvais de le voir revenir avec ta tête, qu'il prouve enfin sa valeur à père. Mais d'un autre côté, je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'il trouve la protection de Balin, et que celui-ci puisse te convaincre de le laisser tranquille. Mais j'avais tellement peur. Toute ma vie, tu m'as été décrit comme un monstre sans cœur, j'étais persuadé que tu ferais du mal à Kili et…, s'il te plait, cette partie là.. je ne veux pas que Kili en entende parler.

Thorin resserra son étreinte et vint lui masser la nuque.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas, et si tu ne souhaites pas en dire plus, tait toi, je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

- Non.. ça fait du bien… C'est juste que… Kili à trop tendance à s'en faire pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que de raison.  
- C'est parce qu'il sent que tu n'es pas en paix, il te connaît assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien.  
- Oui, surement, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, de quitter la ville, pour venir à Erebor, mais Foster m'a attrapé avant même que je ne mette un pied dehors et il l'a très mal pris, comme une trahison. Il m'a demandé mon allégeance, chose que je ne lui avais jamais donnée encore, malgré toutes les demandes qu'il avait déjà faite. Mais normalement, il se contentait de me battre, de m'enfermer ou bien de menacer Kili pour obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait.  
- Aucune allégeance ne vaut si elle est faite sous la menace.  
- Oui, il le sait, mais il se contentait de me demander une preuve de soumission dans ces cas là.

- Quel genre de preuve ?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler, ni maintenant ni jamais.  
- Très bien.  
- Mais cette fois là, il était comme fou, il ne voulait plus rien de moi, il voulait simplement me briser, il ne m'a laisser aucune chance, il m'a… il m'a torturer librement, sans raison… Il voulait me briser..

- Et il a réussit, n'est ce pas ?  
-.. Oui. Je lui ai juré allégeance, je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé.

Thorin desserra douloureusement les dents, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa mâchoire était crispée. Il aurait du tuer Foster, dieu qu'il s'en voulait pour ça, ou alors l'enfermer, et récupérer les enfants de Dis. Quand il l'avait laissé partir, il pensait que cela permettrait surement à cette famille de reprendre la dignité qu'elle avait perdue à Erebor, il s'était dit que Fili et Kili seraient aussi pourris que leur père, et qu'ils ne mériteraient pas que l'on s'attarde sur eux. Qu'ils vivraient une vie misérable sans valoir mieux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Dis puisse mettre au monde de tels joyaux, bien plus nobles et dignes que Foster ne le serait jamais. S'il l'avait su, s'il s'était intéressé à un moment ou à un autre de ce qu'il se passait dans les Montagnes Bleues, il serait surement venu bien plus tôt récupérer ses neveux. Il inspira et caressa la tête de Fili lover contre lui, frémissant un peu de sentir des larmes couler le long de ses épaules, le chatouillant désagréablement. Fili et Kili n'auraient jamais du vivre cette vie, personne ne le devrait, mais ces deux là plus que quiconque.

- Et puis vous êtes arrivé, alors que tout brulait, alors que j'allais mourir, du feu ou de la main de Foster, j'étais mort de toute façon. A l'instant même où tu es entré dans la salle, j'ai su qui tu étais. Tu t'es battu contre Foster et ses gardes, seul, tu l'as tenu en respect et tu commençais même à les faire reculer. Je pensais que tu étais là pour lui, simplement pour le tuer, et sûrement nous avec, son engeance... Mais quand il a fallu partir, c'est vers nous que tu t'es tourné, et tu nous as emmené, tu nous as fait sortir de là. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, pour ça, et tout ce que tu as fait ensuite. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à te désirer, quand j'ai vu en toi celui qui me comblerait, qui m'apaiserait. Si Foster ne s'en était pas pris à moi pendant l'absence de Kili, nul doute que je ne t'aurais même pas regardé, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin. Mais voilà, mon père m'a détruit, et jamais Kili ne pourras recoller les morceaux aussi bien que toi tu le feras. C'est cette évidence qui m'a frapper lorsque tu t'es fait empoisonner, et c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à te faire vivre, car si toi tu partais, Kili aurait été détruit et moi j'aurais été incapable de le réconforter, nous n'aurions été que deux pauvres âmes brisées, incapables de ressentir le moindre bonheur...  
Et si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je sais que toi aussi tu éprouves du désir pour moi, et que j'en avais envie, je ne savais pas que ce serait si bon... Et à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Fili se redressa et vint embrasser son oncle. Un baiser doux, tendre, presque amoureux.

- S'il te plait Fili, reste dormir avec moi cette nuit.

- Hors de question, Kili fait encore des cauchemars, je ne le laisserai pas seul un instant.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui fait des cauchemars.

- Pardon ?  
-Pas seulement, toi aussi tu cris dans ton sommeil. Laisse Vali ou Balin s'occuper de Kili pour une fois. Pense à toi un peu. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas su te reposer une nuit entière.

Fili ne dit rien, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il se calla contre Thorin qui l'enlaça en souriant. Il était temps que lui et Kili volent de leurs propres ailes et apprennent à respirer leur propre oxygène, ils étaient en sécurité maintenant, plus personne ne viendra leur faire de mal.

- Merci Fili.  
- Tait toi, j'ai juste la flegme de me rhabiller, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça mon beau.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- Ca te va bien pourtant.

- Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?

- Je te l'interdis. Tu es à moi maintenant.. Mon roi.  
- J'espère que tu es partageur, parce que tu ne passeras jamais avant Kili.

- Toi de même.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Thorin n'était pas au bout de ces peines avec ces deux là, mais il n'a pas regretter un instant de les avoir pris sous son aile, au contraire, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Maintenant plus que jamais.  
Il se demandait seulement si sa relation avec Fili venait de se simplifier, ou bien de se compliquer.

* * *

**Fin**

Les deux chapitres qui suivront ne sont que deux bonus qui ne sont pas à prendre en compte dans l'histoire.

La suite sur l'évolution du Thorin/Fili reprendra ensuite.


	25. Possession

**_Ceci est un bonus Fili/Kili qui ne prendra pas du tout par à l'histoire.  
Donc les chapitres 25 et 26 ne sont pas à prendre en compte._**

**_En fait, c'est surtout pour ceux qui sont frustrés d'avoir eu du Fili/Thorin._**

* * *

- Elle t'a proposé QUOI ?!  
- Calme toi Fili, je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse.  
- Parce que tu compte lui en donner une ?  
- Je voulais en parler avec toi avant, pour savoir ce que tu en pensais. Et si je comprends bien, tu es contre.  
- Evidemment que je suis contre ! Cette naine ne pense tout de même pas sérieusement que tu pourrais devenir son petit ami ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Elle m'apprécie, elle est adorable avec moi, son frère a voulu donner sa vie pour moi et elle me plait.  
- Elle te PLAIT ?  
- Elle n'est pas moche, avoue le.

Fili haussa les sourcils, il ne voyait même pas à quoi ressemblait la sœur de Vali. Il se rappelait l'avoir rencontré une ou deux fois, elle ne lui avait pas particulièrement tapé dans l'œil et puis Fili n'était pas vraiment du genre à courir après les naines.

- Elle ne te mérite pas.

- Ha bon ? Et pourrais savoir qui me mériterait dans ce cas là ?  
- Personne.  
- Personne ? Je suis donc voué à finir ma vie seul ?

- Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là moi.  
- Et tu penses que toi, tu me mérites ?

Kili regretta immédiatement ses paroles avant même que le visage de Fili ne se décompose de manière alarmante.

- Attend Fili, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !  
- Laisse.

Les yeux baissés, la mâchoire crispée et la gorge serrée, Fili fit demi tour pour quitter la salle. S'enfuir d'ici. Avant que Fili ne voit ses larmes.  
Bien sûr que non il ne le méritait pas et puis lui, il n'avait rien à lui apporter, alors que cette naine allait surement ouvrir son frère à la vie bien mieux que lui, le torturé, l'handicapé des sentiments, ne pourrait jamais le faire.

- Fait ce qu'il te plait Kili, choisit qui tu veux, je ne te jugerai pas.

Il quitta la salle en gardant l'air le plus digne qu'il puisse avoir et Kili se retrouva seul avec ses remords. Encore une fois.

Il y'a pourtant une chose qu'il voulait lui dire, qu'il brulait de lui hurler, quelques chose qui ressemblait à un timide :

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix….

Murmuré du bout des lèvres face à la porte close.

-… J'attend seulement que tu fasses le tien.

Kili ne voulait pas prendre l'initiative. Il s'en savait incapable. Si Fili ne se déclarait pas, le brun allait se contenter de l'attendre. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à un souvenir en particulier. Des mains qui tenaient sa taille, un corps contre le sien, des lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime très fort petit frère – Je t'aime aussi. »  
Si tu savais Fili… si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… c'en est douloureux. Tu me donnes trop d'oxygène, ça me brule les poumons quand je respire. Pourquoi ne vois-tu rien ?

« Mais je les comprends, tu es plutôt belle gueule dans ton genre et puis tu sais si bien hurler… »

- Tait-toi…

La voix maudite de Foster continuait de le tourmenter. Toujours. Elle rongeait le plus jeune, hantait ses nuits et ses pensées, creusait la fissure que Foster avait engendrée dans le cœur de Kili et s'abreuvait de la faible confiance qu'il avait en lui.

« Après tout, c'est tout ce que tu as pour toi, ta voix et ton joli cul. »  
- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

- kili ? Tu vas bien ?

Thorin venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Kili se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un le surprenait ainsi alors qu'il se battait avec les voix de son géniteur. Thorin soupira en constatant la méfiance qui irradiait du corps de Kili. Il venait à l'instant de se faire incendier pour il n'avait pas comprit quelle raison par un Fili sur les nerfs. Il trouvait certes que retrouver ses neveux était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, il était sûr que ces deux là allaient lui faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il se rappelait avoir découvert une portée de jeunes loups orphelins, ils n'étaient pas encore adultes mais ce n'étaient plus des bébés. Lui et son frère avaient tenté de les apprivoiser. Ils y avaient passé des jours, à les nourrir, les réchauffer, les cajoler. Mais au bout de quelques mois, les animaux étaient toujours aussi sauvages que lorsqu'ils les avaient trouvé. S'ils acceptaient leur nourriture et leurs caresses, ils ne cessaient pas de les fuir et de leur grogner dessus et les deux frères avaient fini par les relâcher dans la nature. Il les revoyait de temps en temps, vieux loups suivants ses traces, de loin, le saluant du haut de leur colline avant de repartir dans leur terres sauvages. Si les deux frères qu'il venait de récupéré étaient au moins aussi sauvage que ces bêtes, si ce n'était plus car ils avaient en eux une peur viscérale du mal qui pourrait leur être fait, Thorin se promit que, cette fois ci, il ne les laisseraient pas repartir dans la nature et qu'il ferait tout pour les apprivoiser, malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il rencontrera, qu'ils rencontreront.

Pour l'instant, Kili le regardait, il semblait heureux de le voir et décontracté en sa présence, mais un guerrier averti remarquerait sans problème sa posture tendue, figée dans une garde de défense sans faille. Et Thorin était un guerrier averti. Des deux frère, Kili avait l'air d'être le plus facile, celui qui avait accepté l'amour de Thorin, celui qui s'était fait des amis, celui qui faisait des efforts, celui qui voulait apprendre à vivre comme un nain normal, à vivre tout simplement. Mais Thorin n'était pas dupe. Si on le considérait ainsi, c'est seulement que, face à l'extrême délicatesse qu'il fallait user pour échanger avec son frère, il avait l'air d'une douceur et d'une facilité appréciées.  
Mais dans le fond, c'est simplement parce que Kili, contrairement à Fili, s'était enfermé dans une carapace, derrière des murs qui se voulaient dur comme du roc et qui, s'ils protégeaient ce qui restait du plus jeune, enfermaient aussi les émotions qui fluctuaient en lui, jusqu'à ce que ça ne casse.  
Chose que le blond n'avait jamais pu faire car son père, qui, à lui, convoitait son esprit et ses sentiments, avait toujours su percer la moindre coquille qui se formait autour de son cœur, le laissant à vif.

- Kili, décontracte toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Plus ça allait, plus Thorin sentait que jamais il n'aurait entièrement la confiance de Kili. Il y avait des jours où le brun n'hésitait pas à venir le voir, lui demander des conseils, prendre des cours de combat où écouter Thorin jouer de la harpe. Il y avait d'autres jours, comme celui-ci apparemment, où Thorin se voyait retourner des mois en arrière, face à ce fils de Foster qui venait d'être capturé, tendu comme un chat sauvage qui aurait été pris au piège et aucune amélioration en vue. Et il suffisait d'un rien pour passer de l'un à l'autre.

- Je sais.  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi te méfies-tu encore de moi ?  
- Je ne me méfie pas.  
- Tu es tendu comme un arc.

Ce fut seulement maintenant que Kili se rendit compte à quel point il s'était crispé. Il chercha à se détendre un peu, mais les paroles empoisonnées de Foster tournaient toujours à ses oreilles. « Qu'est ce qui est si spécial chez toi qui le fasse sortir de sa si belle montagne ? » Kili aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti la main rassurante de Thorin se poser délicatement sur son épaule, il sourit en constatant que le grand prince était discrètement prêt à faire un bond en arrière si Kili n'appréciait pas le geste.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Kili aurait bien voulu répondre, il se disait que s'il y avait bien une personne ici qui pourrait le conseiller sur sa conduite à tenir avec Fili, c'était bien Thorin. Mais la main de Fili se posa sur l'épaule de Thorin avant que le brun ne puisse parler.

- Fait attention où tu poses tes pattes, prince d'Erebor.. Encore, une naine je veux bien, mais toi, tu ne l'auras pas.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et retira respectueusement sa main après avoir serré brièvement l'épaule de son neveu. Si maintenant Fili commençait à faire une crise de jalousie dès que quelqu'un touchait son frère, les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'améliorant. Il était temps que ces deux là se sautent dessus une bonne fois pour toute, peut-être que ça allait un peu arranger leur relation avec le monde. Du moins, Thorin n'avait aucun doute que si le lien des deux frères aboutissait enfin sur ce qu'il était réellement : un amour pur, inconditionnel, aussi bien physique qu'autre chose, il y'aura une grande part de cette tension brute en eux qui s'évanouira.  
Kili, lui, était tout simplement ravit de voir son frère agir ainsi: montrer au monde qu'il était à lui. Il ne lança même pas un regard d'excuse à Thorin qui préféra partir, laissant sa place en face du brun à Fili.

- Au fait, j'étais venu vous dire que je vous invite chez moi demain pour le thé, vous devrez amenez vos propres tasses par contre, Thror et Dis ont détruit toute ma vaisselle la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus.

- Pas de problème, on sera là.  
- Umph.

Sitôt Thorin sorti, Fili caressa la joue de son frère du dos de la main et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.


	26. Union

**Bon, y a pas beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre qui dit à quel point il s'aiment ect, mais ça fait quand même 24 chapitres que je vous bassine avec mes conneries que sans l'autre: pas d'oxygène et patati et patata, donc je pense et j'espère que vous avez compris qu'ils s'aiment bien tous les deux et que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter pour expliquer ce qu'ils foutent dans le même lit.**

* * *

Fili caressa la joue de son frère du dos de la main et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Kili crut qu'il allait cesser de respirer et s'approcha de son roi sans y penser, il était envouté par le regard profond que dardait Fili sur lui et savait que celui-ci venait de prendre sa décision, qu'il venait d'accepter de voir et considérer Kili pour ce qu'il était réellement à ses yeux : bien plus que son frère.

- Je vais te prouver que je te mérite plus que quiconque.  
- Tu n'as rien à prouver Fili.

Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, leurs mains se lièrent et leurs lèvres s'approchèrent.

- Tu es à moi Kili.

- A personne d'autre.

Fili laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement et l'embrassa. Avec passion. Rien à voir avec la tendresse de leur premier baisé. Fili attrapa la nuque du brun d'une main, sa taille de l'autre et colla son corps plus encore contre le sien. Leurs bouches ne cessèrent de se quitter, se retrouver, leur langue se mêlaient lorsqu'elles le pouvaient. Kili attrapa à son tour la nuque de son frère en se pressant désespérément contre son corps. Il glapit lorsque les mains de Fili l'attrapèrent pour le soulever et enlaça sa taille de ses jambes, mettant leur érection éveillée en contact. Ils gémirent tout deux à cette friction qui apporta un plaisir foudroyant et se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était nouveau, pour les deux. Ce plaisir partagé, ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais connu.

Les doigts tremblants de Kili vinrent caresser la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux sous ce doux contact. Il posa ensuite son front contre celui du blond.

- Je t'aime Fili, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi. C'est impossible.

Il déposa une ribambelle de petits baisers sur le visage de Fili qui le portait toujours. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Leur langue jouèrent ensemble dans un ballet érotique. Un souffle se perdit.  
- J'ai envie de toi.  
- J'en ai envie aussi.

Les lèvres se trouvèrent encore, prenant le relais sur les mots et Fili déposa son frère au sol pour le prendre par la main et l'emmener précipitamment dans leur chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il l'installa sur le lit et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, comme un trésor.

- Kili, est-ce que tu accepterais de n'appartenir qu'à moi et à moi seul ? Si tu te donnes à moi, saches que jamais je ne te partagerais et jamais je ne te laisserais t'éloigner de moi.  
- Evidement que je le veux et c'est bien ce que j'attends de toi.  
- Pour toujours.  
- A jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Fili attrapa délicatement la tunique de Kili, qu'il fit remonter le long de son corps, dévoilant peu à peu un ventre pâle, joliment sculpté avec une musculature fine. Le jeune monarque y promena la pulpe de ses doigts, n'osant pas vraiment faire plus, mais il fut très vite appelé par cette peau désirable qui frémissait sous son contact et y posa ses lèvres pour la gouter. Kili s'arqua à ce contact et ferma les yeux.

Il comptait bien profiter et savourer tout ce que son frère allait lui faire, ce sera la première fois que son corps sera soumis à cette forme de torture. Ca aurait été n'importe qui, il ne se serait pas laissé faire, il n'aurait jamais permis être ainsi mis à découvert, il n'aurait pas permis que qui que ce soit le touche.  
Seul Fili avait ce privilège, seul Fili aura ce privilège. Il sentait que là était sa place, nulle part ailleurs: dans les bras de son frère et de personne d'autre. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit une langue impétueuse lui laper le nombril tandis que des mains curieuses remontait plus encore la tunique, mettant à nu ses pectoraux ciselés.

De plus en plus grisé par le gout et le parfum du brun, Fili se mit à le picorer de manière affamée, sa bouche remonta le long de son torse, faisant trembler l'épiderme puis s'attaqua à ses pectoraux ferme, se régalant des tressaillements et gémissements qu'il gagnait en chemin. Cela lui faisait tourner la tête. Enfin, enfin il se sentait complètement là pour Kili, enfin il lui apportait autre chose qu'une protection désespérée contre un adversaire trop fort pour lui et ça le rendait fou, fou de joie. Pour la première fois de sa vie il venait de trouver réellement sa place, elle n'était pas seulement aux côtés de Kili, elle était avec lui, à lui, pour lui tout simplement.

Il comptait bien rendre le jeune assassin fou de plaisir, lui faire oublier tous les tourments qu'ils avaient vécus jusqu'ici, lui faire comprendre que, dorénavant, ils allaient être ensemble, pour de vrai et pour toujours. Enivrer par ce besoin, il passa la langue une première fois sur l'un des tétons de son frère, Kili s'arqua plus encore, laissa échappé un petit cri et se mit à haleter, ses mains vinrent attraper les cheveux de Fili alors que celui-ci, fier de son effet, revint placer la bouche sur le petit grain de chair qu'il s'appliqua à faire rouler entre ses dents, le taquinant de sa langue.

- Ho Filii.. C'est tellement bon !

Très vite, le plus jeune se mit à se tordre et à gémir bruyamment de plaisir. Une vision et des sons qui troublèrent grandement Fili, qui n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir son frère se tordre sous autre chose que la douleur. Il lui retira complètement la tunique et passa ses mains respectueusement sur le corps tremblant, observant les tressaillements engendrés.

- Fiiili, ne t'arrête pas…!  
- Jamais.

Le blond vint l'embrasser tout en dégrafant son pantalon, il le déshabilla totalement et eut un sourire attendri lorsqu'il constata les rougeurs sur les joues du plus jeune qui le regardait avec appréhension. Il vint lui embrasser la mâchoire, taquin.

- On est pudique monsieur le maitre assassin ?

Kili rougit plus encore et détourna les yeux, ce qui fit rire franchement le blond. Il vint lui caressé la joue tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné Kili.  
- C'est immonde.  
- Elles partiront, tu les oublieras, j'ai autant de cicatrices que toi, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais jamais je ne considérai immonde quoique ce soit qui vienne de toi.  
- Elles ne viennent pas de moi.

Fili eut un nouveau sourire et posa ses lèvres sur l'une des marques de son frère, sur son avant bras. La langue suivit le trait, la où la peau était la plus fine, la plus sensible. Kili gémit et eut le reflexe de retirer son bras, mais le blond le tenait. Il remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, posant des baisés et des coups de dents au passage puis revint embrasser la bouche de l'assassin.

- Oublie les Kili, ton corps est magnifique, tu n'as pas à t'en sentir gêné.

- Il paraît pourtant bien frêle à côté du tien.

- Il est parfait, je ne pourrais pas en aimé un autre.  
- Et si ce n'était pas à ça que je ressemblais ?

- Alors j'aurais apprit à aimer n'importe quelle forme que tu aurais prise. Avec ses cicatrices, la manière dont la musculature aurait été ciselée et la manière dont tu l'aurais porté. Je ne conçoit pas ne pas t'aimer, sous n'importe qu'elle forme.

Kili leva la main pour caresser à son tour la nuque, la mâchoire et la joue du jeune roi, qui abaissa la tête pour déposé un petit baisé dans le creux de sa paume, l'électrisant bien plus que de raison.

- Fili, est-ce que je peux… ?  
- Oui.

Fili s'allongea sur le dos et Kili se redressa. Timidement, il délassa la chemise de Fili et la lui retira. Il resta un instant à regarder le torse qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Il lança un regard à son frère qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il reporta son attention sur le corps qui restait sagement immobile sur le lit et commença par le découvrir de ses doigts. Il apprécia la fermeté des abdos, dont les muscles se contractaient sous son touché. Ses doigts légers et curieux partirent explorer le torse magnifiquement bien sculpter : les hanches, les côtes, les pectoraux, les flancs, l'aine… Et Fili soufflait de plus en plus fort, de manière de plus en plus précipité.

Ce touché n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, le blond en tirait un plaisir fulgurant, mais ô combien frustrant, le jeune roi voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Et la bouche qui s'ajouta à ces mains ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment de frustration malgré le plaisir ardent.

Kili lui, enivré par cette peau au gout entêtant, commençait lui aussi à vouloir plus, beaucoup plus. Il sentait que Fili appréciait ce qu'il faisait, mais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas inverser les positions et prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Kili voulait que son frère perdre le contrôle, il ne voulait pas que Fili se retienne, il voulait l'avoir dans toute sa force, toute sa fougue, il voulait l'avoir tout entier.

Sournoisement, il vint le tourmenter plus bas qu'il n'aurait jamais osé penser. Fili gémit lorsque les dents de l'assassin mordirent sa hanche avant que sa bouche ne vienne y apposer une marque voyante, puis refaire la même opération sur le bas de son ventre.

Kili déboutonna le pantalon et l'abaissa. Il resta un instant à observer l'érection de son frère qui se dressait devant lui.

- Kili que fais-tu ?

Sans même y penser, parce qu'il le voulait, le brun vint embrasser le sexe dressé, un long gémissement rauque se fit entendre et, grisé, Kili prit le sexe entièrement en bouche.  
Fili jura et se cambra soudainement sous le trait de plaisir intense qui l'étreignit. Sa main partie immédiatement se perdre dans la tignasse de son frère qui lui faisait découvrir un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Quand il sentit qu'il approchait de sa limite, il décida d'arrêter ça de peur de ne savoir se retenir et força Kili à ramener son visage à sa hauteur, pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

- A mon tour maintenant.

Il se redressa et inversa les positions, Kili ouvrit les jambes sans qu'il n'ait à le guider et il se plaça entres elles. Appréciant le fait que le brun, malgré son tempérament sauvage, s'offre ainsi à lui sans qu'il n'ait à exiger ou demander quoique ce soit.

Il lui caressa une jambe repliée tout en l'embrassant, son autre main lui tenait tendrement la nuque. Ses doigts abandonnèrent le mollet pour remonter le long de la cuisse puis tâter le galbe de la fesse. Sa bouche abandonna les lèvres de Kili pour venir lui mordre le globe de l'oreille.

- Arrête moi si je te fais mal.  
- Non.

Fili eut un sourire et lui embrassa la mâchoire alors que son doigt pénétrait dans le corps de son frère, qui se tendit aussitôt.  
L'épéiste se figea.

- On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui si tu préfères.

Kili le regarda, outré, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon petit Assassin.  
- Embrasse moi, mon roi.

Ils se sourirent et Fili posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles du brun tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans son corps qui se décrispait sous ses attentions. Bientôt, Kili se mit à onduler et à gémir. Son corps le brulait et il commença à supplier pour plus.

Fili préféra ajouter un troisième doigt qui fit crier son frère. Le blond en eut le souffle coupé, il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Kili, il ne s'était jamais douté que le voir ainsi lui procurerait autant de plaisir et elle lui plaisait bien plus que de raison.

Il serra les dents pour juguler le désir qui criait en lui, le désir pour ce corps qui se tordait sous lui, qui se mouvait maintenant au rythme de ses doigts et qui allait bientôt se mouvoir au rythme de son roi. Kili cria une nouvelle fois lorsque Fili toucha un point en lui et le blond ne pu tenir davantage. Il retira ses doigts, se plaça au dessus de son frère de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, si le plus jeune avait l'intention de se taire, ses yeux ne pourront cacher la douleur. Il le pénétra doucement, en ayant l'impression qu'il allait se consumer sous les sensations, celles qui assaillirent son corps mais aussi avec la vue de Kili, dont le regard se troubla sous le plaisir et dont le corps se cambra pour faciliter la pénétration.

Ils gémirent tous deux et se regardèrent intensément alors que Fili prenait lentement possession du corps du maître assassin. Le roi amena sa main sur la joue de Kili puis lui embrassa les lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien et commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis, grisé par le plaisir, son rythme prit en profondeur et en vitesse, faisant hurler le plus jeune qui s'arrangeait pour rencontrer chacun de ses coups en y mettant plus de puissance. Il allait et venait en lui avec toute la force de son amour, ne cherchant même pas à le brider. Et Kili sous lui encaissait avec délice.

Fili s'arrêta soudain pour inverser les positions et Kili se trouva à califourchon, empalé sur lui. L'union prit en profondeur et le brun miaula lorsque le roi lui empoigna le bassin pour diriger les ébats. Après quelques coups délicieux, il se cambra violemment et jouit entre leur deux corps. Fili inversa de nouveau les positions et assouvit à son tour son désir en quelques pénétrations puissantes.

Il prit Kili dans ses bras et roula sur le côté, serrant son petit frère fortement contre lui, et Kili lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi, liés et bien plus unis que jamais.

- Tu es à moi Kili.

- Corps et âme.

- Mon seul royaume, c'est toi.

- Tu restes le roi de tout un peuple, ne l'oubli pas.

- Je n'en veux pas, Thror peut se le garder ce peuple, l'important, c'est que personne ne me t'enlève.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais.

- J'y veillerai.

* * *

_Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je préfère le Kili/Fili ou le Fili/Thorin. ^^Je crois que j'ai bien fait de faire les deux._


	27. Suite

- Attendez ! Je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir trouver une solution !  
- Fili ! Cela fait déjà quelques années que le peuple des Montagnes Bleues s'est installé à Erebor…  
- Mais c'est trop peu de temps, on ne peux pas effacer le passé aussi rapidement, laissez nous une chance…  
- Il y a trop de litiges aujourd'hui pour que je puisse fermer les yeux ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, le premier qui sera à l'origine d'une altercation perdra sa place à Erebor, qu'il soit originaire d'ici ou bien des Montagnes Bleues.  
- Ca ne fera que raviver les tensions !  
- Si nous ne faisons rien pour maintenir la paix et la cohésion, une nouvelle guerre civile prendra place à Erebor.  
- Vous avez raison, mais vous ne pouvez pas ordonner cette loi sur un coup de tête !  
- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi Fili !  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis roi moi aussi et qu'une partie de votre peuple reconnaît mon autorité ?  
- Roi sans couronne et sans royaume, n'oublie pas ta place, ici tu n'es que l'arrière petit fils du grand roi !

Thror comprit qu'il était allé trop loin lorsqu'il vit Fili se hérisser doucement, prêt à exploser. Mais, avant que le blond ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit, la main de Thorin qui se posa sur son épaule suffit à canaliser sa rage et le grand nain se plaça à côté de son neveu.

- Si je puis me permettre, Fili a raison, si nous sanctionnons aveuglément, les tensions risqueront de se renforcer.

Le roi soupira lourdement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment à remettre son autorité en question ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Thorin, cette discussion concerne tes rois… Tu n'as pas à y prendre part…

Fili sentit son oncle se tendre soudainement, à l'instar Thror, victime du regard brillant de son petit fils qui s'était durcit considérablement. La main sur l'épaule du plus jeune glissa alors que Thorin fit demi tour d'une démarche raide et sorti de la salle, tant qu'il était encore capable de garder pour lui ce qu'il pensait de ses rois.

- Très bien, nous allons discuter Fili.

De son côté, Thorin arpenta les couloirs d'un pas rageur, tremblant encore d'avoir ainsi été remis à sa place par son grand-père, encore une fois, et devant Fili en plus.  
Il se fit interpeller par l'un de ses capitaines qui lui demanda de venir régler un conflit entre un nain d'Erebor et un nain des Montagnes Bleues. Encore un.  
La tension qui couvait en Erebor était palpable. Les nains qui avaient suivi Foster et qui étaient revenus n'étaient pas tous les bienvenus. La rancune des nains était légendaire et la première guerre civile avait dressée trop de personnes les unes contres les autres et beaucoup se rappelaient qui avait tué qui, dans les deux camps.

En cinq ans, depuis la dernière bataille pour Erebor contre les armées de Foster et d'Azog, Kili et Fili avaient été la cible de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinas, comme l'avait craint Thorin et, le plus souvent, leur aptitude au combat ne les avaient sauvé que de justesse. Chaque tentative était acclamée par certains nains d'Erebor qui ne voulaient pas voir les fils de Foster si près du trône, et soulevait plus encore la colère des nains des Montagnes Bleues qui se sentaient de moins en moins bien accueillis ici et beaucoup tentèrent de faire entendre leur voix, demandant à Fili de prendre ses responsabilités et de les emmener hors d'Erebor, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui.

Thror et Fili savaient tous deux que c'était la meilleure chose à faire avant que les nains ne s'entre déchirent, mais le grand roi ne voulait pas mettre le fils de Dis à la porte, pas maintenant, alors que ce jeune nain commençait enfin à s'ouvrir doucement aux autres. Le livrer maintenant à lui même et le jeter en pâture à ses sujets qui attendaient trop de lui causerait sa perte. Le vieux monarque savait que Fili était aujourd'hui plus instable que jamais et seuls les efforts conjugués de Kili et Thorin aidaient le blond à faire face à ses responsabilités et ses émotions.

Le prince d'Erebor régla le problème qui opposait un commerçant d'Erebor avec un artisan des Montagnes Bleues, se montrant sans pitié dans la sanction de ces deux nains qui s'étaient battus à main armée sur une place publique.

Si Thror avait l'intention de gommer le problème en expulsant les nains belliqueux, nul doute que, à terme, cela leur posera de gros préjudices, ce genre de colère ne pouvait être enfouie aussi facilement.

- Thorin ! Fili est revenu il y a une demi heure de sa réunion avec Thror et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre… il ne veut pas que je le vois…  
- Kili, ne prend pas cet air là… Ca va lui passer.  
- Tu dis ça à chaque fois…

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel, ses neveux étaient réellement très difficile à gérer, tout les deux. Fili refusait encore que son frère puisse voir ses larmes, chose que le brun prenait très mal.

Thorin posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de son neveu qui faisait une triste moue et lui embrassa le front.

- Laisse lui le temps… Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Kili haussa les épaules, il savait qu'il avait déjà tout de Fili, que jamais leur relation ne pourra aller plus loin en matière de complicité, amour et affection, ils étaient comblés l'un de l'autre. Le brun savait très bien pourquoi Fili ne voulait pas que ce soit lui qui le réconforte.

Les deux frères étaient conscients que le plus jeune n'avait pas la force de supporter les souvenirs et les cauchemars du blond, que ceux-ci feraient couler Kili qui était en passe de crever la surface, après tant d'année à se battre contre la voix de Foster et le poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Le cadet était reconnaissant envers son frère de lui épargner ça, il s'en voulait juste de ne pas avoir la même force et influence que Thorin sur le plus vieux.

Une fois dans ses appartements privés, dans lesquels les fils de Foster s'étaient installés en arrivant à Erebor et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté, le grand prince toqua légèrement à la porte de la chambre de son neveu, n'entendant aucune réponse, il prit le risque d'y pénétrer sans autorisation. Il lâcha un soupir peiné et s'agenouilla à côté de Fili qui était assis à même le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés.

- Fili…

Thorin déposa un baiser sur la tête du plus jeune avant de lui caresser les bras. Sans un mot, il prit gentiment les mains du blond dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas passer ainsi tes nerfs sur les murs d'Erebor…

Le jeune roi tressaillit lorsque il sentit la langue de son amant lécher délicatement le sang qui perlait sur ses poings. Il leva le regard pour se perdre dans celui du grand prince.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici…  
- Thror te chasse ?  
- Non, il refuse lui aussi de me laisser partir, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai beau ne pas avoir de trône, je suis un roi et j'ai des sujets qui attendent que je leur offre un royaume.  
- Ils ont un royaume, si Erebor ne leur sied pas, rien ne leur empêche d'aller chercher fortune ailleurs !

Le cœur de Thorin se serra face au souffle tremblant que laissa échapper Fili, le grand prince faisait parfois l'erreur d'oublier que le jeune roi était tout simplement totalement perdu dans cette affaire et qu'il était incapable de faire un choix, conscient des conséquences lourdes qui en résulteraient. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue en le regardant gravement.

- Fili… Tu n'as pas à porter leur destin sur tes épaules…  
- Ils ne me laissent pas le choix… Ils veulent que je parte avec mon peuple, tous.  
- Et toi ? Que veux-tu ? Te sens tu prêt à t'en aller à la recherche d'un nouveau royaume ?

- J'en suis capable.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mais le veux tu ?

- … Je ne sais pas…

Thorin soupira et se leva en prenant les mains de Fili, mettant son neveu debout par la même occasion. Le blond, même si ses émotions fluctuaient de moins en moins sauvagement, était toujours à prendre avec des pincettes, c'est pourquoi le plus grand se retint de lui dire que partir maintenant pourrait être la pire idée que le plus jeune puisse avoir, Fili, qui ne supportait toujours pas que l'on cherche à le contraindre, pourrait le prendre assez mal.

Thorin se contenta de glisser une main douce derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui pour une étreinte tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?  
- Tu le sais très bien : je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles d'ici.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu te sens plus concerné d'avoir quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit que de savoir ce qu'adviendra de mon peuple.  
- Ne dis pas ça Fili ! C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Surtout que, si tu pars, je viens avec toi. Ma place est auprès du souverain à qui j'ai juré allégeance !

- … Ca, je le sais…

Vexé, sans entendre le dernier murmure, Thorin avait lâché Fili qui avait les yeux rivés au sol et qui se mordait les lèvres, s'en voulant de ne jamais réussir à abaisser complètement ses barrières face au grand nain malgré tout leurs efforts, à tous les deux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle qui venait de retirer son manteau et ses armes, prenant ses aises. La soirée étant bien avancée et, apparemment, le plus âgé avait décidé qu'il passerait la nuit dans le même lit que son neveu.

- Thorin, excuse moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le plus jeune s'approcha du prince d'Erebor et se colla à son dos pour l'enlacer.

- Fili… Ca fait cinq ans… comment peux-tu encore me parler ainsi ?  
- Je suis désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, comment puis-je te le faire comprendre ?

Fili n'avait pas la réponse alors il resserra son étreinte. Thorin se retourna pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras et ouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir le baiser empli de pardon que lui offrit son neveu.

Le blond n'avait en rien perdu de ce mélange doux amer qui avait conquis le prince d'Erebor. Au contraire, celui-ci avait simplement mué, ils étaient toujours dans les extrêmes : Fili repoussait son oncle autant qu'il l'aimait. Plus Thorin s'approchait de son cœur, plus il se faisait rejeté violement.

Le plus vieux ne savait pas ce que ressentait exactement Fili pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il avait l'intention de mettre un terme un jour à cette relation étrange par sa force et ses faiblesses.

_« - Pourquoi moi ? J'aurais pourtant pensé que seul Kili pourrait un jour recevoir ce genre d'attention de ta part._

_- Kili n'est pas encore prêt, il n'a pas connu de bonnes expériences de ce côté là, je veux attendre qu'il vienne à moi._

_- Et donc en attendant, c'est moi que tu viens voir._

_- Prend le comme ça si ça te chante. »_

Ces mots là étaient gravés dans l'esprit de Thorin qui redoutait le jour où Kili viendrait revendiquer l'entière attention de son frère, même si, pour l'instant, le brun ne faisait pas mine d'être outré par la relation que Thorin et Fili ne cherchaient même pas à cacher, du moins, à lui cacher, à lui.

Pour ce qui était du reste de la famille royale, c'était une autre histoire. Thror se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais il ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Quant au peuple, il était évident que l'union entre le prince d'Erebor et le roi déchu des Montagnes Bleues ne serait pas le bienvenu au vu du climat qui régnait actuellement dans la Montagne Solitaire.

Thorin avait peur de Kili, il avait peur de l'unique personne qui soit capable de lui arracher le blond, chose que le prince d'Erebor ne pouvait accepter.

Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

_Que dire à part: Nous voilà repartis pour un tour !_  
_Peut-être qu'un jour cette histoire aura une fin..._

Les deux chapitres Kili/Fili vont restés là en bonus et la fin Fin (qui, en fait, n'en est pas une, on va dire que c'est la fin de la première partie), sera donc l'union de Thorin et Fili qui perd son statut de bonus et qui fait maintenant partie de l'histoire.

J'ai fortement hésité à faire une fic à part pour ces nouvelles aventures et finalement c'est Soop' (coucou Soop', merci pour les conseils) qui m'a dit de le mettre à la suite.


	28. Non-dits

Le jour n'était même pas encore levé sur Erebor lorsque Fili ouvrit les yeux. Il frissonna légèrement, non pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de l'absence. La place de Thorin était encore chaude et le jeune roi fronça les sourcils, il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever. Il s'étira souplement, tendit le bras pour ramasser un bas quelconque pour s'habiller puis il se leva pour partir à la recherche de son amant disparu. Il ne chercha pas longtemps, suivant le courant d'air qui l'avait réveillé, il se dirigea vers son balcon qui avait vu sur la place du marché, encore endormie à cette heure ci. Thorin était là, torse nu, accoudé à la balustrade, contemplant sans vraiment voir la magnifique architecture de la mine. Fili hésita à s'avancer vers le prince d'Erebor, conscient que ce dernier était perdu dans des pensées qu'il ne voulait pas partager mais, après avoir passer quelques instants à contempler le dos bien fait aux muscles saillants du frère de sa mère, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui. Thorin sursauta légèrement lorsque les doigts de Fili se posèrent sur sa peau puis il sourit à son jeune amant tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le coller à lui.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?  
- Rien dont tu dois te soucier.

Thorin sentit Fili se tendre suite à sa réponse, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris lorsque celui-ci se dégagea de lui pour s'adosser à la balustrade, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Comment puis-je savoir que je ne dois pas m'en soucier si tu ne partages pas tes craintes et tes humeurs avec moi ?  
- Fili, tu as assez à penser avec tes propres soucis, concernant ton peuple et son futur, je ne vais pas y ajouter les miens.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si tu ne veux pas partager tes pensées avec moi, avec qui comptes-tu le faire ?

Thorin soupira et plongea de nouveau son regard sur la mine en contrebas, observant les lumières des lampes qui s'allumaient une à une.

- Personne. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tout simplement.

Toujours adossé à la balustrade, Fili fixa pendant quelques instants le profil sombre de son oncle puis il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Curieusement, il ne se sentait pas furieux d'être ainsi mis de coté par Thorin, mais triste. Seulement triste. Il aurait aimé que son amant voie en lui une personne à qui parler, à qui se confier. Le nain blond ne fit que trois pas avant de s'immobiliser, le prince d'Erebor n'avait pas envie de parler, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Fili.

Quand les bras doux et fermes du roi des Montagnes Bleues glissèrent le long de son torse alors que le blond se pressait contre son dos, Thorin du retenir un soupir soulagé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il craignait par dessus tout, c'était de perdre Fili et, à chaque fois que ce dernier s'éloignait suite à une dispute, légère ou non, le grand nain avait toujours peur que le blond ne revienne pas vers lui.

- C'est Thror, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?  
- La manière dont ton visage se ferme dès qu'il te donne un ordre…  
- C'est normal que je lui obéisse, il est mon roi.  
- Il est le roi d'Erebor ! Ton roi, c'est moi !  
- Toi, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre…  
- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour cela.  
- Qui sait…

Thorin se retourna doucement pour faire face au plus jeune et lui caresser la joue.

- Dis moi, jeune roi, ne serais-tu pas en train de me reprocher mon obéissance au grand roi sous la montagne ?

Fili se mordit la lèvre. Le jour où Thorin avait juré son allégeance au roi des Montagnes Bleues, devant le conseil d'Erebor, le nain blond avait, en contrepartie, autorisé le prince à remplir son rôle et ses fonctions auprès du royaume, c'est à dire de le laisser sous les ordres de Thror. Au grand dam de Fili qui ne voulait pas partager Thorin, même s'il s'était bien gardé de le faire savoir. Le plus jeune s'approcha doucement du grand nain pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas ça... pas seulement. Je déteste te voir plier face à Thror, surtout quand c'est toi qui a raison. Parce qu'un nain comme toi ne devrait pas s'incliner face à lui, face à quiconque.  
- Je ne suis qu'un prince Fili, je dois faire ce que l'on m'ordonne.

- Tu es plus que ça. Et je sais que ça te ronge toi aussi.  
- Peut-être bien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Thror m'a déjà donné beaucoup de pouvoir, bien plus qu'à mon père, son propre fils.  
- C'est toi qui devrais être roi d'Erebor.  
- Je le serai, un jour. En attendant, je suis ton plus loyal sujet.  
- Tss, je l'espère bien.

Fili leva le menton pour offrir ses lèvres à Thorin, qui les embrassa avec passion. Le plus vieux chercha à se concentrer sur le baiser et le corps adorable qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sans se laisser distraire par la dernière phrase de celui-ci. Il y a quelques temps encore, Fili aurait fait remarquer à Thorin que personne ne lui sera jamais plus loyal que Kili.  
Une jambe avide s'accrocha à sa taille et toute pensée chaste quitta l'esprit du plus vieux qui attrapa les fesses de Fili pour le hisser sur ses hanches que le blond s'empressa d'enserrer de ses cuisses.

- Emmène moi sur mon lit.  
- Le mien est plus grand.  
- Le mien est plus proche.

Thorin sourit en clamant une nouvelle fois les lèvres du blond.

- On a faim, jeune roi ?  
- De nous deux, tu seras toujours le plus affamé.  
- Parce que c'est toi le plus provoquant.  
- Si je suis provoquant, c'est parce j'aime te voir répondre avec autant d'ardeur.

Le sourire du grand nain s'agrandit encore alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son neveu qui grignotait consciencieusement son cou. Il se demanda comment, alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus, Fili réussissait encore à le charmer et le séduire au delà de ses attentes. Comme ça, sans prévenir.

Il délassa et retira le pantalon de toile du jeune roi et se déshabilla ensuite tout en allongeant son fardeau sur le lit. Fili se laissa langoureusement tomber en arrière et se contenta d'écarter les cuisses en gémissant doucement alors que Thorin parsemait son corps totalement offert de baisers affamés et de caresses brulantes. Le prince d'Erebor était bien la seule personne devant laquelle le blond abaissait ainsi ses barrières, même Kili ne le verra jamais ainsi abandonné, criant son plaisir sans pudeur et sans retenue, et jamais Thorin ne pourra se lasser de cette vue. Une vue dont lui seul pouvait jouir.

Le corps de Fili s'arqua souplement lorsque la main du plus vieux s'aventura sur ses côtes. Cela faisait des années que le blond avait cessé de supplier Thorin pour que celui-ci passe plus rapidement aux choses sérieuses. D'abord, parce que cela ne servait à rien, le grand nain adorait prendre son temps et le mener jusqu'à ses limites avant de pénétrer son corps tremblant de frustration et de plaisir anticipé. Ensuite, parce que Fili, même si ne l'admettrait jamais, aimait laisser la main à Thorin, lui offrir son corps pour qu'il en dispose selon son plaisir. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, il n'y avait plus de couronne, plus de trône ou d'allégeance qui tienne et cela plaisait énormément à Fili qui se soumettait avec joie à la puissance débridée de Thorin tout en y répondant avec ardeur.

Néanmoins, Fili ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à implorer le nain qui le tourmentait. Le dos cambré, les jambes écarter et les yeux clos, il suppliait d'une voix aggravée par le désir son oncle de le prendre immédiatement, avant qu'il ne se consume. Joueur, Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, malgré sa propre faim, et continua s'embrasser et caresser cette peau si sensible dont il connaissait par cœur chaque grain, chaque cicatrice et chaque point plus réceptif que d'autre, jusqu'à ce que Fili ne commence à se tordre sous la puissance de son besoin, haletant et tremblant, les bras accrochés à ses épaules et les jambes nouées autours de sa taille.  
Fili cria dès le premier coup de rein et ne se tu que lorsque Thorin commença à se mouvoir en lui avec plus de puissance et de vitesse, il ne s'était tu que parce qu'il avait plantées ses dents dans son épaules quand le plaisir était devenu top intense.

Ils jouirent une première fois à quelques secondes d'intervalles, mais Thorin, même s'il était amplement rassasié, estimaient qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever et trop tard pour se rendormir. Il passa donc le reste de la nuit à tourmenter le corps de son jeune roi en usant de manières et procédés tous plus exquis et insoutenables les uns que les autres, dévorant ce corps tremblant, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et se tordant selon ses caresses, ses baisers ou bien son souffle.

L'aube les trouva épuisés, enlacés dans les draps défaits et souillés, Fili somnolant légèrement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Thorin qui lui caressait distraitement les hanches encore humides de baisers et de sueur.

- Il va être l'heure de se lever Fili…

- Pas déjà…  
- Nous avons une réunion ce matin avec Thror, Thrain et les conseillés.  
- Je sais …  
- Ce matin, à la première heure.  
- C'est pas maintenant… au pire, ils nous attendrons, je suis roi et toi, tu es un prince.  
- C'est justement pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard.

- Encore cinq minutes s'il te plait…  
- Soit, on se rejoint dans la cour inf…  
- Non ! Tous les deux. Encore cinq minutes dans tes bras, je ne veux pas que tu te lèves maintenant… S'il te plaît.

Thorin s'immobilisa puis se recoucha sagement, ouvrant les bras pour que Fili puisse s'y lover en ronronnant, à la plus grand surprise du prince d'Erebor. Son neveu était loin d'être un nain démonstratif et les câlins du matin n'étaient pas vraiment son truc, voire, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, Fili n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les câlins en général et était bien souvent le premier à s'enfuir lorsque le plus vieux faisait mine de le prendre dans ses bras. Thorin profita un instant de l'étreinte, souhaitent qu'elle ne cesse jamais, puis il embrassa l'épaule du blond avant de demander doucement :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Je… je suis bien… là. Dans tes bras.  
- Cette place t'appartient.  
- A personne d'autre.  
- Jamais.  
- Jamais ?  
- Jamais.  
- Tu as l'intention de me garder prêt de toi toute ta vie ?  
- J'ai l'intention de te garder jusqu'à ce que tu te détournes de moi. Puis de me battre pour toi si je sens que j'ai une chance de te récupérer. Mais je ne trouverai personne d'autre pour combler cette place.  
- Jamais ?  
- Jamais.

Emu, Fili resta muet quelques secondes, caressant distraitement le torse du bout des doigts. Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, il nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Thorin, heureux que celui-ci ne cherche pas à lui faire dire que la réciproque était vrai.

- Les cinq minutes sont écoulés.  
- Encore cinq s'il te plait. Comment peux-tu avoir envie de bouger ? Tu n'es pas bien là ?  
- Qu'elle question… Je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit au monde, ni de meilleure compagnie... mais nous nous revoyons ce soir…  
- Non… pas ce soir, j'ai promis à Kili que je dormirai avec lui.  
- Ha.  
- Il… ses cauchemars reviennent le hanter.  
- Je comprends.

Refroidi, Thorin relâcha son étreinte sur son neveu et se leva sans voir le regard désolé qui était posé sur lui. Tout ce que Fili ne savait pas dire avec les mots, ses yeux l'exprimaient à sa place, surtout en ce qui concernait les pardons et les regrets. Le grand prince ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- La réunion est dans une heure, nous nous retrouverons à ce moment.  
- Il n'est plus question de se retrouver dans la cour inférieure ?  
- Kili a sûrement dû mal dormir cette nuit, tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Même si Thorin parla de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit, Fili n'eut aucun mal à déceler l'écho amer dans sa voix. Il savait que Thorin aimait Kili comme un père pouvait aimer son fils, mais il savait aussi que, au fond de lui, il le considérait comme un rival.  
Lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua, le laissant seul avec ses pensées troublées, Fili se leva lentement et ramassa ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce.

- Et c'est ça ce que tu appelles te battre pour moi ? Me jeter dans les bras de celui qui te fait le plus peur ?

Néanmoins, le grand prince avait raison : Kili avait passé une nuit atroce et le baiser que posa Thorin sur sa joue pour le réveiller en douceur fut plus que bienvenu. Il resta mollement enseveli sous son édredon en observant son oncle tirer les rideaux de sa chambre pour laisser entrer la lumière artificielle de la mine avant de s'éloigner en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

- Fili n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Il va arriver, il s'habille.

Le jeune brun haussa un sourcil sans chercher à savoir plus : ce n'était pas rare que son frère et son oncle soient en froid dès le matin et il ne perdait plus son temps à chercher à savoir pourquoi, dans la mesure où ils étaient réconciliés avant même que Kili ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il souhaita une bonne journée à son oncle et le regarda se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas que l'archer qualifierait de « tendu ». Mais, arrivé à la porte, Thorin s'immobilisa puis fit demi-tour et, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kili qui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir, vint s'allonger à côté de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Finalement, je vais manger avec vous ce matin.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne manges rien le matin toi.  
- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de passer du temps avec vous.  
- Génial ! Ca faisait longtemps.  
- De quoi ?

Par dessus l'épaule de Thorin, Kili jeta un œil à son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, tenant une pomme entre ses doigts. Le grand prince d'Erebor se redressa de manière à s'assoir sur le lit, la main prisonnière de celle du brun, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Fili.

- Que nous n'avons pas eu Thorin rien que pour nous deux.  
- Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça pour moi…

Kili leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Fili, accoudé à la fenêtre, croquait négligemment dans sa pomme, concentré sur les doigts entremêlés de Thorin et Kili. Il était heureux de voir que, malgré tout, son oncle ressentait et témoignait toujours autant d'amour au jeune brun. C'était tout ce don Kili avait besoin : de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Le blond jeta le fruit entamé par la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit à son tour pour s'asseoir à côté de Thorin. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé faire en s'approchant, mais, finalement, il préféra prendre place sur les genoux de ce dernier qui l'accueillit d'un baiser sur la tempe pendant que Kili levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

- S'ils vous plait... vous êtes dans mon lit.

- Qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Profiter de ta journée.  
- Non merci, je suis bien là.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison.  
- Hey, Fili, c'est pas parce que tu as la haine de devoir te lever tous les matins pour des réunions assommantes que tu dois absolument t'évertuer à pourrir mes grasses matinées !  
- Voyons, tu ne vas tout de même pas me retirer l'un de mes plus grands plaisirs de la journée ? Allez, debout feignasse !

Amusé, Thorin regarda les deux jeunes nains se chamailler gentiment, honorant leur rituel matinal. Puis, ils quittèrent le lit pour se diriger vers la salle à manger privée de Thorin, ou, plutôt, vers leur salle à mangé privée.

Le prince d'Erebor passa un peu de temps avec ses neveux, puis il s'excusa et les quitta. Il avait deux ou trois choses à mettre à jour avant la réunion.

- Tu as des choses de prévues aujourd'hui ?  
- Entrainement avec Vali ce matin, un tour au marché avec maman ensuite, d'ailleurs, toi et moi, nous sommes tous les deux invités à manger avec elle, je ne te l'ai pas dit ?  
- Non.  
- Ha… elle nous invite à manger avec elle à midi et ça lui ferait plaisir que tu fasses l'effort de venir.  
- Je ne dois rien à cette naine.  
- Fili… il n'y a pas que Thorin dans la vie… Pourquoi refuses-tu de te lier aux autres ?  
- Je ne refuse pas ! Je… j'en n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.  
- C'est ce que tu dis, mais on a tous besoin des autres.  
- Je t'ai toi ! Et j'ai Thorin.

- Si tu le dis… Je lui dis quoi à maman ? Tu viendras ? Ou pas ?

- Seulement toi et moi ? Elle n'invite personne d'autre ?  
- Elle refuse d'adresser la parole à Thorin depuis qu'elle a appris qu'il se vautre entre les pattes de son cher fils aîné quasiment toutes les nuits.  
- Comment à t-elle bien pu en entendre parler ? Et puis, elle n'a pas son mot à dire.  
- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle n'arrive pas à digérer l'idée.

- Si je viens, elle me reprochera ça.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a tellement envie de renouer avec toi qu'elle est prête à passer l'éponge sur toutes tes folies.  
- Toutes ?  
- Heu… disons qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui souhaitent ardemment te voir partir d'Erebor pour emmener ton peuple ailleurs…

Kili se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit Fili se tendre subitement. Le sujet était sensible, très. Et le jeune brun le savait mieux que quiconque. Le blond se leva rageusement et pris la direction de la sortie après avoir marmonné un vague « Bonne journée, on se revoit ce soir ».

- Fili ! Attend ! C'est.. c'est toujours bon ? Pour cette nuit ? Je veux dire… si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu tendu entre toi et Thorin en ce moment… Balin m'a donné des nouvelles plantes soporifiques, peut-être qu'avec ça je…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est bon pour ce soir ! Thorin est parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il doive me partager avec toi, jamais il ne me reprochera le temps que je passe avec toi, même si c'est à ses dépends. Et il est le premier à se soucier de ton bien-être, il préfèrera savoir que tu as trouvé le sommeil grâce à ma présence plutôt que grâce aux plantes de Balin ou bien grâce à tes aiguilles soporifiques.  
- J'en ai plus des aiguilles soporifiques, vous me les avez toutes confisqué…

- C'est normal, les produits qu'elles contiennent ont de grandes chances de faire réagir le poison qui coule dans tes veines ! Tes crises ont beau se faire de plus en plus rares, elles restent toutes aussi violentes les unes que les autres.  
- Blablabla.

- Kili… Ce n'est pas un jeu… tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de ces crises… crois moi.  
- T'es pas censé avoir une réunion ? Là ? Bientôt ?  
- Tsss, t'es vraiment une petite peste.  
- Mais tu m'aimes.  
- Oui je t'aime, plus que tout.  
- Tout ?  
- Tout.  
- Même Thorin ?

Fier de son effet, Kili observa son frère se figer violement, la main toujours sur la poigné de la porte. Puis, dans un souffle, comme s'il cherchait à s'en persuader lui même, le blond murmura distraitement :

- Bien sûr, jamais il n'aura pour moi la même importance que toi.

La porte claqua ensuite, laissant Kili seul avec l'écho des dernières paroles de Fili. Il haussa les épaules en enfournant un énième petit pain de seigle, après tout, son frère et son oncle semblaient heureux tous les deux. Mais c'était évident que leur relation était bancale et ne tenait sur rien, mis à part l'amour tacite de Thorin et le besoin d'affection et de protection de Fili.

Kili n'était pas un expert, loin de là, mais cela faisait cinq ans qu'il apprenait à s'ouvrir aux autres et, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'une relation saine avait besoin d'une bonne base solide pour durer, et qu'une bonne base se construisait avec les mots et les sentiments, pas avec les non-dits et les démonstrations d'affection.

Le brun n'était même pas sûr de ce que lui répondrait Fili s'il lui demandait, du jour au lendemain, d'abandonner Thorin pour lui. Il le ferait, sûrement. Abruti comme il l'était, Fili était bien capable de quitter le seul nain qui le mérite réellement et qui soit capable de le combler pour son petit frère. Même si cela crevait les yeux que, sans Thorin, le blond serait devenu un animal sauvage, renfermé sur lui même, terrorisé par quiconque aurait une force supérieur à la sienne ou bien qui lui témoignerait un peu d'affection (ce qui, d'ailleurs, était toujours le cas) et, surtout, sans aucune personnalité, offert totalement au peuple des Montagnes Bleues qu'il aurait servi de toute son âme jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Tout comme cela crevait les yeux que Thorin était fou de ses neveux, autant l'un que l'autre et que, si, pour qu'ils soient heureux, il lui fallait abandonner l'un pour l'autre, le grand nain n'hésiterait pas à laisser Fili le quitter pour Kili, et il serait même capable de se réjouir pour eux, tout en se lamentant d'avoir perdu le seul nain qu'il trouvait digne d'intérêt. Le seul nain qui soit son centre d'intérêt.

Kili s'en voulait d'être le point noir qui freinait cette relation, mais il n'arrivait pas à lâcher Fili. Certes, il s'était ouvert aux autres avec une facilité déconcertante malgré l'enfance et l'éducation qu'il avait eu, certes il avait su renouer des liens presque familiaux avec sa mère, son grand-père et, surtout, son arrière grand-père. Il s'était même fait des amis.

Mais Kili était loin d'être apaisé. Des cauchemars de plus en plus violents le prenaient, mettant en scène Thorin, qui les abandonnait, tous les deux, Foster, qui torturait son frère sous ses yeux, ou, tout simplement, Fili, trop pâle, qui fermait les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir, avant de se vider de son sang.

Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de son frère à ses côtés. Il avait longtemps rechigné avant d'appeler Fili au secoure, cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensembles, seulement à l'occasion, suite à un cauchemar de Kili ou bien une dispute entre Fili et Thorin. Mais il en venait à redouter les nuits, pleurait en silence dans sa grande chambre vide, parce qu'il était terrorisé de ce que son esprit allait projeter en lui durant son sommeil.

Et s'il avait rechigné à demander l'aide de Fili, c'était justement parce qu'il savait que son frère viendrait sans un regard pour Thorin, ou, plutôt, sans un mot d'excuse, et que cela ferait mal à ce dernier.

Le brun rangea tranquillement la table en se disant qu'il était temps qu'il ait une véritable conversation avec son grand frère, que cela faisait trop longtemps que Fili se cachait derrière ses cauchemars, ses terreurs et ses obligations de roi pour s'esquiver dès qu'il était question de parler de sentiments, d'émotions ou d'amitié.


End file.
